Three Days
by gotToluvAnime
Summary: Will the charmer be tamed or will the tamer be charmed? A story about the complexities of life, love, and friendship. Romance/Drama/Comedy crap. AU
1. 1

**A fiction dedicated to my fellow fiction writer Rukamichi92. Belated **_**'super belated' **_**happy birthday!**

**Thanks to Karis for being awesome and beta reading this and adding spice to the lemon part! love lots**

**

* * *

**

**THREE DAYS**

**

* * *

**

_**-Haruka-**_

My back consequently hit the concrete wall as she pushed my shoulders. Her body quickly pressed against mine, hands traveling from side to side, hot breaths penetrating my ears. She released a few quick kisses onto my neck then finally down to my mouth. She slid her tongue in, teasing me even further.

This- no- _her_… her; she is turning out to be the one in control, and I can't let that happen. I deepened the kiss then bit her lower lip. I heard her moan a little and before she knew it, I rolled on top of her and pinned her back securely on the bookshelf. She fought a little before I quieted her down with another deep lewd kiss.

I positioned her arms above her head, holding both of her wrists with one hand, and removing the buttons of her polo with the other. My hand traveled all around her exposed skin and cupped part of her chest firmly in my palm. An evident smirk quickly escaped from me when a satisfied moan filled the air. I deepened the kiss even more to turn the volume down as I rubbed her nipples until it gotten stiff.

_We are in the library after all and I was only observing silence._

Having sex in the farthest shelf with dimmer lights(near to nothing) in the library is nothing new in this school. At least 7 out 10 students did it and still do to this day. Carpeted floor, air-conditioned room, dim lights and definitely secluded, library is just really calling for a hot and steamy quickie. And I was just accepting the offer whole heartedly.

Besides who's going to walk in here and get some book in this section._ Nobody in their right mind would want to read the-…._

**THUD!**

My head instantly snapped from the direction of the sound and my eyes fell exactly onto her blue orbs. A woman was rigidly standing in front of us, her face deeply in shade of red -embarrassment and utter shock painted all over. I froze and stood there staring at her, my hands still in their scandalous position.

A second passed and her reaction began to change; from complete shock to utter displeasure. She glared at me before grunting then spinning around and stomping away out of our sight.

And just like that, the awkward atmosphere finally ended…. _And perhaps…._

"Haruka." A seductive whisper reached my ears; I turned to the owner of the voice and was welcomed with another passionate kiss. I loosened my grip on her and softly pushed her away from me.

She questioningly looked at me but dismissed my action with another seductive smile. She moved her head forward to drop another kiss but I just had to refuse.

"Sorry. Let's do it some other time." I bid her my goodbye and walked out, leaving a very luscious and naked girl behind me.

_And perhaps… also my mood for sex …_

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

What the hell was that? I can't believe there are people doing that in school! How shameless could they get! That really pissed me off. The library is for borrowing books; for studying or for researching. It's not for some place where they can just _do it_. The library is not a place where over hormonal teenager can congregate and start fooling around.

_Argh! Just thinking the scene earlier annoys me!_

"Michiru!"

"What?" I shouted in response. I looked up and saw my friend totally shocked by how I responded. "Sorry. I was just thinking something irritating."

"It looks like it." She commented.

"Sorry…"

"Anyway, it's time for math class."

I picked my things up and left the room in an instant. Thinking about what happened earlier won't do anything good to me. So, I just have to clear my mind and pretend like it never happened. We entered our classroom and Akane quickly took the window seat at the very last row. I followed behind her and sat next to her. A few minutes later, our sensei finally walked in with a very delighted mood.

"Okay, since tomorrow is holiday and after that is a weekend, I'm not going to let you enjoy your break while I get to check all of your papers. So, I'm going to give you a little report." The sensei announced to the class.

"AWWW…." All of the students responded dejectedly in unison.

"Oh shut up! You'll do it in pairs."

"WAI!" The class's mood did a total turn-around and everyone began rejoicing. I saw Akane joining in with the celebrations as she raised both of her arms up into the air.

"Well the pairs will be decided by me." Sensei spoke out loud which immediately put the people in the room in dismay once again. "You have to answer five pages of drill problems about differential equations. I want concrete and detailed solutions. If you aren't able to pass this you're automatically going to get a zero in the project. To assure that you really did work this by group, I'll give an exam on Monday concerning this. Oh! And if your partner fails, you also fail."

"Sensei! Uramichi!"

"Hai. Hai." She dismissed us all with a hand wave.

_I'm not really against it, to be perfectly honest. Besides, it's not like it's the worst thing that could possibly happen for someone._

"Let me start grouping you guys out." She continued as she sat on her chair and took her class record out. "Let's see… Takahashi Akane and Kanzaki Suzumi."

"Hai." Akane replied as she raised her hand then looked at the direction of her partner. She sighed and dropped her head dissatisfiedly on her desk.

I giggled at her reaction and she whined louder in response.

"Michiruuu!" she said, gritting her teeth. "You know how Kanzaki-san is like!"

"I've been with her in a class before. She was okay."

"Okay… Okay? OKAY?" She said over dramatically.

"Well, yeah. It's not like any bad thing is going to happen to you."

"Yeah you're right; it's the worst thing to happen to me." Akane smiled wryly at me before resting her head back on her desk.

"Kaioh Michiru?"

"Hai."

"Since we are only 35 in class, I will be grouping you with another student from my other class who's really in desperate need of some tutoring." Sensei announced. I nodded my head in agreement.

"I asked her to come here though. Where is that idiot?" she pondered aloud, putting the class list down her table. "Never the less, Kaioh-san your partner will be Tenoh Haruka."

"Here." A voice intruded. I looked over my shoulder and saw the same woman from earlier in the library, leaning her back by the door frame with her hand raised up. "I just got stopped by someone in the hallway. But I'm here now, sensei." She smiled so impudently.

_And just like that, the annoyance reeling in from before came back once more._

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

It really baffles me; why in the world a person would be interested in reading a book in from that section?

I nearly had a heart attack as soon as I saw her standing in there, barely twenty feet between us.

I know that having sex in the library is not as private as doing it in the confines of a restroom but then again… books about mutation? Who in their right mind would want to read that?

_Sigh_… _I miss my daily dose of human interaction…_

"Haruka!"

I turned around and saw Chizuru approaching me. "Hey…"

"Not in a good mood?" she asked then quickly pinned me on the wall. "Why don't I turn that mood up?" she whispered, placing soft kisses down my neck.

"Chizu…" I called out. She murmured 'hmmm' in response. "I'm not in the mood right now."

She stopped and skeptically looked at me. "Is that so?"

"Yes, Chizu."

"Hmmm…" she mused. "But your hands _are_ already groping my breasts."

I pouted and she smirked a little in return. I removed my hands and pushed her off of me. "I have a class to attend to. Maybe some other time."

"Fine." She said, turning around and walking away from me.

As I approached the room, I heard sensei discussing how the grouping should go about.

"Since we are only 35 in class, I will be grouping you with another student from my other class who's really in desperate need of some tutoring." Sensei announced. "I asked her to come here though. Where is that idiot?"_Such a sweet sensei, isn't she?_

"Never the less, Kaioh-san your partner will be Tenoh Haruka."

"Here." I said as I leaned my back against the door frame and raised my hand up. "I just got stopped by someone in the hallway. But I'm here now, sensei." I smiled confidently at sensei then looked at the seductive purple eyes of Suzumi and my smile got even wider.

A disturbing glare finally caught my attention breaking my gaze from Suzumi. I looked over to the left and saw the same woman from earlier sizing me up with her eyes. She hissed before contorting her look into one of just utter and plain disgust. I smiled mischievously in return and winked in her direction. She fumed and quickly turned hear head back. I chuckled at her reaction.

"Tenoh, meet your partner Kaioh Michiru." The sensei said as she extended her hand to the woman she had just called out. "Kaioh-san, raise your hand for Tenoh to distinguish you out."

A hand slowly rose up. And as happy as I was that there would be someone helping me out, seeing who it was, well it somehow took the volume of my happiness down a notch. And yet…

_That annoyed woman was…_

_My witness…_

_And…_

_My partner…._

I can't help but be excited about it.

_Three days…_

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

I, without a doubt, wanted to protest at how sensei came about with the grouping. Yet the urge wasn't strong enough though.

I can't decline to it; by doing that it would leave a bad impression on me and I don't want that to reflect on my school background! Thus, this leaves me doing a hard clown smile impression for the whole duration of the class.

_Oh I can't even begin tell you how hard that was!_

"I don't know if you're lucky or not." Akane said, while indulging herself with a crab and corn salad. "I mean Tenoh-san is really attractive. She has this cool laid-back atmosphere going around her and almost all the girls here adore her. So hanging around her for three days should be lucky for you."

"If you call that luck, I'd rather be miserable all my life."

"But I should tell you… they say that if you look at her in the eyes for more than five seconds, she'll control your body over and eat you alive."

"And this _eat_ implicates what exactly?"

"You know…" Akane whispered shyly, poking her fingers altogether.

"Akane, stop telling Michiru those lies."

I looked up and saw _her_ standing in front of us with a tray on her hand. I smiled and greeted her "Mikoto."

"Those aren't lies Mikoto! I heard from a kouhai of mine that it happened to most of her classmates."

"Hai. Hai." Mikoto said dismissively.

"Hey Mikoto, aren't you friends with her?" Akane asked, moving her head closer.

"We aren't necessarily friends but I know her. We were in the same track and field club back then and there were a lot of after club meetings, so we used to hang out. But I doubt that she still remembers me now."

"Hmmm… well you see your girlfriend Michiru here is her partner in our special project. And-"

"Akane!"

"What? She'll soon know it."

"I know but-…"

"Is that true?" Mikoto asked, diverting her attention from her food to me.

"Unfortunately yes. Sensei, grouped me up with her and I was in no position to argue. So-…"

"Are you worried, Mi-ko-to?" Akane intervened, asking an unnecessary question.

"I am. Michiru spending three days with someone else worries me a lot especially if it's someone like Tenoh." Mikoto truthfully confessed, taking Akane to smile cheekily at my direction.

"Miko-…"

"But." She held my hand then continued. "I'm not worried about Michiru doing anything. I'm just worried about Tenoh doing something since she can't keep her hands to herself."

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

"Haruka… ah! Aaah.." she said, breathing heavily. "Your fingers… deeper… hmm... ah…"

Oh how I love these hands. I don't know how many women have been pleased by these hands of mine, but all I know is that I know how to use it and how good I am at it.

I heard her moan louder and louder so I kissed her deeply in order to turn her lust filled moans down.

I stroked my fingers even deeper into her and began making firm yet repetitive strokes inside of her most intimate spots.

I felt the skin around my fingers contract rapidly and her body became stiff coupled with her labored breathing and low moans of my name that was barely audible but rolled off of her tongue nonetheless. She bit my tongue and moments later she whimpered before she cried out loud; her body shook in my arms as hot liquid gushed out of her sex and seeped down over my palm before dripping to the floor as I gently removed my fingers from her centre. Her body shuddered uncontrollably one last time before she pulled away and began relaxing back on the floor.

She grabbed the same hand I had used inside of her and she slowly placed the digits in her mouth, her warm, wet tongue tantalizing danced over the tips of my fingers as she licked the liquid release of her climax off of me. And just by watching her do that single action, I became turned on once again. I pulled my hand away and licked the remaining juices by myself before I placed a deep passionate kiss on her puckered and pouting lips.

She licked my lower lip as she pulled away from the kiss and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about what would happen if we were caught doing this in school."

"If we do, it'd be your entire fault. You are _such_ a loud moaner." She playfully hit my shoulder before placing another kiss on my lips.

And just when we were about to indulge another round of hot passionate love-making, loud footsteps started filling the air. We quickly stood up and hastily dressed ourselves as humanly possible.

"Shit, my panties!" She said panicking out, still maintaining the low tone of her voice. Footsteps were getting louder and louder with every second that passed. I roamed the premise and helped her out in finding her panties.

"Tenoh? Kanzaki?" I fringed at the sound of _his_ husky voice and felt my heart exploding. I turned around and forced a smile out of me.

"Yukito-sensei!" I saw Suzumi giving the same forced smile out. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard someone shouting."

"Ahh. That was Suzumi, she dropped her… contacts." I grimaced at my own lameness.

"Kind of a weird shout. But did you really drop it?"

"Hai. I was fixing it and suddenly it fell." Suzumi replied, not faltering for a moment from her lies.

"Just don't shout that loud again. I got really paranoid of what was happening."

"Gomen." We both spoke in unison as we bowed our heads.

"See you in class later then."

"Hai." I smiled but soon fell short when he held his hand out for a handshake.

_Handoshe-ku? _Damn foreigners and their unusual greeting.

"Bye." He said eagerly awaiting for me to reciprocate the shake. He had his right hand extending towards me and the only hand to shake it was unfortunately was the same hand I used to pleasure Suzumi, and I had yet to completely rid myself of the evidence of our lovemaking.

And as regretful as I was at doing it, I couldn't do anything but shake his hand. "Bye."

He looked down quizzically at his hand then back at me. I smiled and explained "I got really sweaty palms."

He laughed and then left the room. The sound of Suzumi's laughter was the only thing that brought me back.

"Hey, it's your fault."

"Hai. Hai." She said sealing the end of our conversation with another lust-fuelled kiss.

_How simple minded was I?_

_Or just hormonally charged?_

_Pfft, in any case, whatever it is, it feels great._

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

School ended, and I never saw that idiot's face after math. I wouldn't be having a hard time of finding her if this stupid project wasn't designated to work in pairs. Unfortunately, it was. So now, I'm just wasting my time just looking for her.

"Michiru!" Akane called out to me from afar. She jogged her way out towards me and I welcomed her with a smile.

"Still looking for her?"

"Yeah. That idiot's been missing since lunch."

"Ah."

"I can't believe I'm going to spend _my_ three days with her! It's enough trouble just by being in the same room as her."

"Hmmmm…" A voice that was neither mine nor Akane's took me by surprise. "But you don't have any choice but to spend it with me, Kaioh-san." She said, grinning; her chin was resting on her palm as she leaned her arm by the window frame. "Why don't I stay in your house so you won't waste any precious time looking for me, ne?"

"NO! There's no way in hell!" I exclaimed "I can easily pass math regardless of the project grade."

"Ho!" She gasped. "But getting grades lower than 90 would revoke your scholarship and project is worth 15 percent already, right?"

"Ho-How did you-..."

"It was placed everywhere. Fifth place, not bad Michi-chan!" she winked. I gagged in response. "In any case, you just have to bear with me."

"Ugh. Hai. Hai." I said, waving my hands. I heard Haruka murmur amusedly before adjusting her position.

"Ano sa... why do you hate me so much?" She asked.

"You want to know why?" I returned, matching her cool gaze with my own.

"Hai, I asked didn't I?" Haruka responded sarcastically.

"You're so obnoxious, conceited, you have no respect for anything at all, and you don't even care!"

"That's interesting. Nobody has ever said or used so many adjectives about me before. Usually it's just adorable, cute, sexy -"

"And you're so full of yourself."

"Do you want to know what I think of you?"

"Not in a million years." I replied with a total lack of interest. She smiled before suddenly jumping off from the window ledge. I stood firmly on the ground as Haruka took slow, deliberate steps towards me.

"Ano... Tenoh-san…" Akane called out softly.

"Hmm?"

"Michiru is completely taken by Mikoto-san and so... ano..." my friend explained. Haruka looked at her then released whole hearted laugh.

She waved her hand shortly before wiping the tears off of her eyes. "Kaioh-san isn't really my type. Sorry if I got your hopes up." She continued laughing which only enraged me even further. "But poor Mikoto!"

I growled and turned my back to her. "Shut up! Just meet me at the public library later!"

"Hai. Hai." She said in between laughter.

I decided to shrug it off and leave. I don't know if I was imagining or if it was real, but I was pretty damn sure I felt a hand tap me on my backside.

That was when I lost it.

I turned around and slapped Haruka across her cheek.

_Hard._

"Oi! What was that for?" She whined, caressing her now swollen cheek. The pained look on her eyes somehow made me doubt that she really did it. My anger quickly died down and I apologized.

"Sorry. I thought you patted me on the bum. Sorry."

"Iie. Iie. It's fine." She waved at me dismissively. "I'll endure any pain as long as I can do it again." She grinned – similar to how an old lecherous man would.

I snapped and stormed away from her, regretting not hitting her once more.

_Just three days Michiru…_

_Just three days…_

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. 2

**Summary: Will the charmer be tamed or will the tamer be charmed?**

**Rated T**

**

* * *

**

**THREE DAYS**

**

* * *

**

_**-Haruka-**_

_**Around 7:00 PM**_

She moved slowly and seductively as she made her way towards me. Her gentle hands started making its way around my body, tracing every bit of my flesh with her fingers. The sensation felt was simply wonderful, so pleasing that I couldn't maintain myself from moaning. She pulled herself up and quickly locked lips with mine. The kiss deepened and before I knew it, she had me sitting on the bed. The sexy and controlling vixen bit then licked my lips as she pulled away from the kiss. Moving her hips sensually right to left, she took her steps a few feet away from me.

_I never liked to be led by my partner or not be the dominant one during foreplay. It's just my nature. I like to lead. I like to be the one who leaves her hanging or wanting more. It's not being egoistic to assume that I'm more experienced than the other person, then again…_

"Haruka." She called out licking her upper lip as she did so. Slowly, she removed the buttons of her blouse one by one. "Are you sure you don't have anything important to do?" she asked, as she stood there, posing her black lingerie in a very –I tell you- innocently cute way.

"Other than doing you all night? None." I smiled devilishly.

She giggled and started dancing sensually "Cause, this will take really really long." She whispered through my ears while tracing my lips with her fingers.

I grabbed her hand and played with her finger with my mouth. She moaned a little before settling down on my lap. I stopped and placed kisses down her chest. "I have all the time you need, Youko."

"I'm happy." She released in between moans. She pushed me down the bed and sat on top of me. Youko stared at me with her deep black eyes for a second while gently cupping both my cheeks. She leaned down and grabbed both my hands and had it cuffed against the head board of the bed.

I grinned.

…_then again it doesn't hurt to be led once in a while._

_Besides, it's unusual to find someone in black lingerie, giving you a lap dance and whose into bondage…_

Lucky.

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

_**(parallel)**_

_**Around 7:30 PM**_

Library. This, once pure and unsoiled, was my favorite place to be in.

_But…_

The first time this holy ground was tainted was the time when I saw her groping another girl by the bookshelves.

_Her…_

The same person I'm waiting for right now.

_Her…_

Who's shamelessly neglecting what we agreed about earlier!

What is wrong with her! It is pass 7:00 and in another hour the library will soon close. I've been waiting for almost three hours that I almost finished reading The Da Vinci code. Well, that's exaggerating a bit the situation, but it's been that long. If it wasn't for my scholarship, I've probably kicked Haruka's horny ass and ditched her. _But…_

As long as I'm incapable of doing so, maintaining this anger is all for the best… _or is all I could possibly do._

"Where the hell are you?" I shouted accidentally.

Everyone instantly looked at my direction and glared at me "Shhhh!"

I smiled forcefully while my mind was shouting the word 'Good going'.

"Miss, please refrain from shouting." The librarian exclaimed still maintaining the tone of her voice but surely I could feel her gritting her teeth as she spoke.

"Ahh. Sorry." hiding my overly embarrassed self behind the book I solely indulged in while waiting for my conceited math partner.

If I find out that she's having sex with another girl right at this very moment while I excused myself from work and from receiving another additional day salary…

_I won't hesitate even for a bit.._

_I'm going to kill her._

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

_**8:00 PM**_

_That was remarkable._

I've never thought you could use cuffs in so many ways but, she surely showed me tonight. So lucky I bumped into Youko on my way home. I never thought girls with glasses could be this rough and so much exciting in bed. From now on, I'm putting girls with glasses into consideration.

"Hmmm." She murmured as she snuggled close to me. Imagine this woman who's innocently snuggling close to me now was doing the lewdest and naughtiest thing you could possibly think to me before.

_Thinking about it… I want to go another round._

If I do wake her up… would she be as active as from before?

Ah, who cares!

I brushed the hair covering her face and cupped her cheeks gently into my palms. I placed a kiss on her lips which was well received shortly afterwards. My hands travelled down to her chest and fully cupped her well rounded breast in my hand. She moaned a little before settling back into the kiss.

_How I love this. She's as active as before. What a great pick! Now if only I-_

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Hey…" she whispered in between soft moans. "Someone's at your door."

"I know." I said as I nibbled with her nipple. "Ignore it."

Yes, do ignore it. It's just some pesky salesperson selling another year subscription of some magazine. Besides, I wouldn't exchange it even for just a mere second with this.

I let my hand travel far down and rested gently on her sex. I rubbed her clit until her body stiffens.

"Haruka… I want you…" She whimpered as she held my hand and guided them in. I smiled and teased her a little more as I rubbed her clit continuously. She pouted, cutely. I chuckled then kissed her once more. Slowly, I inserted one finger inside then another then-

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

Shit! What the hell!

"Haruka…" I tried to maintain my composure and continue stroking my fingers continuously inside her but-

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

I snapped.

I finally had it. I stood up from the bed, dressed myself into a boxer and shirt, and walked over to the door leaving behind a very displeased and near to coming female sex fiend. _Who would even have the slightest interest at continuing if there's someone impatiently and rudely knocking at their door!_

I turned the knobbed and opened the door. _Whoever this person is, it'll be a guarantee-_

"Kaioh…-san?"

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

I finally had it!

I waited for so long that the librarian had told me that they're already closing! _So humiliating!_

I'm heading directly to her house and let her taste some of my wrath. Well not exactly, but that's not the point.

Before I left the library, I called Akane and asked if she knows where Haruka leaves. Fortunately, she knew. It does pay off to have a stalker friend with an oddly weird taste in women. Even so, I got her address.

Now, I'm standing right in front of her apartment… and clueless.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

What if she's sleeping? Better yet, what if she's sick? Knocking would be wrong. If she did suddenly get sick, it'll disturb her from resting-…

Wait… I heard moans inside…

Don't tell me?

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

After a couple of seconds, the door swung open. Her irritated face welcomed me before turning into nothing but shock.

And the only word this blonde could mutter was "Kaioh… -san?"

I cringed but did well enough to hide my anger. "I thought we had an agreement. Why didn't you show up?"

"Ahh that…" she turned away from my gaze as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Gomene… I was having stomach aches and-…"

"Haruka who's at the door?" a woman neither ours asked from behind her. Haruka quickly shut the door closed and stood outside of her apartment with me.

I bowed then sneered. "I was hoping that you really had a stomach ache and the moans I heard earlier were yours so I wouldn't hate you that much for not coming."

"Some moans were mine… hehehe…" she joked. And she even find the time to.

"This project is just nothing for you isn't it? Your family is rich, so you wouldn't careless if you fail the project grade."

"I just forgot about meeting you tonight. Sorry."

I looked up and stared at her with nothing but anger in my eyes "You're irresponsible, reckless, unreliable, thoughtless, self-centered, selfish, insensitive narcissist. You think nothing but yourself. I hate you!" unconsciously, tears began dripping down my face.

I saw Haruka moving forward, her hands stretched up. I moved away and slapped her hands in the process. "Don't touch me!"

Haruka just stared at me, her intense teal eyes simply aggravates me.

I left and ran as far as possible away from her.

_I can't do this… not with someone like her._

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

"Kaioh… -san?" I muttered out dreadfully. My heart panicked as it was quickly engulfed by fear. And I swear, I sweated a lot more right now than the one hour sex I just had earlier.

She cringed "I thought we had an agreement. Why didn't you showed up?"

"Ahh that…" I turned away from her piercing blue eyes and rubbed the back of my neck. _Alibi, Haruka. Alibi. You can do it!_ "Gomene… I was having stomach aches and-…"

"Haruka who's at the door?" I cringed as soon as Youko shouted. I pushed Michiru further away and quickly closed the door behind me. _Now what?_

"I was hoping that you really had a stomach ache and the moans I heard earlier were yours so I wouldn't hate you that much for not coming."

"Some moans were mine… hehehe…" I joked and tried to laugh it all off. And judging by the way she looked at me, disappointment and utter abhorrence parading in her blue eyes, she didn't find it funny.

"This project is just nothing for you isn't it? You're family is rich, so you wouldn't careless if you fail the project grade." She turned her face away from me and stared at the ground instead. I looked over her hands which were clenched firmly -and may I say shaking- on both sides. She was indeed angry. Anger I couldn't quite understand.

I forgot about the whole library thing after seeing Youko in her black lingerie. But, even so, I did make a mistake by not showing up and the least I could give her is an apology.

"I just forgot about meeting you tonight. Sorry."

She looked up and stared at me with nothing but hatred in my eyes. "Your irresponsible, reckless, unreliable, thoughtless, self-centered, selfish, insensitive narcissist. You think nothing but yourself. I hate you!"

And then I saw it. In her blue eyes.

Tears.

I stretched my hand for comfort I guess. I don't know. I really don't know. But seeing her cry agitates me. I'm not equipped with smart ass moves when something like this happens. Maybe I could throw some jokes here and there, a light verbal jab… but this is different. I tried to touch her but somehow this anger directed towards me caused Michiru to wince slightly and to slap my hands

"Don't touch me!" For once in my life, I've never felt this much anger and hatred in someone's voice. This is the first time.

I stared at her, but Michiru refused to make any eye contact. The atmosphere became silent, only the sound of her sobbing voice penetrated my ears. And before I could even say another word to her, she ran.

I stood there, alone, with some voice that sounded annoyingly like mine telling me that this was all my fault.

_Nicely done, you dumb blonde!_

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

_**(Next Morning: Day 1)**_

I moved slightly from the bed, blocking any intruding sunlight from my face.

This is just bad. Being awake reminds me of what I stupidly did yesterday. I cried and the last person I want to see me crying saw me crying. That was just pure idiocy and I can't believe I'm still worried about it till now.

I sighed and adjusted my position on the bed, front face up.

_So what now? I'll surely lose my scholarship after this. If I get a job other than what I have at the café that could lessen the fee by… 10 percent. Only 10. I guess there's no use. I could go to another school, but-_

"Great, you're finally awake."

I quickly turned to look at my side and saw her sitting on the floor, her head resting on her palm. At this very morning, the first thing I saw was her child like grin and a self assured posture.

"Wha-.. Wha-.." I tried… _to talk_, ask her why she's at my room, but my voice seemed to dry out midway.

"You're a loud sleeper, Kaioh-san. You were snoring or _what I thought it was_." She commented before thinking quietly. She then smiled, slyly. "I even heard my name mentioned. Could it be?" she gasped

That's when I lost it.

I quickly grabbed the pillow next to me and threw it against her. She easily caught it in her hands.

Haruka laughed. "You could use a little tenderness once in a while."

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I let her in." the woman resembling me said proudly. She entered the room holding a tray in her hands. Haruka quickly stood up and went to her aid.

"Let me help you, Miharu-san." She offered gently.

"Don't bother, Haruka. Just sit there and relax. You're our guest."

"But I can't let such pretty woman carry these." Haruka insisted. Surprisingly my mother blushed and playfully hit Haruka as soon as she handed the tray to her.

Okay that's freaky. The way they address each other is really freaking me out right now. And really really disturbing.

"Okaa-san!" I just had to stop the growing flirtations currently happening.

My mother doesn't care if Haruka's a woman, and she wouldn't careless if she's only 19. Heck, she might be jumping out for joy at that: fresh and tender meat. She's a single mom, divorced and in desperate need of some action. And Haruka, being a horny ass that she is, would give in willingly. And I can't let that happen.

"Okaa-san she's hitting on you!" I warned as I glared at Haruka.

"Oh Michiru, stop that." My mother waved, dismissing my retaliation with one powerful wave of her right hand. "Haruka's just being nice."

Haruka looked at me, and grinned impishly "You heard that Michiru, I'm nice."

I growled and turned my back against her instead.

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

Okay, let's backtrack a little.

I found myself having a conscience after all. _Believe it or not, it does exist somewhere within me._

_I asked, some reliable sources of mine, regarding Michiru's address. I went early and was welcomed warmly by her -I must say- gorgeous mother which in my opinion has a big resemblance with Michiru's looks except for the hair part. She led me in and told me to wait in Michiru's room instead. I gladly and whole heartedly accepted the offer. I went in and saw Michiru sleeping on her bed. In my opinion, the way her body is curled up in those sheets, and the way she is, is somehow alluring. Just by looking at her, any man could get a boner. But since I'm not one, let's just say anyone could experience heat rising in the area below. I planned to move forward and teased her by waking her up with a kiss, like the ones from a Disney story. I leaned down but was unexpectedly welcomed by an unwomanly like snore. I stepped back, rolled on the floor and laughed quietly as I could. After a while, I found myself sitting on the floor, watching her sleep and listening to the noises she makes. It was odd but certainly cute. _

_Yes… it was indeed cute._

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Ay caramba!" I slapped my forehead as I spoke exaggeratingly a language I didn't understand but only heard. She eyed me curiously but slightly baffled. I sighed and looked straightly in her eyes. "Look I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I was an ass…Okay, I'm still an ass. But that's not the point. The point is I'm here to do what we were told to do."

Did I mention Michiru was skeptical? She is. She raised a brow and murmured 'hmmm' before speaking out loud. "Did the concept of attending summer class got into mind?"

"Ha!" I scoffed. "That'll never happen. Only morons attend summer class."

"Really." She mused, cockily. "The last time I checked, you were collecting straight F-minus. So without this, I'm very certain, Tenoh-san, that not only your grades will place you squarely among the morons, but you may very well be their leader."

I frowned and kept my silence as I sunk myself in with what she just said. I grinned, smugly as usual, and made a counter jab on her mockery. "You were checking me out?"

She squints her eyes -in my opinion- in disgust and concentrated instead on the notes we had.

And what I thought would be the last of our quick quips and biting banters, was just only a start for Michiru.

"You're a brainless narcissist. I'm not dumb enough to like you." Michiru commented while writing down some formulas.

I laughed… _really hard. _"Come on, be honest with yourself. I know you like me."

She sneered.

"If not, I'm very well sure you've thought about me naked." I remarked, winking my eyes at her direction.

"You're surprisingly and amazingly self-assured. Has anybody told you that?"

"Actually, I say that to myself every morning."

And we were in complete silence again. I, Tenoh Haruka, was ignored by a woman; by Kaioh Michiru… _again._

A bit frustrating though…

I sighed and stood up from the floor. I walked around the area, checking every corner of her room. I tried to check how comforting her bed was but was completely declined by Michiru as soon as she threw her notebook at me. So I settled for her baby pictures instead which I found inside her desk.

"Hey." I called out as I looked carefully at the pictures.

"Hmm." Michiru responded, her back facing me.

"I never knew you were naughty when you were little."

"What?" she asked, still not facing me.

"I could see your little private friend in you pictures."

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

"Hey." Haruka called out. _What now?_

"Hmm." I murmured disinterestedly as I continued writing down the formulas.

"I never knew you were naughty when you were little."

"What?"

"I could see your little private friend in you pictures."

And I never thought my eyes could possibly get any wider, but it did. I instantly went eyed-wide.

I turned around and saw her waving the pictures in her hand. The naked pictures I secretly took from our photo album and hid it to save myself from further embarrassment. Those pictures were now in those firm hands of Haruka.

She grinned, a grin I've somehow come to despise. I glared at her in return.

I hastily stretched my hands out and reached for the pictures.

But,

Haruka was quick on the draw though. She easily evaded all my desperate attempts to snatch the pictures back and raised them way out of my reach, which was easy because she was about four to five inches taller than me. This horny lecherous wolf apparently got the best of both worlds. Although, I did manage to get lucky. Haruka neglected the bed behind her and unfortunately fell.

I rode on top of her and sat on her stomach. I took the pictures from her hand and smiled triumphantly at her. My whole being thought I won this time, but the cheeky smile plastered on Haruka's face begged to differ.

And the smile was undoubtedly right.

"I like this position. I like women on top."

I could feel the heat rising onto my face. I jumped off from her and hit her shoulders. Haruka just had to laugh.

"Gomen. Gomen." She waved trying to hold the laughter all in.

I dismissed her action with another apathetic smile and waved the pictures at her victoriously. She raised a brow and grinned wickedly once more.

I immediately tucked the pictures into my chest and smiled smugly at her.

"Now, I don't think you'll be getting these from there any time soon." I gloated

She smirked. "Is that a challenge?" moving closer until her face was just a couple of inches away from mine.

"Fortunately for me though, that's not a problem." she whispered into my ear. "I can have any naked girl any time I want… or in this case her naked pictures." she said with a grin.

Her cockiness just set my irritation onto another level. She's so self-assured of her looks. Does this self-absorbed narcissist actually think she could have any girl onto her account? She wishes.

I was about to launch into litany of words when I felt her pulling away and dropping onto my bed.

"Sorry." She released a long and loud sigh. "I'm not really good with studying unless it's equated with… you know what I mean."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Seriously, I really don't know what she's talking about.

"You know… study and it. It and study."

"It? What exactly is this it?"

"sh..e…ex..." she murmured softly. So soft, I didn't know if it was even a word."

"What?"

"SEX! Study and sex. Sex and study."

"What's wrong with you?" I shot back in disgust.

"You see, when I study, like for example Aoi the girl you saw at the library, she equates studying with sex. I get to have sex then study, study then sex. But right now, I'm not getting any at all."

"So let me get this straight, you're saying is that you were a mere victim of these women who programmed you in this twisted psychological experiment?"

"Yes."

"And that the only way you can start responding properly to this project is to feel some able-bodied female rubbing against you."

"YES!" quickly sitting up straight from the bed. "It's like you're reading my mind!" Haruka said blissfully, throwing out a big smile at me.

"Great." I smiled soothingly back. "Now read mine." and glared.

Haruka gulped as she forced to maintain the smile on her face.

"You should keep in mind that in this project given to us, my services are only available from the neck up."

"Then, it's possible to get a kiss?"

"How about fist-meets-lips kiss?"

"Wow." She gasped appraisingly. "You're surprisingly quite the comedian." then claps.

I faked a smiled before continuing to write once more.

_She could be annoying, cocky, shameless, and distracting, but as long as she made an effort to make this project work, I can bear with all of it._

My main problem right now is how to kick her out of my house before I get to work. As a condition of letting me skip work yesterday was to come in and help them this lunch. And right now I only got an hour and a half to prepare and walk myself there.

But,

Haruka is still here. I can't let her know about my work, where I work and what I would be wearing to work. Because as soon as she finds out, it'll be-

"Michiru dear." My mother shouted snapping me out of my reverie. I looked over at Haruka and saw her trying her hardest to at least get a little interested at studying our project.

"Hai." I responded

"Your boss called." _Twice._ Twice this day when my eyes bulged wider than usual. "He said don't forget about work."

"You work?" Haruka asked. I fidgeted.

I quickly stood up from the floor to try and stop my mother from revealing anything but-…

"He said, it's cosplay day so don't forget to wear the bunny outfit given to you." And the thing I solely kept hardly in secret was revealed so easily.

I felt my neck cracking as I looked over at Haruka.

The blonde simply had her devious grin on as she looked at me. I knew, certainly knew what is running through her mind.

I glared.

"NO! You can't come! Don't you come or I'll kick your horny ass more than you could experience in your lifetime." I said resolutely.

But her smile just grew wider.

"Don't you even dare." I threatened with a mechanical pencil in my hand.

She smirked then looked at me innocently, raising both her hands up. "I won't. I won't."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. 3

**Please bear with it. It's a long one.**

**Thanks to ja for beta reading this!**

**

* * *

**

**THREE DAYS**

**

* * *

**

_**-Michiru-**_

_**(Lunch: Day 1)**_

Getting that lecherous wolf's horny ass out of the house was surprisingly easy. I didn't hear her whine nor hear any complaints raised. She simply exited my house with her usual self-confident smile as she bid her goodbyes to my mother and to my little sister.

It was astoundingly surprising but as long as Haruka won't be able to see me in this outfit, this horrendously skimpy, male-magnet bunny outfit, I don't even mind if she left my house carrying my mother along with her.

"Hey." I turned around and saw Mikoto approaching me. "Are you okay? You seemed out of it."

"I'm okay…" I responded. I took a step back and carefully analyzed what Mikoto was wearing. I sighed and furrowed my eyebrows. "I still can't believe he changed the theme!"

"Ahh…" she blushed and rubbed her nape. "Well, manager-san thinks it would be a waste if he didn't let you wear the bunny outfit."

"And you didn't even tell me about that!"

"Well, I kind of agree with him."

"Miko!"

"You look cute, Michiru." She smiled taking a step closer. "Really cute."

We were only an inch away from kissing but sadly enough, the manager's impatient voice broke our lovely interaction.

"Kaioh, table 8!"

So instead, Mikoto gave me a quick peck on the cheek and then pushed me out of the kitchen. I grunted and held my order slip out. With a really forced but sweet smile on my face, I walked towards the said table.

_But…_

Getting closer and closer to the table, my smile seemed to crack and change into a form completely the opposite of it.

I grimaced.

She had her chin resting on her palm as her teal eyes looked straight at me. Something familiar was hanging around her neck. Something I solely feared off one would be bringing. I glared but a charming and impeccable, somewhat devious, smile formed around her lips instead. And it grew only wider and cheekier with every step taken.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, gritting my teeth while smiling forcefully out.

"Lunch." She simply replied, with a very wide and innocent child-like smile. _Annoyingly innocent._

"Lunch?"

"Yes, lunch." She tilted her head as she looked at me rather seriously.

"I was walking around the corner and my stomach suddenly grumbled. I saw this place across the street and I said to myself, 'hey, why not try eating there? The food seems to be decent. It's not like I'm going in there just because the crew are dressed in santa outfits and…" she paused as she carefully eyed me from head to toe.

She grinned impishly. "…bunny outfits. It's only because I'm hungry. That's all."

I felt my nerves snapping. _'Hungry, yeah right!'_

I wanted to launch a few verbal jabs at her and wipe that annoying grin off her face but I wasn't in the right place to do so. I sighed deeply and cocked an eyebrow in her direction instead.

"You said about not coming. Remember?"

She sat up straight then leaned her back comfortably on the seat.

"You've mistaken me, my dear playboy playmate." She remarked, moving her point finger from left to right. "As I remember correctly, I just said I won't. It doesn't mean I won't come. It could mean as something like 'I won't miss it for the world' or 'I won't hesitate in coming' or 'I won't forget to-…'"

"I get it. I get it." I waved, burying my head into my other palm. I sighed and looked back at her. And with the best clown smile impression, I said heartily, "Would you kindly leave?"

"Hmmm…" she murmured quite amusingly. "I'd rather stay."

"Seriously, Haruka-…"

"A glass of orange juice and… Burger or calzone? Which do you prefer Michiru?"

"How about a plate of 'you're not welcome here so please leave'?" I faked a smile. She looked at me nonchalantly for a second then back at the menu.

"That wasn't witty at all." She murmured disappointedly.

I cringed at the comment but held my temper back. _I wasn't trying to be funny you dumbass blonde._

She closed the menu and handed it over. "I'll have calzone instead."

"One orange juice and one calzone, anything else?" I smiled politely, taking the menu from her. She shook her head as she smiled. I decided that any remarks I say won't drive this cretin out of the café, so I should just act like a responsible waitress instead. Besides, having a senseless bickering with her won't help get my salary any higher.

I spun around and peacefully left her. But apparently, Haruka had other plans.

"Michiru…" she called out. I cringed at the sweetness of her voice but sucked all the frustration inside. Holding back my anger, I turned around with a very polite yet forced smile.

"Hai?"

Instead of a voice responding, a sound of clicking was heard. My brows quickly furrowed at the sound and instantly my eyes bulged to look at her. Beneath the black camera covering half of her face, a devilish grin was splattered across her lips. I glared. She sneered.

"You really like getting on my nerves?"

"I prefer something different." She naughtily retorted back, with a seductive, _or what she taught it was_, grin.

I was ready to launch a multitude of retorts against Haruka, but as I said, winning against this cretin is impossible. If I do say something back, this day wouldn't end at all. And just the thought of it, already upsets me to an ultimate extent.

So I held it all back and walked away from her instead, with the sound of Haruka chuckling echoing inside my eardrums.

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

I love it!

Messing with Michiru, that is.

She just doesn't give in easily. And even though she didn't say anything back, the expression on her face was enough for me to understand what she wanted to say. I like it. The mere fact that she doesn't run out of witty remarks is really amusing. And the fact that she's not falling for my charms is somewhat fascinating.

Yes, I tried flirting with her. Michiru's rather cute, attractive to the majority, decent for the most part, predominantly smart, witty all in all. Michiru was surely an eye for flirtations. But somehow it won't work. Something like a big impenetrable wall was built against me.

In retrospect, I can't blame her. She thinks of me as a big womanizing pervert. Which of course, I am, but I didn't want her to have a clear justification for it, which I'm sure she has already.

I wanted to be nice. But I can't stop acting like this when I'm around her. Being with Michiru is really fun and entertaining. Being around her feels different… strangely different yet engaging.

_CLATTER… CLATTER… CLATTER…_

_RUSTLE… RUSTLE… RUSTLE..._

I stood up from the pavement as soon as I heard the back door creaking. After eating, I stayed outside the café and waited at the back for Michiru. I spun around and started walking towards the back door. My foot froze when my eyes met with Michiru cuddling close to another woman. I know sneaking isn't a good thing, but it's also not the worst thing. I hid behind the trash and watched the two interact.

There was less action than I anticipated. They were touching alright, but not as much I thought there would be. It was gentle, yet intimate. It was some sort of sweet and loving kind of touch. It was nice. Looking at them, somehow I felt uncertain.

Mikoto, _I guess and who looks awfully familiar_, who's cupping Michiru's cheeks leaned forward. Michiru on the other hand, had her eyes closed while anticipating Mikoto's lips.

"HEY THERE!" I burst out, joyfully jumping into the scene. Michiru shrieked and impulsively pushed Mikoto away from her. Mikoto only looked at me in surprise while her lover, _of course_, glared at me.

I don't know why I did what I did. But apparently, it seems like I enjoy teasing Michiru way too much. Yes, it was just a form of teasing… but back there, seeing them like that, somehow a part of me ached._ What the hell was that?_

I walked towards them and waved.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I waited for you." I replied. I gazed over Mikoto and held my smile up. "Tenoh Haruka. Michiru's subject of interest…." I paused and waited for Michiru's unparalleled reaction.

She gasped and was about to launch herself into a whole litany of words.

I cracked a smile and added, "…in math that is."

Mikoto somewhat forced a smile as she held her hand towards me. "Aoza -…"

"You're a member of the track and field team before, right? Aozawa was it?" I cut her off. She nodded.

Mikoto and I were having a delightful conversation about middle school not until I felt a hard tug on my shirt.

"What are you still doing here?" she earnestly asked, though a bit angrily.

"I waited for you. We still have a project to finish, remember."

"Ahh yes… we do have to finish that." She muttered, somewhat disappointed at the fact that we will be spending the rest of the day together.

She turned back and looked at Mikoto. She smiled sweetly, far from what I used to see from her. "I'll see you some other time then."

I stood there once again, ignored by the two women who apparently like to cuddle with each other in front of other people.

Michiru was about to drop a kiss on Mikoto's lips not until I pulled her away. She stumbled but kept her balance. Michiru disappointedly and at the same time angrily looked at me.

"We should really get going." I explained as I gave my outmost innocent smile up.

"Should I accompany you two home?" Mikoto suggested.

"Iie. Iie." I waved as I threw my other arm around Michiru's shoulder. I leaned closer to Mikoto and winked. "Don't worry. I'll be okay, Mi-ko-chan! I won't let Michiru harass me." I grinned raising my other hand in a V sign.

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

The walk home was….

_How should I say this…?_

Somewhat normal. Not that I didn't like it but it's just surprising to find that Haruka could act normally. Not her usual impudent, smartass self. I kind of like it, this side of hers.

Not that I didn't like her attitude before. Surprisingly, I did like it even though I find it annoying. I like her self-absorbed, impudent, somewhat witty, self. I could have walked away from her, protested to the very extent that I won't walk home with her, or simply ignore her but somehow, our childish bickering, silly banters, and endless mockery, fascinates me. Just like a kid playing his very first toy, it's always fun, never tiring or dull. Haruka is sort of like that in one way or another. Like the toy you'll never get tired of playing with.

_DINGDONG_

I snapped out of my reverie and looked at the woman standing beside me.

"Sorry. You were just spacing out so I thought I'd ring the door bell for you."

"Iie. It's okay…" I waved dismissively and looked back at the door in front of us.

After waiting for a couple of seconds, the door slowly swung open revealing a little girl standing two and half feet tall. She smiled wider than usual then joyfully hoped her way towards us.

"HAWUKA!" She burst out joyfully as she jumped herself onto Haruka's leg. Haruka knelt down, lifted my sister up and swung her around. My sister laughed terribly hard.

Haruka placed her safely back on the ground and petted my sister's head. "Tadaima, Kokoro-chin." She flashed my sister a very impeccable smile. My sister hugged her once more and pulled her inside.

'_Great. My mother likes her. And now my sister is in love with her.' _I sighed, closing the door behind me._ 'Haruka sure is a lady killer. That blonde really doesn't choose where to emit her pheromones out.'_

As I walked inside, I saw Haruka lying on the ground tickling my little sister. My mother on the other hand smiled at the scene.

"Tadaima…"

My mother spun around and greeted me with a smile. "Okairi."

"I'll just put my things upstairs then I'll prepare din-…"

"Wait Michiru…"

"Hai?"

She walked closer and patted me on the shoulder. She leaned in and smiled, somewhat different. "I invited Haruka for dinner."

My eyes quickly widened. "You what?"

"And I also invited her to stay for the night, since it's dangerous to walk home this late."

I was, _really_, ready to spurt out endless protests against my mother but when she gripped my shoulder a bit tighter and smiled wickedly, I was left with nothing to do but to shrug and comply with her will.

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

Staying for the night at Michiru's place was the best way to end this day. I wonder what Michiru looked like when she heard it, what she said, and how she managed to accept it. I'm sure the scene was priceless… which right now, I want to see.

Speaking of Michiru, she's right there, across from where I stood cooking dinner.

I walked closer, and her disappointed grunt welcomed me.

"Not happy?"

"Is it showing?" Michiru sarcastically remarked.

I chuckled and walked closer. "You should follow in your family's footsteps. They adore me." I remarked as I leaned my back on the counter table. I looked at Kokoro then to her mother then back at Michiru and flashed my outmost charming smile. "Your family sure has excellent taste."

Michiru sneered, _as expected_. "Demented taste, you mean."

"Touché, Michiru. Touché." I applauded.

Michiru scowled in return and continued dicing the carrots. I heartily smiled before moving closer to her. I grabbed a knife from the drawer and sliced the remaining carrots beside her.

She looked up, then suspiciously and unhappily asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just doing what I love to do, dicing carrots. Yep, sure is fun!" I joked. She cocked her eyebrow even further. "You see Michiru, they usually call these 'helping out' if you didn't notice. Two heads are better than one, so they say."

"You've done enough damage for today." She spat. "Besides, that only applies to someone who uses their head."

"Awww… You don't have to be shy!" I teased then laughed "You can kiss me after we're done or better yet-..."

Michiru instantly threw a table cloth onto my face before even letting me finish my sentence then rolled her eyes as she moved a few steps to her side.

I went back to slicing the carrots while catching a glimpse of Michiru from time to time. She had her hair tied up into a pony tail, which looks rather cute on her. An apron tied around her waist which flaunted her curves even more. She hummed softly under her breath, it was out of tune but at some point or another, the sound of her voice was still enchanting. I smiled. Somehow just by looking at her, I felt at ease.

I guess I was too indulged at looking Michiru that I forgot to look at what I was doing until I felt a stinging feeling on my finger. I instantly yelped,

"Ite.. te.. te.. te!"

I looked down and saw a red liquid vastly spreading all over my point finger. Honestly, I didn't care much about my wound or that I had carelessly cut myself, but when I saw Michiru rushing to my aid, I can't help but act as if I'm in deep pain.

I cried out again.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, basically more frantic about the situation than I was.

I could feel a big grin spreading over my face like bad acne. I pretended to wince as her hand tried to touch my finger. "It hurts…"

I have never seen Michiru this worried before, more over when it comes to me. So having her act this way was pretty much enjoyable.

But,

I never thought my plan would backfire. With one quick swoosh, she grabbed my finger and slowly lifted it up near her mouth.

I panicked. "Ano… Michiru.. I'm okay… It doesn't hurt!" I smiled for reassurance.

"You're not okay! You're bleeding, you idiot!" Sadly, when Michiru's worried, she's worried. She couldn't care less whatever you say.

"Koko, get my first aid in my room!" She called out. Koko, her sister, ran as fast as she can to Michiru's room.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm soft lips burning in my finger. As I looked down, I saw Michiru sipping the blood out.

That's when I lost it.

I could feel heat quickly rising into my face.

If it weren't for the sound of Kokoro frantically running around and screaming _'Here's the first aid! Here's the first aid!'_ I would have been doing what I do best with Michiru already.

But, I had to maintain my sanity. I stood there not moving, blushing more heavily than I ever thought could possibly happen to me at this age. Michiru slowly removed her lips and replaced it with cotton.

"You're really clumsy, Haruka." Michiru remarked, while brushing my wound with cotton-filled-alcohol.

I hissed. "Ite.. te… Sorry…"

"You should look at where you're cutting." She chided.

"Gomen…"

"Just be careful next time, okay?"

I wanted to say something different, more on teasing and retort side. But with the softness of her hands and gentleness of her touches, it felt like I was a schoolboy who luckily was able to touch her first crush. Withdrawn and at the same time nervous. I murmured instead,

"Mmm…"

There was a feeling of heaviness in my chest as I watched her treating me. I'd only known Michiru for just a short while, but my heart was going out to her in a way I never thought possible. I wanted to reach out and touch her or simply brush the hair falling off from her face but there's this thick boundary between us. Besides, she might think I'm taking this opportunity to molest her.

So I stood there and watched, while breathing in the sweet smell of Michiru's scent.

_**-Michiru-**_

_**(Day 2)**_

When I woke up, I was all alone inside my house. My mother, my sister and Haruka were all nowhere in sight. It's kind of scary though. It's like waking up in one of those twilight zone episodes wherein everyone you know is gone and you're all alone standing in your kitchen staring at a white paper placed on the table.

This day, I get to live that episode. But not as sci-fi as twilight zone is.

I opened the note and noticed my mother's hand writing. Apparently, Haruka was rushing to leave early this morning, while my mother and my sister went out to do some groceries. Not that it bothers me that they're gone. I actually find it very… _how should I say this_… relieving. I could finally get some peace and quiet time for myself.

I'm not rushing anything for the meantime. Haruka and I are almost done in our project. She was all silent and very much involved last night that it was shocking that she even was. We were able to finish more than half of the problems. I really don't know what happened to her after dinner, but if getting herself cut could make her this cooperative, then there's still nine remaining fingers left to last us till we're done with the project.

Now to get another well-deserved…

_DINGDONG… DINGDONG… DINGDONG…_

I sighed at the sound of the door bell ringing. The peace and quiet time that I was about to enjoy, was completely and instantly disturbed.

I walked, unwillingly and grudgingly, to the door and exasperatingly swung it open.

"YO!" She grinned, energetically waving her hand.

I growled, before asking indifferently, "Why are you here?"

"Project."

"We can finish it tomorrow."

She sighed and let herself in. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Unlike you, Michiru, I do have a special assignment other than the project given to us."

"And what is this special assignment if I may ask, Haruka?" I mimicked.

"That's…" she paused then inched closer to my face. I could feel her breath around my face that I instantly panicked. I quickly inched away.

Haruka smiled and whispered, "… a secret."

"A secret?" I made a face.

"Hai, a secret."

"And what's this secret all about that includes me in it?"

"If I tell you then it wouldn't be a secret anymore, would it?" She retorted, giving off a cheeky smirk.

I sighed then waved. "All right all right..." arguing with her would be pointless. She's as stubborn as I am. If I won't give in, we won't be able to stop. "Ah, since you're here, you want to have some breakfast?" I added.

Haruka's face lit up, "Uso? Did I hear you just right? Are you really inviting me to sit in with you? Without your mother's consent?"

I walked pass her, then grumbled "Fine. If you don't want it, then leave."

She laughed and ran after me, "Joudan! Joudan!" Haruka paused then pondered. "You know, I could get used to this."

"You make it sound like were dating." I murmured.

I could just imagine a big grin spreading across Haruka's lips at the comment. Which not long after was quickly proven.

"We could do that!" She ran after me and circled her arm over my shoulder. "Or we could actually skip breakfast and move on to the more—…" she coughs then blushes. "… ah important things."

I pushed her away and walked ahead of her. "No thank you."

"Ah well, the offer is still open, so feel free to come to me."

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied sarcastically.

Haruka smiled all knowingly and walked over to a vacant chair near the fridge. "Ne Michiru… Why are you having your breakfast at this very late hour?"

"It's only 11 am."

"Precisely why I'm asking."

"Nobody woke me up. Besides, I always call first meal of the day breakfast."

"That's a good way to explain it." She applauds as she leaned her back on the chair. Haruka hummed after a while as she waited for the food to be served.

I, on the other hand, began searching the shelves for food to be cooked. There was only a can of corn soup and liver spread left inside. I walked over to the fridge and unluckily found an opened box of milk left.

_Crap._

That's why my mom is out to do the grocery. I forgot we don't have anything left.

I turned to look at Haruka who only had her brows arched. I smiled shyly and said, "Sorry. We don't have anything left. Unless you want some-…"

"Great!" She said, smirking. Haruka stood up and grabbed my hand. "I saw this place down the street. It seemed cozy and the food looks nice. I always wanted to try eating there."

"But I thought-…"

"If we hurry now, we could get nice and comfortable seats."

"Wait! Let me change my clothes first."

"Don't worry. You look fine the way you are." Haruka complimented with a smile which soon turned somewhat into a sly grin. "But if you're too worried about the way you look, you could always go naked." She stopped, rubbing her chin with her other hand. "Yes, naked. Naked seems perfect."

"I-ya-yo!" pulling my hand away. I stomped my way to my room and once again with Haruka's chuckling voice echoing in the background.

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

_Okay._

_I'm actually happy that Michiru didn't complain about coming with me. It made me even happier when she walked out of the house wearing a navy blue dress on top of a white knitted long-sleeve shirt with a few touches of lipstick and blush on. She was looking incredibly sharp while wearing something that's supposed to be casual. It was simple, to be perfectly honest, but… How should I put it… She looked flawless and breath-taking. It's like even if she wore a rag, it'll still look perfect._

_I'm not complaining about that, though. I love it. It gave me the idea that we were on a date._

_But, my daydream doesn't really get me that far._

_As soon as we took our seats and had our orders taken, she held out pieces of paper, a book and pens._

_It was none other than, our project._

_That's why her bag seemed awfully big…_

"Have you finished answering it?" she asked, quickly pulling me back to reality.

I leaned my back and yawned, "It's a bit complicated. You see they have different variables so it's impossible to integrate them."

"Hmm.." She murmured, fondling the pen with her mouth. She inched in closer "there are different properties that we can use for different cases but this one's simple. You just have to-…"

I wasn't really listening to Michiru anymore. I could barely make out any word from what she's saying. The proximity that we were in was making it hard for me to keep my concentration, more when you can smell her or feel the heat from her body. The only thing I was able to do was gaze at her while blushing heavily once again. Somehow this scene reminded me of last night.

"Do you understand now?"

I snapped and stared at her. She smiled waiting for a reply.

"Ah, hai." I managed to blurt out properly.

Michiru went back to answering some problems while I did the same thing. I took the liberty of getting a glimpse of Michiru from time to time. I think that it's becoming a habit of mine, getting a glimpse of her that is_. It feels like… It's like—a kid rushing to get at least a sight of his/her first crush. That sort of feeling. _She had her eyebrows furrowed, biting her lips from time to time, toying with the pen when she got tired of her lips then soon a smile would play on her lips whenever she's able to solve a problem. And just like a kid, I'll always get that tingling feeling when I look at her.

I didn't even put into consideration that I'll get caught in this little rendezvous I'm having with her face not until Michiru saw me looking at her.

She frowned and placed her pen down. "What?"

"What?" I returned, pretending as if I knew nothing.

"Nothing." She waved. "I just thought you-…"

"Thought what?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." She shook her head. I stared and noticed the sudden change in Michiru's cheeks. _Uso… Is she really—blushing?_

I wanted to deepen the blush on her face by teasing her or make any smartass remarks but I think I was just too taken by Michiru's cuteness that I simply stopped talking.

Michiru went back to answering while I happily indulged myself with what I have come to notice, may it be some illusion or not.

I chuckled at the thought once again. I can't answer the problem properly anymore. My mind just kept rewinding Michiru's reaction over and over again. Now it's harder to concentrate than before. What can I say? She's definitely cute. Michiru is.

Finally, I gave sensei a mental pat on the back for grouping me with her. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be able to meet Michiru aside from our first meeting at the library. But that not's not the point. The point is the mere fact that I'm able to talk to her like this was enough to thank sensei. Why? Because I'm fascinated by Michiru, truth to be told. I don't know what, how and when it happened but a part of me started thinking… that if Michiru and I were in a relationship,

_That if we were…_

perhaps, it may not be as bad as I thought relationships would be..

And that's something, especially coming from someone who doesn't like to be tied down to only one girl. Somehow, Michiru redefines every rule I had set for myself.

But, that was just a thought. She's obviously in a happy relationship, which brings me to wonder how they met.

"Ne," I muttered, quickly disengaging my eyes from the notebook to her. She looked at me and I continued. "How did you and Mikoto meet?"

Her brows furrowed, "That's a sudden question."

"I was just wondering. You don't have to answer if you-…"

"Let's see." Leaning her back on the chair. "We were in the same committee. We talked and she helped me find a part time job. I spent more than half of my day with her and it seemed logical to go out with her."

"Logical?"

"No. I didn't mean it that way. I love Mikoto. We like the same things, we're both dedicated and I like the fact that we're on the same path."

"Hmmm." I murmured amusingly. "I think it's nice."

"What is?"

"This thing you and Mikoto have."

"You mean love."

"Yes, that."

She laughed, "You made it seemed hard to say." I pouted then shrugged. "Don't you have a lot of those?"

"Love?" I sneered. "You mean love-making. Sure I get a lot of those." She rolled her eyes "But that's different, right."

"Then why don't you try getting into something serious."

"I'm not really relationship material as you could notice from my background." I enlightened, smirking.

"Past is not really what's in question here. You could start now. Try dating women seriously from now on. In no time, you'll soon have what Mikoto and I share."

"You mean love?"

"Yes, that." She mimicked. She smiled and playfully ruffled my hair. Michiru then looked at me straight in the eyes still holding up that sweet smile on her face. At that moment, it felt like she brought me in this little world of hers—like bringing you into a place she solely built by herself with so much pride and satisfaction.

_That place… wherever it was that she took me,_

… _felt undeniably warm._

"Be serious from now on, kaette ne?"

And for some odd reasons, I can't put my voice out on the open.

But I had to respond somehow.

"I'm going to the comfort room!" _That's—really not a good reply._ I mentally slapped myself for my stupidity. Even though I'm not really in need to go to the restroom, now I have to.

She nodded as I excused myself.

I started laughing at my own lameness. I couldn't quite grasp what made me say what I said but I just had to back it up. _The restroom sure is far from where we sat._

As I neared the restroom, I saw a familiar face rushing off to the door dragging another woman along with her.

'_Isn't that Suzumi?'_ I narrowed my gaze and soon recognized the woman she was dragging along with her._ 'This… Suzumi and—'_

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

Haruka quickly got back from the restroom and was looking somewhat different. She kept avoiding my gaze whenever I tried to look at her. I wonder why, though?

In any case, it was my turn to go to the restroom. "I'll be back. It's my turn to use the restroom." I stood up but was quickly blocked by Haruka.

"Don't! the restroom here is—dirty! That's right, it's dirty." Haruka drastically explained.

I laughed. "Silly. I don't mind if it's dirty. I really need to use it." I escaped her hold and started walking.

"Michiru, you won't like it!" She pressed further, running after me.

Haruka's really starting to bug me. It was cute at how she thought I would mind using a dirty restroom, but going to this extent, and even pulling me down was somehow irritating. She grabbed my arm once again, turning me around to look at her.

"Trust me Michiru, it's not really a comfort room." Emphasizing the word comfort. "We can use other restrooms near here."

I smiled and removed her hand, "Haruka, I told you it's okay. I just badly need to use it now."

I spun around, and that's when I realized why Haruka's been pressing me not to go to the restroom. Why she kept bothering herself in stopping me. Now I know what she didn't want me to see.

I could feel a huge painful feeling stuck in my throat. I swore I could feel tears streaming down my face. I wanted to scream, shout or do anything to let this anger out but I was feeling helpless. So I stood there and watched not until she uttered my name in surprise.

"Michiru!"

I quickly turned around and rushed out of the scene. She followed behind me, shouting my name out. There was something different in Mikoto's voice, something I never thought I could feel in her voice, something I never wanted to feel.

"Wait! Please wait! I'm sorry!"

I stopped and chuckled bitterly. _'Sorry?'_

"I'm sorry." She muttered as she reached out to hold me. I flinched and smacked her hand away.

"Why?"

"I… I don't know. But you've got to trust me when I say that I didn't mean to hurt you, Michiru."

"You did. So what's there left to trust?" I said apathetically, my eyes gleaming with anger. Mikoto tried to touch me once again but I was quick enough to step farther away. "Don't touch me! I don't want you to touch me."

I quickly spun around and ran farther away from her. The last thing I heard was Mikoto's constant muttering of _'Sorry… Sorry… Sorry...'_

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

"_Aren't you happy?"_

"_Happy? Why should I be happy?"_

"_Michiru's single again. Isn't that what you wanted?"_

"_It's—that's not the point, Suzumi…"_

I wanted to say something more than what I said, but somehow, there was difficulty in doing so. _Was I happy? Was that really what I wanted? _I couldn't quite put it out properly but I know there was more to it than that.

Maybe, I do like her. I like her decent, elegant, and refined side. But I also like her simple, honest, straightforward, though a bit rude, self. I like her pouting lips; her angry glare, her annoyed grumble, this cute hair flip that she does, but what I like the most is the sight of her smiling face.

If I do like her… _If I truly like her…_

I want it on equal grounds. Not like this.

Crap.

I think I've already drank a gallon of coffee.

I sighed.

Ever since Michiru left, I stayed inside the place where we had our lunch hoping she'll return to get her things. I tried to follow her, I really did. But when I got outside, all I saw was Mikoto standing alone on the street. So instead, I waited for her here. It's not a smart move but a part of me did hope that maybe she'll call me.

_RING… RING… RING…_

That was incredibly fast.

I quickly rummaged through my pocket for my phone and flipped it open, "Michiru?"

"Ah…" came the short reply. "It's Akane, Michiru's friend."

"Ah.. Hai hai.. I remember. You're with Michiru right?"

"Hai. I used her phone to call you. You see Michiru is-…"

"What happened to her?"

"You dumbass blonde!" I could hear Michiru's voice shouting at the background followed by a loud hiccup. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"She's drunk." I assumed.

"Ah well obviously. I tried stopping her but she kept ignoring me and I thought she could handle alcohol very well but I never knew she would be this-…"

I sighed burying my forehead on my palm. I shook my head in disappointment, "Where are you two now?"

"We're at this Yakuyaku house three blocks from the station."

"Yeah I know that place." I told her.

"Sorry." She uttered out of the blue. "I didn't know who to call. I don't think her mom would like to see this and Mi-…"

"It's okay. I'm happy that it was me you called." I said, honestly. "Just take care of Michiru till I get there."

"Hai. Thank you."

I shut my phone and began arranging Michiru's things. I don't know what's gotten into her mind or what she was thinking at that time but it's absolutely stupid. It's always not a good idea to drink to retaliate or to make yourself feel better. Michiru should know better than that.

After a few minutes, I was out of my car and inside the Yaku house, searching impatiently for Akane and Michiru. Akane smiled as she waved at me. She looked like she couldn't be any happier to see me. "Tenoh-san!"

I rushed inside and finally saw her indulging in another round of beer.

"I tried to stop her but-…"

I waved. "It's okay. You can leave now. I'll take care of this."

Akane hesitatingly stared at me for couple of seconds before stepping aside. I walked pass her and knelt beside Michiru. She was far drunker than I had imagined her to be. She wasn't self-conscious anymore. She kept raising her hand up, shouting or just simply looked out of her normal self. It was saddening and disappointing to see her this way. But in an odd way, I felt a bit happy that somehow, during this sort of moment in her life, I'd be able to do something to help her.

I gently reached out for her hand but she quickly managed to pull it away. I tried again but she instantly threw a punch onto my chest. I cringed a little but kept on reaching for her and was finally able to catch her arms. She did put up a great fight, but luckily I managed to carry her up from the floor and onto my shoulder.

We left the yaku house with Akane profusely thanking me. I placed Michiru inside the car and fastened her up. She kept whining and whining, slamming her balled fist onto me. It was becoming exceedingly annoying but then again, a part of me just couldn't give up. I closed the door and ran to the driver's seat. And while driving her home, I just couldn't stop thinking what her mother would say about this. I knew it wouldn't be something good, but at the very least, I hope she would understand.

But as soon as I knocked on their door, her mother didn't even uttered a single word. She just gave me a warm smile and led me inside the house..

Carrying Michiru was easy, she was really really light, but somehow she managed to make it a difficult task. She kept wriggling herself out of my arms, slamming (though light) her fists onto my chest and kept screaming on and on. And all I could do was to keep my composure and have her safely lying on her bed.

I opened the door to her room and placed her gently on the bed.

"You should definitely DEFINITELY stay away from beers." I advised, wholeheartedly and seriously.

She hiccupped then tried to give another well round of slamming onto my body. "Shut up."

I easily caught her hand.

"Omaesan…" I frowned then shook my head. "Just take a rest… you've caused a lot of trouble for one night already."

"I didn't ask" She spat pausing for another hiccup, "for your help."

"Hai. Hai." I waved my hand dismissively.

"If you're so angry," hiccup "why did you come after me?"

I looked down and stared at her. She was lying in her bed with her eyes half closed.

"You're really daft at times Michiru." I remarked as I turned my back on her. _Why else would I come after you?_ I started laughing half-heartedly before continuing.

"I like you. It's as simple as that." I blurted out without even thinking. It did surprise me but now that I think about it, maybe it's true. I really do like Michiru after all.

I smiled then continued. "I like you Michiru. And when you like somebody, proximity is a good thing, regardless of how they feel about you... or don't, as the case may be."

I could tell that my face was in deep shade of red at this point. I could feel my lips quiver then form a lopsided smile. I was finally able to admit it. And now, I only have to hear what Michiru's reply is.

But, not every first confession end very well.

My smile quickly died when I heard Michiru snoring. I turned around and saw her sleeping quite peacefully with a trouble free expression on her face. I smiled and thought that maybe it wasn't really the right time to confess to her. Fate wasn't really at my side this night after all. But I did get to realize my own feelings, and I guess that's something.

I walked closer and pulled the blanket over her body. As I walked away from her, I felt a hand clasped strongly on the hem of my dress shirt.

"Oi.." I whined as I struggled my way free, but Michiru kept her strong grip intact. And as soon as I thought it wouldn't get any worse than this, Michiru then pulled me down while murmuring in her sleep. I stumbled but did manage to land on the bed.

"Hey… Michiru…" I tried once again but my protest was interrupted when Michiru snuggled close to my leg. A smile finally crept across her lips. And as much as I wanted to get out of this sweet tempting grasp of Michiru, seeing her smile, I suddenly felt helpless.

I sat there and watched Michiru as she sleeps. I watched how her chest moves as she breathes in and out, how her brows creased from dreaming, how her hair fell carelessly down her face. From her eyes, nose, cheeks, then finally to her mouth. I gulped and felt a sudden urge within me as I stared intently at those pulpy pink lips of hers.

On a momentary impulse, I suddenly leaned down. It was only an inch short when I finally got a hold of myself and pulled away. I growled long but not loud enough to wake Michiru up then rested my back on the headboard.

"You know Michiru, you can't be like this around me. You can't keep your guard down. I'm a womanizing pervert remember? I can't control myself if you keep looking the way you look right now…"

I mumbled randomly.

"You're so vulnerable Michiru…" I continued as I brushed the hair off her face "How could I possibly leave you… This isn't good you know... especially for me… you're really unfair, you know that…"

l stared at the softly snoring Michiru. I stifled a few laughs before staring at the white ceiling once again.

_I could be dancing with a woman right now… I could be kissing someone right now… I could be in bed with someone right now… yet I'm here, staring at some cheap fluorescent stars stuck on your ceiling, doing practically nothing with you…_

_but somehow…_

_Listening to the sound of your slow steady breathing, and feeling at least a bit of your body's warmth… lying right next to you… I'm just happy._

_I'm happy, that even for just this night…_

_for just one night…_

_it felt like you were mine…_

_**-Michiru-**_

_**(Day 4)**_

I walked inside the park and saw Haruka sitting comfortably in one of the benches there. Somehow, I started smiling as soon as I saw a glimpse of her. It's funny to think that I'm acting this way, because when you think about it, I hated Haruka's guts ever since we met but now it feels like I'm a kid again, happy at seeing her very first crush. Not that I like Haruka that way, I couldn't quite explain it but it does have some faint similarity to it.

Maybe, it was all because of what she had done to help me yesterday.

"Hey…" I greeted as I walked in front of her. She looked up and moved to her side, offering a space for me to sit on. "What happened earlier was a shock to everyone, wasn't it?"

She threw her head back then laughed. "Yeah yeah. It was. Sensei sure was full of surprises."

We continued laughing then stopped and stared at the sky quietly. The atmosphere became silent. It was a bit different, though. So I started arranging everything and tell her at once before the lull in our conversation became awkward.

"Mikoto wants to get back together with me…" I told her. She quickly propped herself from her seat and looked at me.

"Do you want to?" She cut off, her green orbs looking straight into mine.

I sighed as I turned away from her gaze. "I don't know… I really don't."

"Were you happy hearing it?"

"I think so… maybe… I don't know…"

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm confused. I was thinking, after I vented my anger and frustrations out, I just became terribly lonely… and I guess a part of me does miss her…" I explained then asked "What do you think I should do?"

Haruka chuckled. "You're seriously asking for my opinion?"

"Yes."

"From someone you once describe as a self-absorbed, selfish, insensitive narcissist, are you sure about that?"

"I get it. I get it." I said, pouting. "I told you I'm sorry about all of that. Besides, you were there when it happened, remember? I guess your opinion matters at some point."

"I did remember you getting drunk." Haruka teased, grinning from ear to ear. I playfully slapped her across her shoulder as I gave her another pout. She faked a hurt expression before throwing her head back and laughing.

She stopped and suddenly her face seemed serious. For some odd reason, I felt agitated.

"Ano sa Michiru, why did you call me?" Haruka suddenly mused.

I looked up and our gaze connected in an instant. Haruka repeated the same question "Why did you call me?"

_What should I say? Was she angry?_ There was a mental battle going in my head, but I had to answer Haruka quickly. I turned away from her intense gaze and averted it instead on my hands. "I'm sorry that I called. I didn't know you were doing something. I just thought that you were free and…"

"It's not that…" I could her soft chuckling. "I'm not mad that you called. I just want to know why me? You could've called Akane, but why me?"

"I don't know." I said softly, not looking straight into her eyes. "You were the first person I thought of, Haruka…"

"Why is that, Michiru?"

"I don't know... maybe… it means that I can talk to you… Maybe bec-…"

Haruka sneered quietly, "Don't you ever get tired of always talking?"

"I don't. I don't get tired of ta-…"

"Cause I do get tired of it."

"If you hate it that much then why did you accept my call? Why then are you here?" I spat, now looking straight into her eyes. Her responses and her attitude were all riling me up. I kept my intense gaze on her

Haruka chuckles softly as she turned away from my gaze, "Just… do what you want to do…" she waved.

"Baka! I don't know what to do! That's why I called you out here."

"And now I'm an idiot." She laughed. She looked back at me then smiled, "Trust me Michiru, you wouldn't like to hear what I'm going to say." She said, an earnest look in her eyes.

"Try me." I dared her.

"What good will come out of hearing my opinion anyway?" She pressed, still keeping her stand on not speaking up.

"I don't know, but conversely… what harm could possibly come out of it?"

"Harm?" she sneered, covering her mouth with her hand. I frowned. She stopped and smiled tenderly. "I may be biased. That's not a good thing, isn't it?"

"Biased?"

"Yes. Certainly biased." Holding her affectionate smile up.

"Why?" I asked confused.

Haruka stared deeply, her smile never wavering. Then it suddenly happened. Haruka leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. It happened so fast, that I didn't have time to react.

She pulled away still with that sweet gentle smile across her lips.

"That's why."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. 4

**R&R**

**TERRIBLY SORRY FOR WAITING. I still hope you guys are still interested in reading this.. sorry!**

**

* * *

**

**THREE DAYS**

**

* * *

**

**Day 3**

_**-Michiru-**_

From the vastly spreading sunlight inside my room, I could perfectly tell it was already morning. I moved my head slightly and felt a nice warm sensation lingering around my skin. Upon opening, I saw Haruka right next to me. I blinked a few times while staying in my position then watched her idiotic sleeping face breathe in and out. Suddenly, an eerie feeling came crawling down my spine.

I shuddered.

I was about to kick her out of my bed and scream mercilessly into her ear 'hentai'…_ trust me when I say mercilessly_, but something in me, something like guilt, gratefulness, and-… _a questionable attraction_ that was rolled into one, stopped me from doing anything but watch…

So I did.

I intently gaze at Haruka's face; from the creasing of her nose, furrowing of her brows, mumbling mouth, and to her silent snoring. There was something remarkably interesting about all of that, that it had me focusing my attention at her. _It was like even the naughtiest person in the world has their moments when they're like angels._ And the thought simply had me laughing quietly. I unconsciously inched in and gently poked her nose. Her face wrinkled while mumbling something out. I giggled silently.

_There are a lot of reasons to despise waking up this morning. Painful reasons I rather not cross. Even so, I think there are few simple reasons in life why I still should stay happy. And I guess in this very morning, looking at that innocent sleeping face of hers was one of them._

As soon as I was getting quite comfortable looking at her, Haruka's eyes slowly opened up. I, so unlikely of me, suddenly panicked. After a few seconds of doing utter stupidity, ranging from thinking outrageous alibis down to sporting a new quality in panicking, my eyes finally came crashing down with her. I instantly froze as my blue orbs met perfectly with her emerald eyes.

She smiled and greeted, "Morning."

I, from panicking down to impulsive reaction, pushed her out of my bed and screamed, "HENTAI!"

Haruka, who in complete shock, fell hard on the floor. I quickly jumped off from the other side of the bed while Haruka as quick as me got up from the floor.

She rubbed her bottom and whined, "The hell Michiru! That was painful, you know!"

"Haruka, I think it was meant for you to get hurt. If it wasn't I might as well gently caressed your back." I retorted to which she had her eyes rolling. "Besides, you were in my bed. Who knows what you have done?"

Haruka scoffed. "Before getting more arrogant than that let me remind you that I wasn't planning on sleeping here. Sleeping while sitting isn't as comfortable as you would think, Michiru."

"Well you seemed to enjoy it."

"You're the one who clutched into me tightly and drag me down her own bed. If you weren't drunk last night I wouldn't be here."

I glared at her to which she immediately dismissed with a sigh.

"Forget it. Let's just continue the project." She waved, rubbing the back of her neck then slumping down on the floor.

Suddenly I felt a crusade of guilt mercilessly shouting from behind me... _now talk about mercilessly_. I sighed. I'm just a really big idiot. I shouldn't have done that; it was the least that I should have done. Showing my gratitude is what I should have done. But no, I just had to rub it in her face my lack of gratefulness.

I sighed disappointedly and sat across her, placing the books and the papers on the table. Expectedly, the room went annoyingly silent. Haruka kept her eyes intact on the book page while I took a glimpse of her from time to time_. I guess this is what I get from being ungrateful._ Now it makes it awfully harder for me to break this awkward silence up.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…._

Haruka propped from her seat and looked at me. I quickly disengaged my eyes off from her and followed the unrelenting beeping sound. My hands reached out for my bag and dug in to find my cellphone.

The last thing I want right now is a reminder of what had happened but ironically enough, as I flipped my phone open, it was the only thing it had in there.

_10 Messages_

_Mikoto: I'm sorry. Can we talk? Please…_

_Mikoto: Please talk to me…_

_Mikoto: I'm sorry. I miss you…_

_Mikoto: I love you… please talk to me.._

_Mikoto: Michiru, I want to see you…_

_.…._

…_._

…

_.._

.

Just by simply seeing her name flashing right in front of my phone's screen, my heart began to ache. My body suddenly trembled, and the feeling I was trying so hard to forget came rushing back to me… that painful tormenting feeling was slowly and quietly engulfing me…

I pulled out all the courage I have and act as if it didn't affect me. I forced a smile out as I looked into her worried green eyes, "I'm-…"

Before I could even finish what I was trying to say, I was already crying.

My hands brushed the tears away and tried to reassure her once again, "I'm okay. It's weird. These tears just started-…" laughing weakly, failing miserably from any of my attempts.

"I'm hungry." Haruka quickly said. The last thing I saw of her is a blurred image of her back before the door was finally shut close.

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

Frankly speaking, I was a little bit annoyed. I was expecting a cute sweet smile across her lips then mouthing my name along with words of gratitude but instead I was kicked off from the bed then was screamed ruthlessly at with degrading word, 'Hentai' to name one.

I was really, but I never thought it would turn the atmosphere into an awkward silence and further more have Michiru into feeling a bit frenzied.

And there I was sitting across her, practically thinking of a way to break this atmosphere. I thought of different topics to start with, probably with teasing first just to warm it up then hopefully some silly banter would follow next. Anything just to shake this weird creepy and awkward aura around us.

Settling with the teasing, I breathed out and was about to speak it out aloud when a beeping sound distracted me.

I looked over at Michiru and saw her quickly turning away. She pulled her bag closer and dug in it and caught her phone. The phone flipped open, and judging by the way her brows crease, her lips quiver and the heavy breathing, it only meant one thing.

Her.

Michiru looked up and forced out a smile, "I'm-…"

My eyes widened when I saw it.

In her blue orbs were tears.

Her hands brushed the tears away while reassuring me once again, "I'm okay. It's weird. These tears just started-…"

She laughed weakly, her tears not stopping from falling. Whatever Michiru was trying to pull out, she was failing miserably at it.

There was a feeling of heaviness gathering in my chest. And whatever that feeling was, I felt powerless as I looked into her eyes.

"I'm hungry." I said not even taking a glance of her as I leave. I quickly shut the door close.

_The last thing I want to see this morning is to see her cry._

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

As I stepped out of my room, I was hoping to see Haruka's face shamelessly munching in on our food. I did get to see someone munching our food as if there's no tomorrow but it wasn't her.

"You're a bit early for tomorrow's breakfast." She commented, chewing the last piece of bread. I waved a hand and took a milk carton from the ref and sat in front of her. Her eyes then shot wide. She gasped, "Have you been crying?"

"No…" I sighed, sipping a cold glass of milk, "My head just hurts a little, that's all.."

"Of course it hurts, idiot. You were completely drunk last night." She spat, _quite endearingly…_ I rolled my eyes and refused to retort something back. From utter ridicule, she then announced her motherly trait by asking worriedly, "Did something happen?"

I shook my head and smiled, "Nothing. Akane and I just went out for a drink."

What we Kaioh's all have in common is we all are skeptical. My mom is one yet good enough she decided to wave my answer off and reply an advice of her own instead "Just don't do it again. You've caused Haruka enough by having her carry you here."

I nodded and a few seconds after, Kokoro happily showed up in the kitchen modeling her new pink floral dress. She beamed at us, widening my smile even further. I kneeled and fixed the bow on her head.

"Let's go! Let's go!" she shouted excitedly, pulling my mother's hand eagerly out the kitchen.

I stood up and turned to face her, "You're going somewhere?"

"I'm going to buy Koko a new pair shoes."

"Hai! New Koko shoes!" throwing her hands up, smiling cutely as usual.

My mother smiled, scooping Kokoro from the floor. They walked out of the kitchen and to the door. I followed behind them.

"Do you want me to buy you anything?"

"No. I'm okay." I said.

"We'll be back around three. You go ahead and eat lunch without us."

"I will."

Koko opened the door and twirled out of the house. After inserting the last shoe, my mother got up from the floor. "We're going."

"Ah-.." I murmured. She looked over her shoulder and raised a brow. "Have you seen Haruka this morning?"

She turned around, "I thought she said something to you."

"No… she didn't say anything…"

"Well, she left really early. She was quite in a hurry."

"I see."

"Did you two got into an argument?" She asked.

"No. I just kind of kicked her this morning." I responded, my face turning away from her disappointed gaze.

"You and your lack of gratefulness." She grunted disappointedly. She shook her head and sighed, "Just try and thank her if you see her and do apologize."

"I will. I will." I waved. I saw kokoro angrily pulling the hem of my mom's clothing. "Ah I think someone's really eager to go now and buy those shoes."

My mom looked down and saw kokoro pouting at us. She laughed, "We'll be going now. Don't forget to lock the door."

"I won't. See you!"

I shut the door closed and locked it as advised by my nagging mother. I walked back to the living room and lazily laid on the sofa.

Televisions were always been my companion during this times of being all alone. Moments like this comes once in a while and whenever I get this sort of time to myself, I always have the most relaxing time. And it was simply what I want. What happened yesterday even makes being alone today better. But as happy as I was not having anyone to pry into my problems, being alone felt a little bit lonely. I hate to admit it but to have someone or simply just Haruka right at this very moment would be alright… _maybe enough._

I skipped through channels and channels endlessly. I stopped when the sound of our door bell ringing began penetrating inside the house. Pulling my feet off from the comfort of the table, I grudgingly walked towards our door.

It was probably my sister and my mother coming back for something they've forgotten to bring or those people selling a year subscription of magazine door to door.

I sighed then put up my most welcoming smile as I swung the door open.

From the two choices I had in mind, none even came close. I tried to speak but found something stuck down my throat called shock.

Instead her voice penetrated my ear first. "Good you're dressed!" Haruka clapped, beaming.

"That, I much know of." I replied a bit confused to what she just said. She raised a brow, smiling lopsidedly. I rolled my eyes, "What happened to you anyway?"

"Come with me" She intercepted, pulling my hand away.

"What? Hey wait! Answer me first!" I demanded, shaking my hand out of her grasp.

"Just come with me." Grabbing my hand once again, but this time much firmer in hers.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere fun." came the simple reply.

I don't know what this fun implicates, but if Haruka said it, safety isn't a guarantee. "But-…"

She stopped. We were now standing out of the house in front of what I supposed to be her motorcycle.

Dropping my hand down, she then faced me "Okay you've got to stop all that whining."

"My what?" I asked angrily, showing my feeling of displeasure. I didn't like the tone of that. Besides what's that suppose to mean, right?

Haruka rolled her eyes, and then sighed. She stared at me then spoke softly, almost pleadingly "Just once Michiru, don't be so stubborn and just come with me."

"I'm not stubborn." I mumbled, turning my eyes away.

"Oh, you don't know yourself very well then." My blonde friend scoffed and remarked annoyingly. She handed of a helmet and added, "Put this on."

I angrily took it away and wore it. "And you know me?"

"I know women." smiling cockily and assuredly as she rode onto the bike. "I'm very observant, I tell you." She grinned.

I stood still, looking at her then at her bike.

"Why are you still standing there? Come on."

"I won't ride that death machine!" I said flatly. Haruka only looked at me skeptically while holding back a smile. I continued, "Motorcycles are dangerous! Most deaths are caused by being on a motorcycle!"

"That's absurd."

"Care to venture why." I challenged; my hands around my waist.

"You see when people in motorcycles get into accidents they usually flew out of it. So basically they don't die on motorcycles anymore."

"And that's your way of encouraging me? What's that, a comic relief?" _What a pathetic explanation!_ My face, I bet, suddenly twisted a form I solely called utter annoyance care of by her 'explanation'.

"Just come on! It's safe."

"I don't want to!" I said resolutely.

"I thought you weren't stubborn?"

"I'm not!"

"Then prove me wrong." She challenged, smiling that annoying smile of hers.

I gritted my teeth. _Oh how I hate this! She could be very manipulative and I hate it. I know that she's having fun at this. And I simply hate that she knows I can't turn a challenged like that down, especially when it was accompanied by that sly smile plastered across her lips._

I growled and rode on the bike, sitting behind her, "I'll get you for this."

"That, I cannot wait for." She chuckled starting the engine. "Ready?"

"Does it matter?"

She laughed. "Alright. Hold onto me."

I held onto her sides a bit loosely with much content for my part. Unfortunately though, instead of having Haruka driving the bike already, she looked over her shoulder and spoke, "Hold tighter."

I furrowed my brows then she laughed. "This isn't about feeling my body up, it's about not dying Michiru."

And as much as I hate to admit it, she was right. Besides, I really don't like the idea of dying because I failed to hold on tightly. I sighed and as I breathed out, I circled both my arms around her.

"Don't try to sneak you hands above my waist." She kidded, accelerating the bike up.

I was about to retort something back but as soon as she sped the engine up, I was left with nothing but holding onto her tighter and screaming, "KYAAA!"

She chuckled. Surely one of us was enjoying this, and it wasn't me. I gripped a little tighter

"Not that tight. Are you planning on killing me?"

"Well, Are you planning on killing me as well? Slow down will you!" I spat.

"Don't worry. I've got some awards behind my driving skills." She gloated.

"I-DON'T-CARE!" I pointed out clearly. "Slow down or I'll dig my nails deeper! I tell you, I REALLY have long nails." I threatened.

Happily enough, it worked. As we turned left at a street, Haruka slowed down a line or two on her meter.

"Better, miss demanding?"

"Much." I smiled triumphantly.

Then we're off to I place I don't even have a clue off.

I felt soft cold breeze tracing my skin, ruffling my hair a little bit, and the smell of sea during morning breeze dancing inside my nostrils. I looked to the side and saw a clear blue sea vastly spreading through the horizon and was remarkably sparkling under the sun's golden rays. It was simply stunning. The scenery was breath-taking, the wind was refreshing, and the ride was surely comforting. The feeling emanating from behind me was undoubtedly called happiness. I closed my eyes and relaxed my head onto Haruka's back.

_Just this time, I'll let this feeling get into me..._

I lost sight of time and where we are going. Feeling the warmth of her back was enough to get me occupied for the whole ride. The only time I got aware of what was going on around me was when I felt the bike stopped and heard Haruka speaking once again, "Here we are."

As I opened my eyes, I was welcomed by a sandy road and a concrete bridge extending a few meters from the shore.

"You can let go now." I snapped. "But then again I don't mind this." She added, smiling mischievously as usual.

I quickly removed my arms and jumped off the bike. "It amuses me how you can manage to make those words dirty."

"It's gift. Some just doesn't walk in the light as I do." She replied dramatically. I giggled. "Come on." Once again she pulled my hand.

I wanted so badly to protest. I wasn't seeing any point anymore for her to hold my hand and drag me but somehow a part of me held those protests back and let this moment or myself, for once, be as what Haruka earnestly had in mind. Besides if it crosses the line between PG 13 and R18, some punching and screaming can be done.

_Although it's also partially because it's warm…_

_Haruka's hand that is..._

_It's warm and has its own gentleness into it..._

"Are you ready?"

I shook my head and stared at her. "Ready for what?"

A grin started forming around her lips. She stepped back, dropping my hand away, "For this." Another hand stretched up.

I looked ahead and saw what looked seemingly like the Toronto's CN tower or a concrete figure resembling a needle towering over us.

Then I dropped my eyes back at Haruka and stared blankly at her.

The next thing I knew, I was already sitting down, with seatbelts strongly fastened around my waist and a soft cushion wrapped around a metal clasped strongly against my shoulders. I looked beside me and saw Haruka smiling. And all I could think of was how dead am I?

"HARUKAAA!"

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

_Oh how worth it seeing that reaction of hers!_

_As soon as I showed her the ride behind me, her face suddenly went pale, then her knees began to tremble. From that point on, I knew she had always been afraid of heights and... I knew already how I loved seeing that reaction. She stood there and just stared blankly at me. And as much as I like her reaction then, I knew I would love her reaction more once we ride it._

Dominating Michiru, _strength-wise_, I quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her. As soon as she snapped from her reverie, it was already too late for her to back out. She was already securely fastened onto the seat. She looked at me then at that point on, I knew I was right; I do love her reaction now more than her reaction earlier.

And from the top of her lungs, she screamed, "HARUKAAA!"

I stared at her and innocently smiled, "Yes?"

"Don't 'Yes? Yes?' me, idiot! What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know.." I kept my smile up. "Care to guess what?"

"Don't start with me!" She finally glared, gritting her teeth. I tell you if Michiru only had cyclops' power, I've probably been toasted a second ago. Luckily, she doesn't.

I chuckled."Gomen. Gomen. We're riding this ride. It'll be fun!"

"FUN? FUN? WHAT'S FUN ABOUT THIS?" She asked drastically, verging on angrily. "We'll be propelled upward then downward, only God knows at what speed!"

"That makes it fun!"

"Get me off of this! I don't want to have fun, I want to stay alive!"

"Michiru, that's insane." I sighed. Michiru could really be over analyzing and sometimes it's verging on irrationality.

"Oh I'm sorry for thinking about my life, I guess you're too carefree to neglect about that part."

"It's not dangerous. I've rode this a few times and you see I'm still alive."

"I don't want to depend my life on faith!"

"That perhaps or you're just afraid. You know Michiru, it is okay to be afraid of heights." I smiled smugly as usual.

Her brows furrowed as she glared at me. I can't believe this trick is working again on her. "I'm not scared. I just prefer living."

"Admit it, someone like you also has fears, and yours is fear of heights."

"I am not afraid of heights." She said resolutely, settling back onto the seat. "Heights don't scare me."

"That I want to see."

"You'll see." She proudly announced.

_(Change your mind by Boyce Avenue)_

I smiled and glanced over her hand which was shaking tremendously. I chuckled a little.

The ride shook abruptly as it started, and Michiru's hands trembled far more than I imagined was possible.

I sighed then smiled. I reached out and rested my hand on top of hers. "It's okay. I'll be here." I assured with a confident voice. "Hey, if you die, there's a big chance I will die also."

"And that was supposed to calm me?" she remarked, clearly not happy about what I just said.

I chuckled. "The trick here is to close your eyes. I'm also afraid of heights and that's my secret."

She laughed then teased "So you're a sissy."

"I am." I said proudly. "But don't you think it's better to face your fears once in awhile?"

She then smiled warmly than I used to remember. I felt her hold tightening. "If I die, I'll hunt your soul in hell."

"Oh, I'll be in heaven." I returned. She giggled afterwards.

The ride then started. Endlessly it propelled us upward and downward and as Michiru said, only God knows in what speed.

Her hand never left my hand. Instead she held it tighter. And as she screamed the hell out of it, there was smile spreading on her face. And at the simple sight of that, had me enjoying the whole ride.

_Definitely…_

_I love her reaction more than anyone else…_

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

_I never liked riding anything that would dare to challenge my fear of heights but riding that one certainly made me feel a lot better than before. It was exhilarating and invigorating. I somehow found a new respect for myself for riding it. I felt triumphant at some point or another._

"Feeling better?"

"That felt nice." I breathed out, stretching my arms up. "I've never done that before."

"I think I broke an eardrum from all that screaming." She teased.

"We could make it two." I returned. She laughed. "But really, I feel great." I breathed in then out. "I feel more easy and relaxed right now. I think I could scream some more."

"You know, there are other ways to vent your feelings out… Screaming is one of them. So next time you feel happy or sad, try to scream instead." Haruka said, and for once there was seriousness in the tone of her voice.

_Was she worried about me? Is the reason for dragging me out here was because she was worried? It may be presumptuous to think that someone I just gotten to know was putting her heart out for me to make me feel better but somehow I can't help to think that way. Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. But…_

_I rather drown myself with the thought that she was worried about me than not…_

I took her hand in my own and dragged her to another ride. "I got a lot more screaming left."

She smiled and ran along with me.

We rode the rollercoaster where Haruka was hysterically panicking. It was cute, though. She held onto the bars as tightly as possible. And as we walked off from the ride, Haruka was still trembling. It was funny but also I found it adorable. It was weird that I do, but I just do. It's like when you thought of a person that couldn't any more be buff or courageous suddenly they prove you just how wrong you are. That was what I thought when I saw Haruka acting like that. Then I wondered how many of us do actually know that she's like this. The thought had me smiling. I felt a bit happy. I was one those people who knew something about her that you don't normally come across just by looking at her. I guess it was rewarding, don't you think?

I dragged Haruka then to a horror house. She stood proudly before me and scared me by telling me stories that can and will happen inside the horror house. Honestly, I thought it was lame for her to do that, but as soon as we got in, I suddenly knew why. She held onto my arm for dear life as we walked through the path with nothing but whirling dim light lighting us down. She screamed,_ a lot_. And before I knew it, I was being dragged out of the horror booth already. That's when she told me a story from her past when her sister played a trick on her and left her inside the horror house. From that point on she never went in. I asked her why she then went along with me and she simply answered that she knew I would like to go inside and she doesn't want to ruin it. I petted her head while she only glared at me.

After that, she took control of where we were going, which didn't include any of the rides. We stopped at a stall. A middle aged man handed off a gun to Haruka in exchange of a hundred yen. It took Haruka five hundred yen before winning a feet tall bunny stuffed toy. She pulled me once again and now stopping at a food stall. She ordered a lot of food we could both share, and half of its price had come out of my own wallet. Haruka could really be stingy at times then again we're not really on a date for her to pay for my meals. Still it is a common courtesy to pay for someone's meal if they're the ones who invited them out of nowhere then again, courtesy isn't exactly in her dictionary.

I never thought in a thousand years that spending this time freely with Haruka who I just gotten to know for three days would be this enjoying. Sure, Haruka and I have a lot of differences and I could attest to that, but this time being with her seemed to shatter those differences between us. I hated her guts, I did, but now I don't even know why? It's funny really when you think about it but then again thinking makes everything complicated. But what I'm sure of is that I really enjoy being around her. Simply being by her side, it feels a breath of fresh air. Nothing was hard or complicated. Everything was easy and simple. And by her side, being happy this day made it easy and simple.

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

_The carnival was a lot more fun than I expected it to be. Having Michiru discover my fears, my lameness and utter cowardliness may be a little vexing and embarrassing but then again if I could get that smile on her face not to fade, then I'll probably do it over and over again. Seeing her smile once more, made everything worth it. And I definitely would do everything just to nurture that smile of hers. After all, that smile was one of the things I liked about her. Then again I like everything about her. And if nurturing everything I like about her would mean giving everything up, I probably won't hesitate even for a fraction of a second. Love or simple infatuation… whatever it is that I'm feeling, I certainly know that this is something new… something remarkably strong… something undoubtedly real…_

_And this is a little secret I'll hold onto myself for now._

"Here we are." I said, pulling to a stop. I got off from the bike first and helped Michiru out.

"So chivalrous."

"Charming?"

"Annoying."

I laughed.

_I can't get enough of this. There's not even one second that talking, arguing, or just lame bickering with her came off as boring or tiring. It's always exciting, fun and somehow refreshing. Everything was interesting when it includes Michiru in it. I do like her and maybe I'm being biased with my judgment but this honesty, frankness and cleverness were one of the many things that caught my attention in the first place. The mere fact that she was different had me looking only at her... And it's simply amazes me how she managed to..._

We stopped by the door. Michiru looked at me smiling as she bid, "I really enjoy today. See you then."

I nodded. I watched her as she opened the door. And as she entered, something down my throat kept bothering. I breathed and finally voiced out what I've been meaning to ask all this time. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

She turned around, "None that I know of. Why?"

I clenched the keys in my hand while the other rubbed the back of my neck, "You see my sister is having a formal party tonight."

"Okay?"

I straightened and spoke decisively, "Would you like to accompany me to my sister's event?"

"I don't know... I need to ask my mother first."

"I already asked her for permission. So?"

"but I don't have anything elegant to wear." She reasoned out.

"Don't worry about that. I had arranged something for you to wear. Would you now? Please. Just a favor. It's lonely to go alone."

She laughed. "Alright. Loneliness does make a good argument."

She entered the house. I rode my bike but just like the tag from the carnival, I did leave happier and better after that. Now, I just know, I'll only be happier.

_**-x0x-**_

_**-Michiru-**_

As soon as I entered, I saw Kokoro by the living room watching TV while my mother walked out of the kitchen. I don't know why but somehow there was something remarkably questioning about the smile my mother was giving me. Venturing the reasons as to what is a bit tiring, so instead I settled with shrugging it with a smile and went off to my room in preparation for tonight.

As I entered my room, I found myself surprised at the long black gown resting on my bed. There were laces around the waist and diamonds on the far top. It was elegant, beautiful and probably worth more than my salary for a year.

Now that I think about it, this is what Haruka meant by _'I had arranged something for you to wear' _thinking even further maybe this is also the reason why my mother was smiling before.

"Honestly!" I sighed and lifted the dress up. Still, knowing both of them did connive didn't stop me from smiling. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. Besides, doing something like this and planning it, it may as well be worthwhile.

I directly went to bathroom and got myself cleaned. I changed afterwards and soon found my hair in the tender hands of my mother.

After an hour of dressing and fixing up, the doorbell rang twice. The next thing I heard was Kokoro happily screaming her name. I stood up from the stool and walked out of the room with my mother giving me thumbs up.

As soon as I stepped out, I saw Haruka tickling my little sister who by now was laughing uncontrollably. I walked closer, "Kokoro might die laughing."

Haruka looked up and instantly her hands stopped, her mouth opened, and her eyes a bit surprised.

"What? Is something on my face?" I asked worriedly.

She shook her head and stood up from kneeling. "No. No it's not that. It's just that-…"

"Onee-chan's beautiful." My sister proudly announced.

"Yeah, she sure is Kokoro-chin." Haruka supported.

Out of nowhere, Kokoro was scooped off from the floor and was immediately dragged away from us. Haruka and I stood quietly by the front door.

"Wow…" was the first word flowed right through her mouth. "God must have spent a lot more time on you…"

I certainly did blush and returned the compliment as well, "You look quite dashing as well in your suit."

"I had it ironed out." She replied proudly. I giggled. "Shall we?" extending her hand out.

"Before we go," I started. Haruka looked at me and I continued, "I want you to promise me you won't try to hit on me."

She smiled, far more different than what she usually had on. She said softly, almost affectionately. "Then you should have worn something different."

I felt my ears getting hot. I quickly slapped her across the arm.

Haruka chuckled, rubbing her arm. "Hey, I thought there wouldn't be any hitting."

"And when did you become a smart ass?"

"You don't take compliments too well, ne Michiru?" She mused, inching closer

"Haruka, it's not a compliment when it's from you."

"Ehh" she gasped amusedly. "Then what is it?"

"Sexual harassment." I spat confidently.

"And now you're the smart ass." She retorted.

I cheekily smiled before her, crossing my arms over my chest, my eyes challenging her out. She smiled and raised both her arms. She then bowed graciously before me, one hand reaching out._ I guess we had an understanding_. I gladly accepted the invitation and placed my hand on her.

We walked to her car, and she gallantly opened the door for me. I went inside. Haruka ran around and went inside the driver's sit.

She then faced me, "Ready?"

I nodded.

She revved the engine up and roared out on our street. _Backwards._

She hit the brakes quickly, and I felt my soul plunging out of my body.

She turned to me and smiled, "Reverse."

"Do you have to tell?" I angrily screamed out.

"Sorry." Now properly putting it on the first gear.

I sighed disappointedly, "Honestly, you just couldn't make this night perfect"

"Why?" Haruka immediately looked at me then smiled slyly. "Did you want me to make this perfect?"

I hit her arm and shouted, "Watch the road you idiot! And stop hitting on me!"

"I'm not hitting on you. But you certainly are."

I faked a smile and slapped her once more. "Good one."

Haruka quickly commented, "You know you've got to stop that. It does hurt."

The ride was silent but not awkward. It was as if we had a mutual understanding that we both liked, for once, enjoy the peace and quiet between us. Haruka turned the radio on and the sound of Stevie wonder's song playing in the radio filled the silent atmosphere on our way to the event.

_**-x0x-**_

_**-Haruka-**_

_It was really satisfying to have someone as gorgeous as Michiru around my arm. People looked at us with much concentration and men obviously were staring at her. What I liked the most was giving this impression that we were a couple, which wasn't the case but it was something I certainly and secretly wishing for. Still, I'm happy she's here with me right now._

As we walked through the red velvet aisle, I had come across this really really wide smile approaching us.

"Haruka!" Extending her greeting by dropping a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Nee-san." I greeted with a warm smile. She smiled back which a second later got a little wider than how I wanted it to be.

She carefully eyed Michiru and teasingly asked, "And who's this gorgeous young woman you're with?"

"This is my friend Kaioh Michiru."

"A friend? Is that so?" She teased, winking knowingly at my direction.

"Onee!"

"Sorry. Sorry" She waved then extending her hand towards Michiru. "Anna Walsham"

Michiru smiled and delightfully accepted the handshake, "Kaioh Michiru. Pleasure to meet you, Walsham-san."

"Oh, call me Anna. And the pleasure's all mine, Michiru." My sister waved. From being busy with us, my sister then suddenly ran off to other incoming guests. I guess that's to be expected.

I led Michiru in and we sat on the table we were assigned to. She sat down while I took the liberty to go and get us some drink. I asked for two glass of champagne from the bar. Turning around I saw Michiru happily conversing with some people in our table. And as I walked back to the table, my lovely sister stopped me from my tracks.

"So tell me, who is she?"

I sighed. "A friend and nothing more."

"Really, Haruka? I'm your sister, I know you very well."

"I know, a bit frightening on how well that is." I returned. She lightly slapped me on the arm. I guess some women do like to slap someone by the arm when returning a joke. "It's nothing really, we're just friends."

She eyed me dubiously for a while before getting satisfied with my answer. "Alright. Fine."

With that the question between me and Michiru ended, but my sister didn't stop from talking. The topic drastically went from us to the things happened while she was backed in England and anything related for that matter. She was enthusiastically telling stories,_ I could tell were lovely_, but somehow I was far more engrossed at glancing at Michiru. She was smiling, and certainly enough, it only takes something as simple as that to have my attention all on her. And as idiotic and cheesy as this sound, looking at that smile, I found myself smiling as well.

And I guess my sister noticed this because out of nowhere she suddenly uttered out, "It's a nice song Haruka. It's a waste not dancing to that."

_(You make it real by James Morisson)_

I looked at her and found myself handing the two glasses to her. Anna nudge me on the stomach for encouragement and a second after, I was walking towards her. The ballroom gotten bigger and our table felt farther as I took my steps towards her. My heart kept pounding onto my chest so hard, my hands we're terribly shaking and I can't stop myself from sweating. _Crap._ I never felt so damn nervous in my entire life but still I kept walking- just straight to where she is. Like I said, it's better to face your fears once in a while.

I stopped behind her, and surprisingly enough, they all stopped from talking and looked at me. Michiru turned around and smiled, "Hey."

"Hey." I replied. I felt my pulse racing but this has to happen somehow. I stood beside her and looked up "It's a nice song, isn't it?"

"That was quite out of the blue." She commented. I chuckled in return. She smiled shortly after replying, "It is, but such a waste not doing anything."

"We could dance." I quickly suggested.

"Dance?"

I turned, now fully facing her and extended out a hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"I-…"

"Just for tonight." I pleaded then added with a grin "Who here wants to have this young lady dance with me?" I asked to the people around us.

They all smiled and mouthed all at once "We do."

"But I can't dance" Michiru reasoned out.

"It's easy… just sway along..."

"I thought dancing was more than that?"

I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to the center. _If we want to dance unto that song, we can't argue much anymore right?_ I lifted an arm up and gently wrapped it around her waist while I guide her other hand onto my shoulder. As soon as we were settled, I started swaying, with Michiru stiffly following behind me.

"It is more than that… but why don't we start with this? There are no steps in dancing, just let your heart follow the music, then it'll be alright." I smiled. By the second, Michiru was becoming stiffer and stiffer. I laughed lightly. "Loosen up… Just dance Michiru and think later."

"Well sorry for being stiff. I told you I can't dance." She pouted.

I inched closer my head resting over her shoulder, and whispered. "Close your eyes. Relax your shoulders… breathe normally… just move slowly, sway gracefully… See, now you're dancing. You don't have to prove to anyone that you're good at dancing. Just be yourself and move the way your heart tells you."

"Well my heart tells me I look like a fool."

I laughed then smiled as I inched back to look at her "then let's be a fool together."

There weren't any witty response after that. We kept swaying to the sound in the background still maintaining the quiet atmosphere between us.

After a couple of minutes, Michiru was the first to voice something out. "You're good at this, aren't you?

"Dancing?" I asked as I laughed. "Let me tell you a secret, I can't dance. but who's to judge anyway?

Michiru giggled, "No.. I mean with words."

"Oh that. Yeah, I'm a smooth talker."

"And not a very modest one."

"Is it working?" Michiru instantly raised her brow. I laughed. "I'm not hitting on you."

"Is that how you manage to get all those women?" She asked.

I thought for a little seconds before answering. "Usually I just smile. But in your case, you managed to challenge my intellectual out."

"And I seem to miss that part."

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight. For I never saw true beauty till this night."

"And quoting Shakespeare was one of those?"

I laughed once again. "See. It's a bit troubling to think what could make you fall for me. To be honest, I never really had a hard time having any woman I want."

"A conceited person never gets anywhere because he thinks he is already there."

"Touché." I applauded. "But I did prepare myself for such insult."

"Curious."

_(Change your mind by Boyce Avenue)_

"Dancing." I spun her around. She laughed. I removed my hand from her waist and held her hand instead. I swung my hips while flicking my fingers. She laughed and followed along with me.

_Maybe just for tonight, it's okay to think that you and I are more than friends…_

_And think that the song playing in the background is the theme of our new found love for one another…_

_It wouldn't be so bad to think that way, would it?_ _After all, happiness is what matters most. And right now, drowning myself with this thought, hoping even for a fraction of it was somehow possible, made me the happiest person I had ever imagined._

_**-x0x-**_

_**-Michiru-**_

"Thanks for coming with me." She said as she dropped me off.

"Iie." I waved then smiled. "I enjoyed it a lot."

"I'll get going then. It's getting a pretty late."

"Yeah. Take care then."

"I will. Do give my good night to your family."

"Hai." I smiled and waved.

She walked back and opened the gate.

"Haruka." I suddenly called out. She turned around.

"Hai?"

"Just when I thought I knew you, you suddenly surprised me with your unpredictable motives."

"What?" she laughed.

"This might not be enough but," I smiled, appreciatively, "Thank you. Thank you for tonight, Haruka."

Haruka smiled smugly the way I used to know it, "Well it's about time, Michiru. It's about time to give this charming blonde some credit."

I laughed, "Take care."

The last thing I saw was her waving hand as her car disappeared from the darkness.

_There are reasons to despise this day. Painful reasons I rather not cross. But right now, there are a lot more reasons to stay happy, to keep smiling, to keep looking ahead and Haruka gave me all that reasons…_

_Maybe I won't remember why, and how… but surely enough, she will always give me a reason to smile._

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. 5: She kissed me?

_**Sorry for the long wait. here's Chap 5. Please enjoy.**_

_**AU**_

_**Day 3**_

_**

* * *

**_

_A pair of blue orbs watched the glimmering sky above her. Ever since her tall blonde friend left her all alone, she was left with nothing but to engross herself in the scenery around her. Though the cold breeze sent a shiver to run down the woman's petite frame, joy and serenity prevailed throughout her body instead. And as the wind blew across her soft skin, a smile would graze her lips each and every single time._

_Soft but audible steps were then heard from a near distance. She looked around and saw the same blonde woman who had left her earlier. The blonde smiled innocently as she moved forward._

"_I was starting to think you had left me here." Michiru brooded over, though in a playful manner._

"_I can't leave a pretty lady all by herself." Haruka said, taking a sit next to her. She looked at the mocking smile of Michiru's and added impishly, "or the one who ruthlessly murdered my feet on the dance floor."_

"_I did give a warning beforehand."_

"_Oh I know. But I was really thinking not that brutal." The taller of the two said, chuckling_

_Michiru narrowed her gaze before shrugging everything out. "You know what, I think I have matured a little."_

"_Really?" Haruka gasped amusingly._

"_Really." The sea nymph nodded with a smile. "The Michiru before would have done this." She said, hitting Haruka across the forehead, which stunned the blonde but kept the playfulness of her smile. "But now, I can just take it all in."_

"_I need to learn that" she muttered, rubbing her forehead. Both women burst into fits of laughter… and stopped to gasp for some air._

_Just then, Michiru saw a white plastic bag on the blonde's hand. "What's that?"_

"_Ah this?" Haruka asked, raising the bag up. Michiru nodded. "Well something that could make you smile."_

"_Is that a million yen?"_

_Haruka's brows furrowed. Her lips started turning into a sly grin, "A million yen? That's all it takes? Where's the pride I've been arguing with all this time? I thought you'd be smiling for at least a ten."_

_Michiru faked a smile as she playfully hit the blonde across the arm. "Economic crisis. A million is enough."_

_Haruka laughed. She then dug her hand inside and grabbed a round bun. "Here you go"_

_The smaller of the two looked at the blonde's hand then back at her face. "Nikuman? Seriously?"_

"_Hai. The old lady gave me a great discount for that." She beamed. "Something to smile about,ne?"_

_Michiru sighed, rolling her eyes. Haruka then grabbed her share inside the bag as well and begun unwrapping it. She took a bite then mumbled a few words out, "Nice place huh?"_

"_I was wondering how you have known such place."_

"_Well." She stopped as she swallowed down her food. "It was during those times when I used my bike or 'the death machine' as you preferred to call it, to go to school but ended up not going to school instead."_

"_And to think that something good will come out of skipping a class." Michiru said, mocking."So do you usually bring all your girls here?"_

_Haruka stopped from munching to look at her. She laughed lightly before turning back to look at the scenery. "Nope. You're the first."_

_As surprising as this revelation was, she was far more surprised when Michiru felt a blush build up from her cheeks and her heart suddenly pounding a little faster. She wanted to ask herself why but she was more than commited to shrug this feelings by bantering out, "You really do know what to say."_

_Haruka laughed, taking another bite. "It's best when it's hot."_

"_What is?"_

"_Nikuman. Besides it makes the scenery look much better."_

_Michiru smiled, taking a big bite from the said food. Haruka let out a contented smile and took a bite as well. There were no words uttered after that .The two sat still enjoying the quiet and peaceful atmosphere around them while happily indulging the hot nikuman._

_A strong gust of wind suddenly came roaring at their direction. Michiru yelped a little as she shivered at the coldness it brought._

_Haruka, on the other hand, quickly removed her coat and wrapped it around the other girl. "Here you go."_

"_Ah.. thank you."_

"_I'd say charming. sweet. endearing." she pointed out._

"_I'd say shameless. bold. confident." Michiru spat, grinning. Haruka looked at her for second before nodding appraisingly and clapping._

"_Ne," she started, her tone a bit different from before. "Do you think... I mean.. do you think tomorrow would be a great day?" Michiru asked, looking away._

"_Do you?"_

"_I don't know… I'm used to having someone there for me, waiting, caring, loving… It's just that, now I'm wondering...if there would be someone waiting for me after this."_

"_hmmm…" Haruka murmured._

"_Why am I asking you anyway?" Michiru snorted. "You don't even know what love is."_

"_Hey!" Haruka move back dramatically, hand over chest. "I've been around women to at least give an opinion about that."_

"_Having sex with them is not the same as being in love or being in a relationship."_

"_That's really a cheap shot."_

_Michiru giggled at the cutely pouting blonde. After a while, she sighed, wrapping her arms around her legs then resting her head on her knees._

"_I'm just wondering what would be tomorrow like. After all, Mikoto was my first… and when something like that happens, you begin to feel uncertain about love in general…"_

_Haruka's face began to soften at Michiru's hopeful expression. Looking up at the starry sky, she said in a very gentle voice, "Wanna know something, Michiru?"_

_She chuckled lightly, "Alright."_

"_I think there are lot of things that may surprise you just yet. I mean, just because something good ends doesn't mean something better won't begin. And believe me there will be something out there better for you... "_

_Michiru smiled, raising a brow. "And how would you know that?"_

"_Because…if it didn't work out with that person, it only means that someone out there loves you even more." She looked down and warmly stared at Michiru, "Don't you think?"_

_And for the longest time, a genuine smile cradled along the sea nymph's lips. "You know what,"_

"_What?"_

"_You're odd."_

_The taller one scoffed, "Is that a compliment?"_

"_I mean in a good way." Michiru quickly added in defense. Then continued, "You're cocky, confident, narcissist-…"_

"_Let me guess, not your first time to compliment someone?"_

_Michiru laughed. "No really. But you're also… let's see, you're surprisingly… gentle, kind and thoughtful. Somehow, that conceitedness and everything, it suddenly doesn't matter anymore."_

"_I am a lot of things. You just have to be patient to see them all out." Haruka grinned proudly, hand over chest._

"_Surprisingly you are. And yes, it does really ask a lot of patience from someone. But modesty really isn't your thing." Michiru mused with a simple smile. The blonde chuckled in return._

"_Well..." Haruka stood up, brushing the dust off her pants. "Shall I take you home?" gentle hands reaching out._

_Smaller but soft hands gladly accepted the offer. Michiru was pulled up… and somehow… they ended up walking hand in hand, with no hint of protest coming from the outspoken sea nymph beauty._

_

* * *

_

**Three Days After**

**

* * *

**

**Day 4**

_**-Haruka-**_

Let's see…

If a person asked me how my three days went by, I would look into their eyes and say with much love and sincerity 'life-changing'.

…

…

Okay maybe not that dramatic or that incredibly poetic but I am sure that the feeling was different than I usually get to experience. It was fun, exciting and certainly engaging. And that is somewhat noteworthy, especially coming from someone who would _more often than not_ describe her day as wet, wild and hot.

So in a sense, it could be really life-changing. Normally, I get to spend three days with different women and get as far as I wanted. But now I spent it with only one woman, didn't get as far as bantering, childish bickering or some light verbal attack, and yet in an odd way, I'm more contented. And though the farthest that I got was a word of gratitude, I was far happier.

There was something about her that keeps me coming back, well aside from the fact that I like her, somehow, she kept the level of my interest high enough to keep out of any girl's reach and had me fully engaged on her. _Trust me on that one; I normally don't stick to only one girl._

But all kidding aside, I really enjoyed it. I probably wouldn't mind having every single day spent like that. I'm not saying that those three days I spent with her completely changed me, it's just that,_ I had a feeling that something like that doesn't come quite often…_

"So." I snapped and looked at the woman sitting in front of me. "How was your three days?" She asked as she scanned through the sheets of paper.

I smiled and leaned an inch closer. "Life-changing, sensei." I said with much love and sincerity.

Her face went sour as she pushed my face away with a hand. "Did you lose a bolt or two?"

I tossed my hair as I looked into a distant space. "Normally, I would retort something back but I'm that much thankful for grouping me with Michiru."

"And normally, I would have reported you long ago but I owe your sister that much not to." She retorted exactly as expected. "And where's the report I asked you to do?"

"Here." I handed out with a smile. Her hand quickly took it away and piled it next to the other papers on her desk. "I went through a lot just to write that."

"You'll be going through a lot more if you didn't." She rephrased, taking a quick sip from her coffee. "Who in the world would fail their homeroom anyway?" muttering silently to herself.

I pulled the chair next to hers and sat, head leaning on the backrest. "Ne, can I ask you something?"

She nodded, "Anything related to school."

I whistled as I rolled my eyes and kept my mouth indefinitely shut after that.

She groaned before waving a hand. "Go ahead."

"I think I've gotten myself in an impossible situation." I murmured. She stared at me for a while with a lopsided smile hanging at the corner of her lips.

I looked away as I continued with my head behind my arms, "How should I put it… it's like, you suddenly found yourself in the middle of something you don't expect yourself to be in. And then you're wondering what to do next. Thinking that if you move forward, would the other be happy? But if you step backward, would you be happy? When you think about that, you'll start getting afraid of moving at all. Eventually, you'll just keep standing where you first stood. So hypothetically, if it were me, what would you tell me?"

Her brows furrowed for a quite a while before letting out a sigh. "I'd say what the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean… if something changes, a change that you don't want or like, if you either move forward or backward, don't you think it's better to stay still? I mean it is better that way, don't you think?"

"First of all, what?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Second, I think you need some friends, seriously. And,"

"And?"

"If you stay still, Ibahara-san will see you sitting on his chair. I doubt he'll be happy about that."

I groaned as I pushed myself up from the seat.

_I should have known sensei wouldn't be of any help. That should have been a given since she is, after all, my sister's best friend. Any advice obtained from her wouldn't be any helpful. So asking for her undivided attention was just plain stupidity for my part._

"Well… Thanks I guess." I waved.

"Ha-… I mean Tenoh-san…" She called out, coughing. I peered over my shoulder and saw her arranging the pile of papers on her desk. "I think that any impossible situation is not going to get any better if you don't do something about it."

"Well yes that is true…" I pondered as I turned around. I took a step closer and added with assurance, "but I have it in good confidence that my rough charms and impeccable sexiness doesn't really register on the other person's unusual romantic palate."

"And that person can't see your brutal modesty?" She mocked. I laughed. "Well then let me ask you something." Gently tapping the pen on her cheek.

I nodded, casually putting my hands back in my pocket, "Shoot."

"If you have that so sure, why do you still seek for an advice?" She asked with a really annoying and somewhat challenging grin.

My brows cocked right up at the question… well _it was more of an all-knowing remark than a question_. Intense gaze pierced right through my stunned stature as she self-assuredly swings her head back and forth.

"That only proves that a part of you believes that you still have a chance."

"You're probably right." I sighed, pulling Ibahara-sensei's seat back. I sat down and continued. "I mean seeing how responsive the other person is; the sweet hitting, the sarcastic replies and the distant look in their eyes, I could very well tell that I do stand a chance."

"So much so for being optimistic." a sarcastic remark savored in disappointment.

"I'm just being pragmatist, sensei."

"Pragmatist?" She scoffed.

"Yes. You see, when you get on the nerves of the person you like, that's really not a good sign. Even the stupidest of all could tell that. So basically, anyone has a better chance with her than I do." I stated.

That is after all, the truth. And if I see it that way, the best solution is to be contented of what you have right now with the other person.

I leaned my head onto my palm and muttered, looking at the windowpane. "I just need someone… someone who would tell me that staying still is better no matter how badly you want the other person is…"

_After all, it's wrong to take advantage of the situation when the other is vulnerable._

"Well based in my experience, staying still has never been a good idea." She said, tapping a hand onto the table with a smile grazing her lips as she looked at me. "Besides, I think no one will be that worked up unless they like the other person… So even if it's in the slightest, at least you have something to work into."

"…."

"This is after all only a hypothetical question." I laughed at the sudden winking. "So I'd say why don't you try? You won't know unless you do."

I finally cracked a genuine smile. I hate to admit it, but after listening to that bizarre romantic point of view, she was right.

"Well, I think... Your romantic philosophies are more suited for you back in high school." I stopped, placing a hand under my chin. A grin suddenly spreads across my lips "which I heard didn't work in every single way to any of your prospect mate."

"He-… He-.. Wha-.." Heavy shade of red masked her face in total embarrassment as she kept stuttering the words in her mouth. I laughed aloud which placed her on the tip of her sanity. With one loud blow and a threatening look at my direction, I was put into silence.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"From Natsu-nee." The pencil on her hand instantly broke in half. She growled as I continued with my musings. "Onee-san talks… a lot. You should know better Ikuko-san. Your friends with her."

_That's right. Ikuko-san is my sensei and is friends with my sister, Natsuki. They have been friends since middle school, and I have known her since I could remember. So talking to her this casually was nothing out of the ordinary. Still, I find it hard to get accustomed in calling her sensei._

"Not anymore." She said, grunting, hiding her angered face behind the pile of papers. "And call me sensei."

"Well then sensei," pushing myself up from the chair. "It was nice to be envisioned by your ideals but I should be going now. I can't keep the other girls waiting." I waved a hand while sliding the door open with the other.

"No running in the hallway." she chided from behind, adding, "And don't skip any of your classes this time!"

"Hai. Hai." I laughed, jogging my way through the corridors.

_Now…_

_What should I do?_

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

Normally, I don't despise Monday mornings. But then again I normally don't get to face people with a broken heart. I'm not yet ready to see her face or to hear her voice. Somehow, a part of me knew that I would crumble with just a simple glimpse of her. It's obvious that I still have feelings for Mikoto and that wouldn't drastically disappear overnight or in two days but still, I have to be strong. I can't afford to have my effort of forgetting her or everything Haruka did to make me feel better put to waste.

To be honest, I was doing perfectly okay when I was with Haruka. I had forgotten about school works, my problems, I even have forgotten about Mikoto at that time. But as I lay myself to sleep, all those memories and feelings I have for Mikoto kept coming back. And for a while, I started missing her.

_And_ I hated that fact…

"Michiru!" a woman called out in a loud shrill happy voice. I turned around and saw Akane jogging hey way towards me. "Geez, you've been spacing out again."

"Sorry." I muttered. An arm was quickly enveloped around my shoulder.

She smiled and said with much confidence, "Don't worry. I'm always here for you."

"But you left me back then in the yaku house."

Her stunned reaction was priceless and was held for not more than five seconds. Slowly, her arm dropped back to her side then a childlike pout formed around her lips.

"You were drunk! And… And it was definitely not in my built to carry you back home. Bu-… but I did call the next best solution."

I giggled "You did and I'm really thankful." circling my arm around hers. "Shall we go?"

"Hai." She beamed. "So how was your three days with Tenoh-san?"

"Well…It was… surprisingly different." I said. Unexpectedly, I found myself smiling at the thought.

"You know that I have never been _particularly _fond of Haruka. The first time I saw her, I knew I would never like her. That's why it seemed such a bad idea when I got stuck together with her on that math project thing. But you see, the funny thing is... it wasn't. During those three days, somehow... somewhere not only did I stop disliking her but I started liking her."

"I knew it! My kouhai was right!" She joyfully announced. "Wow! Tenoh-san sure is amazing."

I laughed as I playfully squeezed her arm. "It's nothing like that."

"Well, I'm sure she hit on you." She added with a self-assured smile. "She hits on every woman there is. Single or not."

"Actually, not really. It's more like being playful, nothing serious." I said, remembering exactly how the days went by. "Also, she didn't act the way I had in mind. She was really thoughtful, and… How should I say this… She was surprisingly, serious and sensitive."

"Are we talking about the same person here?" She joked. I laughed. "But it's good to hear you had a great time. I, on the other hand, spent it with Kanzaki-san… though for just a day."

At the simple mention of her name, unwanted thoughts kept flashing right before my eyes.

"She's so silent, so distant and so mean!" Akane kept growling, pouring her frustration out on her hair. "Arghh! I don't want to see her!"

"Me neither."

Akane stopped from pulling her hair and stared at me. That's when I realized what I had just said. I quickly looked away and pulled her hand as I went back to walking.

"Ne Michiru," she softly called out. Judging by the tone of her voice, I knew what was coming up next.

I held my head straight and kept walking.

"I've been meaning to ask this… But why did you and Mikoto break up?"

My face softened. Though I knew what her question would be, I just can't prepare myself from feeling dejected.

I peered over my shoulder to look at her and pulled a smile out, "It's… Your project, are you done with it?"

Her brows furrowed.

"Hey Michiru do-…" Thankfully, halfway through sensei suddenly barged in on us.

"Takahashi and Kaioh, class is about to begin. Get inside." sensei motioned. I heard Akane sighed disappointingly before running inside.

The class began. It flowed normally as usual. Endless whispers, soft giggles and continuous exchange of notes during the whole period sensei discussed the different theories. I was trying my best to keep up, but my mind doesn't seem to obey this time. Instead, I looked out the window and watched the wind dance around the trees.

Suddenly, a foreign feeling started flourishing within me.

_Was it guilt?_

It probably is. After all, Akane is the only real friend I have right now. Though not telling her…

_Somehow, I felt uncertain if it was right._

Even so, a larger part of me believed that it was better this way.

_Why?_

I guess it's because I always felt that it's not something to talk about. It's not something she should hear from me. It's not something Akane should know and hate Mikoto for. Akane and I are friends, but so are Mikoto and Akane. And even though Mikoto had done me harm, she still had done nothing to Akane. She had been nothing but a good friend to her. So even a little of unbiased judgment, _I still think Mikoto deserves it._

I sighed._ 'Somehow, being this reasonable… is quite painful.'_

"Michiru!" I heard a girl yelling my name out as secretly as possible. I looked around and saw Akane pointing her finger in front while mouthing some unreadable words.

"Kaioh." I finally caught up to what Akane was trying to tell me.

I hastily stood up as soon as sensei's voice penetrated my ears. "Hai!"

"Your project?" cocking a brow up. I took the papers out and passed it in front. As soon as sensei got a hold of them, she quickly piled them inside her folder.

"Alright. I did tell you about having an exam right?"

A mixture of eager and depressed voices echoed inside the room.

Sensei continued. "Well, we won't have them anymore."

I immediately saw a pair of arms up in the air while surprisingly having a gloomy face. She was having trouble whether to be happy or not about the news. And the sight of a troubled Akane was simply funny. So I started laughing.

"Kaioh." I stopped and saw sensei smiling. "You don't have to be worried about your partner. I already informed her about this."

"Ah hai." I managed to blurt out properly.

During that short period that sensei smiled at me, Haruka's words kept playing over and over. A part of me was pushing to ask what that secret project was yet the other was pulling me to stay and join Akane in her rejoicing. But as soon as a decision came to mind, sensei was already nowhere in sight.

Instead, I gathered my things and joined Akane with rejoicing.

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

Doodles…

Doing doodles with my finger on a wooden table was never really a habit of mine. In fact the last time I did it was in a playground where all the swings were taken and I had nothing else to do. And I did it using a stick. Now, my fingers traced the wooden table yet those hard-work doodles were nowhere in sight.

I let out a soft but long grumble.

"What are you doing?"

"Doodles... Look I drew a dog." I said, pointing. "But you can't see them anyway."

"I'm asking you what you're doing in here." Ikuko-.. I mean sensei asked, frowning.

"Ah well.." I mumbled, changing my position. I stared at her coolly as I placed a hand under my cheek. "Spending my break here."

"Again, why?"

I sighed, "Well you advised me to try, right? So, here I am. Trying."

Her brow raised skeptically in my direction.

"And trust me, I'm doing everything." I added

"Don't tell me it's me?" She asked innocently yet more like haughtily.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "For a math teacher, you sure don't know the answer in this romantic equation."

"Again, why?" She asked, glaring.

"I can't do what you told me to do if there are distractions." I explained, looking seriously. "Normally at this hour, I'm with different girls: making the best out of my break."

"Thankful to your sister. Thankful to your sister." Ikuko muttered to herself continuously while rubbing her temples.

"But since I'm going along with your advice, I'm confining myself away from all those girls. This is me trying to be faithful, sensei."

"I also said get yourself some friends."

"Oohh.." I whistled, shaking my head. "That's not possible. You see, I'm friendlier than what a normal friend should be."

Ikuko groaned. "Then why bother me?"

"That's easy. I don't need anything from you. With you it's just like being around my sister, not tempting. Plus I can be as carefree as I want."

Her eyes narrowed for a couple of seconds as I only kept smiling at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes to different direction.

"So.." I started, after what may seem a long hour of silence… _which in reality of course was just a minute. _"How are you?"

Her brows furrowed. She looked at me and sneered, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make a conversation here. Jeez!" I said, dropping dramatically my head on the table.

"I thought that's you being weird."

"Well if you don't want to talk, then I'll talk. Natsu-nee told me lot of great stories about her friend back in high school." I stated. Her eyes went wide open. I continued, "She use-… "

"No! No. No. No. I'll talk!" shoving her hand onto my face. I chuckled at how easy she could be. She huffed, "I can't remember when I felt this much miserable… Ah I remember, ever since you walked in here."

"You won't get any sympathy from me." I chuckled, folding my arms together. "Let's restart. So, how are you?"

"I'm feeling miserable. I have one student who…." And there goes Ikuko talking.

I haven't gotten a firm decision yet of what I should do. But for now, I'm thinking of taking a few steps… a few slow steps towards her. It might take a while to get there… but I think it'll be worth it. Besides rushing it out hasn't always been a good decision.

But for now, Ikuko-san being here will be a great start.

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

I already had it in my mind what this day would exactly be like. She'll seek me out, talk to me and plead. There would be a long speech of how sorry she was and how perfect we are together and she'll cry. That's the scene that kept playing over and over in my mind last night. It's not about me being presumptuous but in this way, I can prepare myself for anything that would come out my way. Words and actions are all well planned. So if that scene ever happened, I would not give in easily.

_But…_

"Can we talk? Please." She pleaded, her voice sounded dejected. Tears cradling the corner of her eyes, sorrow shone yet there is still hope and…_ love._

_But, as I looked at those gentle yet vulnerable brown eyes…_

_I knew, certainly knew…_

_I forgot to prepare my heart._

It suddenly ached… my heart that is. It ached not of anger… but for yearning… longing… I quickly looked away from those reminiscent eyes and stared at the ground instead.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Please." Her pleading voice sent a quick stabbing pain down my heart. I stood still, my back facing her.

"What I did was wrong and I know... I know it. And it kills me to see that look in your eyes. I didn't mean to do it. It was never in my intention to hurt you. But I did. And if there is a good reason for what I did, I'd tell you but there isn't. What I do know is that I feel horrible. And I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am, but I am. I am sorry."

I dared not to look at her. Somehow, the sight of a tearing Mikoto would crumble any defense I built up. So I held my silence and walked away. _I can't give in. I have to be strong…_

"Michiru, stop!" She ran after me and grabbed my wrist from behind. Mikoto spun my body around to face her.

"Listen! Anyone is entitled to one mistake and that was mine… but I don't think we should throw everything we have together just because of something I stupidly had done. Because I do believe that we're better than this. We are great to together… We are perfect for each other. Don't you think we owe it to give it another try?"

I could feel my tears gathering around my eyes.

"Michiru." She called out softly… _sweetly._

"Mikoto…" I looked directly in to her eyes, "You're hurting me."

Confusion, disbelief and hurt lingered in her eyes as she looked right at me. Her hand loosened as I was able to break free from her grasp. Arms fell onto her sides. She stood still, laughing yet crying, her hands covering her face. I wanted to step forward, wrap my arms around and hug her but I can't. _I can't give in._

In my heels, I turned around and walked away, with the sound of her sobbing voice following through.

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

Michiru calling me on the phone was really a surprise. Well, technically it did brought a smile to my face. I can't even wipe the happiness off of my face every single time her name blinked in my screen. But, I can't help feel agitated when I heard her voice. There was something remarkably off in her tone. I don't know what that was but I had a feeling it wasn't good.

I sighed, hands in pocket.

_Maybe I'm looking too much into it…_

"Hey…" A voice greeted, startling me in return. I looked up and saw her smiling. I moved to the side, offering a space for her to sit on. "What happened earlier was a shock to everyone, wasn't it?"

I threw my head back then laughed. "Yeah yeah. It was. Sensei sure was full of surprises."

We shared another round of laughter. Michiru stopped to gasp for some air and I immediately followed right after. Just then, the sun started disappearing from the horizon and soon I found myself and Michiru quietly enjoying the scenery.

After a while, Michiru moved a little from her seat and then began talking "Mikoto wants to get back together with me…"

Hearing her name flow freely from Michiru's mouth without any anger or disdain pained me a little. I propped from my seat and looked at her, masking away the dismay from my face.

"Do you want to?" I quickly asked, looking at her blue orbs.

She looked at me for a while before quickly turning away, "I don't know… I really don't."

"Were you happy hearing it?" I asked once again, my chest feeling heavier than before.

"I think so… maybe… I don't know…"

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm confused. I was thinking, after I vented my anger and frustrations out, I just became terribly lonely… and I guess a part of me does miss her…" She explained in that hopeful expression of hers. She then looked at me and innocently asked "What do you think I should do?"

I chuckled, bitterly. "You're seriously asking for my opinion?"

"Yes."

"From someone you once describe as a self-absorbed, selfish, insensitive narcissist, are you sure about that?"

"I get it. I get it." She waved, pouting. "I told you I'm sorry about all of that. Besides, you were there when it happened, remember? I guess your opinion matters at some point."

"I did remember you getting drunk." I teased, grinning from ear to ear. I had to. Somehow this conversation is slowly hurting me.

Michiru playfully slapped me across the shoulder as she gave another pout. I faked a hurt expression before throwing my head back and laugh.

_When did I become this much of an actor?_

I stopped laughing and sighed heavily instead.

"Ano sa Michiru, why did you call me?" I asked out of nowhere.

Michiru looked up and our gaze connected in an instant. Her mouth opened a little but said nothing.

"Why did you call me?" I asked once again, gazing intensely at her.

Michiru backed away though. Her gaze fell down on her hand. "I'm sorry that I called. I didn't know you were doing something. I just thought that you were free and…"

"It's not that…" I muttered, chuckling. "I'm not mad that you called. I just want to know why me? You could've called Akane, but why me?"

"I don't know." Michiru said softly, not daring to look right into my eyes. "You were the first person I thought of, Haruka…"

"Why is that, Michiru?"

"I don't know... maybe… it means that I can talk to you… Maybe bec-…"

_Talk? Me?_ I sneered quietly at the thought, "Don't you ever get tired of always talking?"

"I don't. I don't get tired of ta-…"

"Cause I do get tired of it."

"If you hate it that much then why did you accept my call? Why then are you here?" She spat, angered eyes now looking at mine. I chuckled softly, my eyes turning away.

"Just… do what you want to do…" I waved.

"Baka! I don't know what to do! That's why I called you out here."

"And now I'm an idiot." I laughed.

_Maybe I am. I'm sitting in front of the woman I finally want to be with, and listening to her talk about her old love. Listening and doing my best not to move forward; to just stay still and act happy about it even though this is hurting me too much already. You're right Michiru, I really am an idiot._

"Trust me Michiru, you wouldn't like to hear what I'm going to say." I said, earnestly looking into those blue eyes.

"Try me." She dared.

"What good will come out of hearing my opinion anyway?" I pressed.

"I don't know, but conversely… what harm could possibly come out of it?"

"Harm?" I scoffed, covering my mouth with my hand. _Michiru really say the dumbest things… She doesn't even have a clue, huh?_

I stopped and smiled at her frowning face, "I may be biased. That's not a good thing, isn't it?"

"Biased?"

"Yes. Certainly biased."

"Why?" she asked.

There were million reasons I could give myself not to move forward. Million reasons kept hunting me for a while now; reasons that were logical, reasons that were right. But as I looked right into her eyes down to her lips, those reasons seemed so trivial. And the only thing that seemed important was practically the only one thing running through my mind...

-'_do you think tomorrow would be a great day?' -_

-'_I wonder.. if there_ _would be someone waiting for me after this…' -_

-'_I think I've gotten myself in an impossible situation.'-_

-'_I think that any impossible situation is not going to get any better if you don't do something about it.'-_

-'_staying still has never been a good idea'-_

-'_So I'd say why don't you try? You won't know unless you do.'-_

-'_I think there are lot things that may surprise you just yet. I mean.. just because something good ends doesn't mean something better won't begin. And believe me there will be something out there better for you... Because…if it didn't work out with that person, it only means that someone out there loves you even more.'-_

…to move forward.

I leaned down and kissed her. I never felt my heart beat this damn fast before. And though it was only for a moment but I felt eternity somewhere. And as I pulled away, the feeling of both sadness and happiness enveloped my heart for the first time. I deeply looked into her eyes, and said with much love and sincerity,

"That's why."

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

"I know it's sudden but-…"

Haruka mumbled continuously. I wasn't really paying attention to what she's saying anymore. I'm still preoccupied at what just happened. Her lips were really soft and warm. But that's not the point. The point is why my heart suddenly skipped a beat when she kissed me…

_Haruka kissed me?_

_Haruka kissed me..._

_She kissed me.._

_Kissed me._

"So, I don't mind-…"

Without even knowing, I slapped Haruka across her face. _Hard._

She looked at me, taken back, as she cupped her swollen cheek. She creased her brows as she stood up, "What was that for?"

"Are you out of your mind?" I yelled, punching repeatedly on her chest. "Why did you do that?"

"Well if I have to explain myself, I'm guessing it didn't have the desired effect." She whispered, laughing bitterly.

"It doesn't mean you could do it to some girls, you could do it with me!"

"I didn't mean it that way. It's-…."

"What? What do you mean it then?" I asked, yelling and still hitting her across the chest

"Hey stop that." She said, catching both my hands.

"Answer me! What the hell were you thinking?"

"God. You're loud." Haruka whined, shaking her head. "I don't know. It just suddenly happened."

"Suddenly happened?"

"Yes. Something out of impulse. You know, a sudden, momentary thing."

"An impulse?" I shook away my hands and poked her chest instead. "You're telling me you just happen to have a hormone malfunction and decided to kiss me?"

"Hormone malfunction?" She sneered, head shaking. "Believe me Michiru, the last thing I want right now is to be hit by a girl because I only did what she was asking me to do."

"What?" I gasped then glared. "Now you're telling me I asked you to kiss me?"

"Yes. And you let me do it. You, Kaioh Michiru, let me, Tenoh Haruka, kiss you."

I squinted, groaning out of anger.

"Just forget it. I didn't even mean to do it." She waved, turning around.

"I can't believe you! Just when I started to think differently about you!" I fumed, clenching my fists together. "I can't even dare to look at your face right now!"

Glaring for one last time, I turned around and walked as quickly as possible away from her.

_I can't believe she did that. I can't believe Haruka would actually do that…_

_But at most…_

_I can't believe my heart is still beating as fast as before…._

_What… just happened to me?_

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

_What the hell was that!_

_Well… Yeah, what I did was, I would like to say wrong but it felt right… Okay Maybe what I did was not something Michiru likes, obviously. But how did it turn into something like that; slapping, pushing, arguing, and definitely walking out. I meant no harm in doing that. I just did what I felt right at that moment._

_God!_

_I really don't know what that woman is thinking. First, she acts as if she and I are mortal enemies, then became friendlier, then sweeter and then lovable. And now she hates me again?_

_Argh!_

_I just! I just…_

I ducked my head between my knees as both arms crossed over.

_I just… can't bring myself to hate her more than she hates me…_

"Here you go." She said, placing a can of coke on top of my head.

"Thanks." Taking the coke and placing it on the table. She walked casually back onto her desk and sat on the wooden chair.

"You seldom visit me. So what happened?"

I sighed, still hiding my head behind my arms, "…"

"Is it about a girl?"

"…"

"Michiru?"

I groaned, burying my face deeper.

"What happened?"

"It's both their fault! Ikuko and Michiru."

"Natsu's Ikuko?"

"Yes!" I fumed. "She advised me to take chance."

"Chance?"

"At Michiru." I blurted out, adding softly, almost in a whisper, "I kissed her.."

She gasped then happily inched closer. "When? How? Wait Ikuko said that?"

I can't believe I'm telling Anna-nee about this.

"Just a while ago." I replied, dropping my feet back on the floor. I slumped back and continued, "She had this cute little pout up on me, her eyes were just sparkling, it's like… Like it's only now that I've seen such a beautiful shade of blue… then her cheeks were rosier than I used to remember… and her lips were fuller. You know… How could I resist that?"

"And?"

"It was great. The kiss was perfect."

Anna moved her head slightly, her brows creasing. After a while, a finger tapped onto her chin. "I don't get it. You kissed her and the kiss was perfect. What went wrong?"

"The slapping, the hitting, poking, screaming and walking away happened." I elaborated one by one, faking a smile. "A hormonal malfunction, she said."

Her head instantly threw back as she laughed out loud. I growled, slapping my face with both hands.

The laughter soon died down. Anna-nee wiped a tear from her eyes and spoke, "Well, I'll let you in a little secret."

I groaned. "I had enough with the advices."

"It's not an advice. It's more like an observation." Anna-nee stated. "When a person reacts the way she did then it's not meaningless for her."

For a split second, I actually hoped what Anna-nee said was true. But apparently, my conviction on Michiru's reactions was stronger than that.

I started feeling gentle hands caressed my head. "Just give it some time."

I smiled faintly, closing my eyes. "I guess…"

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

"Tadaima…" I said, particulary to no one. I closed the door behind me and threw the keys on the table.

Heavy footsteps began roaring in our house, I turned and saw Kokoro running towards me. She launched herself and gave my legs a big welcoming hug.

_Finally something I could smile about. Ever since then I constantly kept thinking about her lips, her smile, and her eyes. Just simply everything. And when I think about it, has Haruka always been that-…._

I stopped, my hands quickly covering my mouth.

_What? Was I about to say-…? No. No way. No, it's not possible._

I shook my head vigorously once more.

_I just have to stop this. Since the kiss happened, I started thinking of Haruka in a different way and I don't want to think of her in that way._

Finally, I let out a long and loud groan.

"Onee-chan?" I looked down and saw Kokoro's head tilting, her face extremely worried.

I bent down and ruffled her hair. "Onee-chan's just thought of something bad."

"Bad? Like bwo-bwoco-cocoli?"

"Hai, Koko. As bad as broccoli." I said smiling. Kokoro gave me a sad look before turning to a supportive smile.

She ran across the hall then up to her room, "Onee-chan gambatte!"

Just then, my mother walked out of the kitchen. "You look miserable."

"You look good too, okaa-san."

She laughed. "No… I mean, is there something wrong?"

I walked pass her, straight into the kitchen. I grabbed a slice of bread from the pantry and walked right back into the living room.

"Michiru." She called out, cocking a brow. "Is there something wrong?"

I looked at her then back at the flower pot. I exhaled then shrugged. "Nothing."

"Okay. If you need any food, there's a left over in the fridge." She said, turning around.

There are a lot of things I do by my own. Hiding my own problems is just one of them. I don't see the need to tell people about it. Besides who would best solve your own problem but you yourself. So now it bugged me why I suddenly blurted out to my mother,

"She kissed me!"

My mother quickly turned around and asked, "Who did?"

"Haruka did!" I exclaimed, more aggravated than before.

"And that is bad because?"

"Because… It's just not right to kiss me that suddenly. She clearly took advantage of the situation! What was she thinking?"

"If it's Haruka, she probably wasn't thinking." She laughed.

"That the problem! She never thinks. She just acts the way she wants to."

Okaa-san stepped a little closer and sat near me, "Let me ask you one thing, did the kiss mean anything to you?"

My mouth almost fell open. The question really took me by surprise. I haven't asked myself about it yet. But even if I already did, what would I say?

"Does it?"

I looked away. "The kiss meant nothing."

"Then why are you troubling yourself over something you said was nothing?"

This is why I hate talking my problem out. Somehow, my mom manages to look deep within me, a place that I don't even bother to look into.

"I'm not troubling over it. I'm just angry, irritated and pissed. I just—I just don't know what to think of her anymore!"

She laughed lightly. My mother basically found enjoyment in my misery.

"Well, why don't you ask yourself this."

I looked at her, hating that all-knowing smile plastered on her face. She stood up, fixing the folds on her skirt.

"Ask myself what?" I asked, leaning forward.

Her hand cupped her chin, "If it was really nothing, why are you then that confused and annoyed?"

I want to say something back... but what would I say?

I can't even seem to know the answer…

_If that kiss really did mean nothing to me…_

_Why…_

_Why am I getting so worked up about it?_

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading.**

**As you could see, I have decided to make this fic longer. Sorry about that.**


	6. 6: Misunderstandings

**Another long chapter. Please bear with it.**

**Please take note that whenever I put a line it means 'next day' unless otherwise specified. This is to save me the trouble of writing them. lol**

**

* * *

**

**THREE DAYS AFTER**

**

* * *

**

_If it was really nothing, why are you then that confused and annoyed?_

_**-Michiru-**_

It's miraculous how a mother's simple remark could get you awake all night and thinking. How that simple and innocent observation could get you questioning even your own conviction.

Because the truth is, I had.

Never in my entire life had I been so confused about a single thing… _a single person_.

Everything was simple and easy for me. Math problems are solved perfectly, art are all well crafted, and life has never been a worry. Budget might be tight, but I was always able to make up for it.

Yet, a simple, sudden, momentary action had put me out of proportion. And now, I don't even have a clue of what I think or feel.

Maybe there are moments in life where you find yourself not knowing anything at all, but you're certain that it's something different and definitely new. Maybe this is one of them. I don't hate her nor do I love her. It's somewhere in there. Unnoticed, but definitely in there. I can't say it properly what that feeling is. I can't even put a name on it. Just that, it's strange. And yet somehow, beyond this strangeness, I'm…_ happy?_

I groaned.

Walking through this busy and bumpy corridor wasn't exactly what's troubling me. My confused, elusive and apparently unrelenting strain of thoughts and feelings are what's bothering me the most. And now, it just keeps getting even more confusing.

_Happy… about what exactly?_

"MIIICHIIRUUU!" a happy piercing voice echoed from ear to ear. I turned and saw Akane waving both hands.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" hands on waist, eyes narrowing.

"Sorry." I muttered, smiling.

"Oh well." She waved then beamed, grabbing both my hands. "The girls and I are planning to go to the newly opened shop near the park. Would you like to come with us?"

I shyly removed my hands away and smiled. "Sorry, Akane. I'm in charge of cooking tonight."

She pouted, cutely before crossing her arms over her chest. "Mou! You should teach Koko-chan to cook already, Michiru."

"I will as soon as she grows above my waist." I giggled.

Akane squinted while I challenged it with a mocking smile. It is kind a relief to have her here. Her presence has stopped me from thinking anything related to that confusing blonde entity. As far as this day goes, I can't keep confusing myself more and more. And right now, her presence is what I needed to get by.

But fate, _sometimes_, likes to play a trick on us.

"Hey," she started, eyes darting on a figure behind me. "Isn't that Tenoh-san?"

Suddenly, I froze. I could practically feel my eyes bulging out and my neck cracking as I peered over my shoulder to look. And alas, the blonde entity was a few meters away from me.

With no idea of my nerve-wrecking feeling, Akane readied herself to call her out.

Much to my surprise, I was way faster and more skilled than I had in mind. Before Akane could even say a letter out, I covered her mouth and swiftly dragged her to the side, hiding under the stairs.

She removed my hand and asked, "What was that all about?"

"What?" I returned innocently.

Her brows furrowed. "Why are we here?"

"Hanging out?" I raised a brow.

I could feel her temper rising. I smiled, hoping to melt it away. Her eyes narrowed with arms over her chest. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just feel like hanging out in here."

"Really?"

I sternly looked into her eyes and said with much needed confidence, "Nothing."

She sighed. "Fine."

"So, is she still there?"

"You won't tell me but you're making me a part of this." she said, irately rolling her eyes. I smiled, pleading.

She grumbled, taking an inch closer to the wall. "I don't see her anymore."

I sighed, resting my back on the wall. And for the first time of this day, I was genuinely happy and relieved. I couldn't begin to tell just how much, just that, I couldn't stop smiling.

Akane crouched in front of me. Tilting her head, she asked, "What are you doing?"

Deep round eyes curiously searched through mine, determinedly pulling an answer out. I dropped my gaze down the ground, breaking the intensity, and muttered,

"I'm not quite sure…"

_I would like to ask myself the same question, Akane._

_Really…_

_What am I doing?_

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

Confused. Restless. Worried. A word list of emotions. Insistent emotions that kept pestering what used to be a worry-free life of mine.

How?

It's because I can't stop worrying over and over, tense up or even fidget as I walked through this clouded and raucous corridor. Fearing any possibility I would run into her. Dreading any chance that an awkward silence would be happening. There would definitely be an awkward silence. As much as I don't want to think about it, it's inevitable. She hates me. She hates me for taking advantage of her. For taking advantage of kissing her. Albeit I don't regret any single second of it, I can't make her think or feel the same way I do. And now, not only do I feel confused, restless or worried, but also frustrated and anxious.

_-When a person reacts the way she did… then it's not meaningless for her.-_

Even so, I still would want to believe in what Anna-nee had said.

"Hey are you even listening?" constant whining came flooding in my ears, shaking the living thing out of me.

I blinked twice then waved with a forceful smile, "Yeah sure."

She ran ahead of me and suddenly I was faced with a brow raised, a pout, and a dubious gaze leveled with mine.

"What?" I asked, stepping back.

"Are you really?"

I looked right at her. "Chizu, I told you I am." And walked pass her, continuing, "You've been going on and on about how-…"

Then something caught down my throat as strands of aquamarine hair surfaced among the pool of crowd. For a few several seconds, I was frozen. I had no idea what to do next. Suddenly, I became aware of a pair of black eyes on me and a whining voice from behind. _Shit __Akane!_

"Going on about?" her hand shaking my arm.

Without even thinking, I pulled both arms and abruptly dragged her inside a vacant room. Once inside, Chizu angrily shook her arms out and demandingly asked,

"What was that all about?"

"Keep it down." I quickly shushed.

She frowned disappointedly, "What happened just now?"

"What?" inquiring innocently.

"Why are we here?"

"Hanging out?" I blurted the first alibi that crossed my stupid mind.

"Here?" a brow rose up as both arms crossed over her chest.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Since when did you hang out inside a classroom?"

I squinted. _That was a great way to put it out._ Waving a hand then turning around, "Ah well, whatever. Just do me a favor and keep quiet."

I glided my body towards the door and peeked outside. My face brightened in an instant as both Akane's and Michiru's back slowly faded from the distance. I sighed, sliding my back on the wall. I slumped down the floor and beamed up. And for the first time of this day, I never felt such happiness flourishing within me.

Chizu's brows creased as her face went sour. "What's with you?"

"Nothing." I chuckled.

It took a couple of seconds of skeptical staring before Chizu gave up "Alright." then crawled seductively towards me "Why don't we just do something that'll make us both feel good?" tracing my cheeks down my collarbone with her finger.

"Shall we?" she whispered.

Something in my mind screamed so loudly to do it, to get on with it, but something beside it was even more powerful. Without even realizing it, I had abruptly pushed Chizu away. She fell, leaving her landing on her butt onto the other side.

Her eyes fired up. "What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry." I said, shaking my head. "I'm not in the mood."

She stood up, brushing her skirt. "Just say it. Don't push me."

I honestly don't know what happened just now. It's just that, somehow, what seemed so perfectly okay for me, what felt so absolutely right before, seemed nothing but a mistake right now.

"Chizu…"

"What?"

"I'm no good anymore." I looked up, staring straight into her eyes. "I won't play with you anymore."

Her eyes wondered at me for couple of seconds. I'm very well certain she knew what I meant by that. Chizu is after all a very smart girl.

She sighed closing her eyes. "It's a shame… but," bending down, she smiled, ruffling my hair. "I'm happy for you."

I grinned. She stood up again, walking pass me.

"Well if it doesn't work, I'm always here to play with you." She said, winking.

I stayed in the room, _alone_, sitting on the floor and wondered. Wondering what just happened.

I turned down her offer. It never happened before. It never even crossed my mind that it could actually happen. Now that it did, I couldn't help but wonder…

_Why?_

Suddenly it dawned to me… that perhaps this feeling may not be something brief, fleeting or mere fascination… but something deep, serious and definitely real.

_Is it?_

"What are you doing?"

I looked up and saw Ikuko's questioning gaze flashed right up.

"You're smiling..." She mused, her still curious eyes watching. "What are you doing?"

"I… don't know exactly." I muttered, wondering and questioning myself as well.

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

The day quickly passed by and my confusion rises as fast as the evening spreads. It built up, regardless of how hard I try to sort it out and analyze.

I'm confused. Plain and simple. I don't even know why I should be. I don't even know why I can't face her, why I can't even have the nerve to talk to her, why my heart even skipped a beat when I saw her and… why I'm even thinking too much about it.

Again and again, I asked myself why…

_Why am I even feeling like this?_

Laughter and loud voices suddenly filled the quiet night, breaking me off from my trance. I looked around and saw a group of friends exiting a convenient store. I stood there and watched. Watched them as they happily stroll down the street with a hot nikuman on their hands.

_A nikuman…_

Unexpectedly, memories started flashing before my eyes.

_-x-_

"_What's that?"_

"_Ah this? Well something that could make you smile."_

"_Nikuman? Seriously?"_

"_Hai. The old lady gave me a great discount for that. Something to smile about,ne?"_

_-x-_

And without even realizing it, I already found myself inside the store, standing in front of an old lady. She has gray hair, a thick round eyeglass and has her back hunched.

"Anything I could do for you, young lady?" She asked, smiling.

I snapped and finally realized what was happening.

"I got a really hot and tasty nikuman here. I'll give you a great discount if you buy two or more."

She was smiling so kindly. How could I refuse to that?

I sighed, and smiled as well. Feeling way depressed than before. "I'll have three nikuman then."

"Very well, young miss."

_What am I doing?_ I sighed.

At this rate, I won't stop thinking about her. But back then, I found a difficulty in refusing the old lady's smile and kindness. And now I'm feeling really impatient from waiting. I just want to get out of here as fast as possible, to clear my mind and to be as far as I can from anything that could remind me of her.

Couple of seconds passed when a chime rang twice. I glanced at the door and saw the person I've been running and hiding all this time a few feet away from me. Our gaze connected in an instant. Her messy blonde hair, sweat running down her pale cheeks, and reminiscent emerald eyes all mirrored my blue eyes. I was surprised to see her face and she was nothing but equally surprised as well. I could feel my heart racing. I was nervous. I couldn't hide it. It was the first time in my life that I didn't know what to do.

But, I had to do something.

I had to say something.

_Michiru, say something._

"Hi." I greeted, forcing a smile out.

"Hey." She returned, walking a few feet towards me.

And then we were silent again. It was awkward. And I absolutely hated it. I couldn't think of anything to say and I couldn't dare to walk out of here in a flash. _As much as I want to…_

We stood there, not uttering a single word with me trying so hard not to turn away from her gaze.

"Here's your nikuman, miss." I never thought I would be so happy hearing the old lady's voice again.

I turned to her and smiled, grabbing the plastic bag. "Thank you."

"Hmmm…" her appraising murmur caught my attention.

"What?"

"You and a nikuman." She mused with a sly smile. "A sight to see."

I snorted, fully facing her. "It had a great recommendation from someone I know."

"I must praise thee." She said nobly.

I giggled and then asked, "So, what brings you here?"

"Me? I'm just getting myself a drink." She replied coolly, swinging her keys.

And when I thought it was going back to normal, we became silent again. I breathed deeply, thinking topics to talk about. But nothing came to mind.

This is what I've been running away from. The awkward scene. The scene where a silent atmosphere erupt then both feels agitated, eyes roam around then forceful smiles are released. That scene is right now actually happening in my reality. And it is tremendously nerve-wrecking.

"I should be going now." I said

"Yeah. Take care then."

I walked pass her…. strangely feeling disappointed.

_It's a mystery why…_

A minute passed before I heard my name called out in the open. "Michiru I-…"

And about the same time I swung around and called her out. "Haruka I-..."

We paused and laughed lightly at the coincidence.

"You go ahead."

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

She walked pass by me while I stood there, looking at her back and breathing in her scent. There was a heavy feeling around my chest, insistent protest going on in my head and a hard kick on my stomach as I let her go without even saying a word. I don't know why I find it hard to watch her go. It's weird really. Since this morning I've been running and hiding from her, and yet now, somewhere in the back of my mind, there was this strong feeling of wanting to pull Michiru closer, hug her and never let go.

I smiled, realizing bit by bit everything now.

This may sound corny, but I do believe that there is this one moment in life when you're with someone and you feel like the happiest person you could possibly ever thought of being. That someone makes you want to be the best you could ever be… and with that someone it feels like you don't have anything left to ask… and that life seems so perfect. Right now, I think...

_Actually, I know…_

I know that 'someone' is right in front of me.

"Michiru I-…"

"Haruka I-…"

Coincidentally, we said the other's name all at the same time. She giggled and I chuckled along with her.

I smiled, "You go ahead."

"About what happened… I mean, about the kiss… Haruka I-…"

My smile slowly faded. There was something about the look in Michiru's eyes. Worry, discomfort, sandness? I wasn't quite sure what it was, but I had a gut feeling that it wasn't anything near what I wanted.

"Yeah, I know." I cut her off, taking a step closer. She stopped and stared at me.

"It was completely stupid of me. I wasn't really thinking at all. It was something, out of impulse. Stupid and unexpected. And so, I'm really sorry if I crossed over the line. I didn't mean to." I said, trying my best to mask the disappointment away from my voice and act as normal as possible.

_I was scared, honestly. I got scared looking at her translucent eyes. Her feelings were just out there for me to see and so I panicked, saying things I didn't even mean or wanted. And as soon as I realized what I had said, it was already too late to take it all back._

She stared at me for a while, pursing her lips. She then shook her head, laughing lightly.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. I meant to tell you that actually. So don't think too much about it." She waved, laughing. I forced a laugh out as well. "Honestly, I shouldn't have reacted the way I had. Like you said, it was stupid and unexpected. It obviously meant nothing at all. So why bother ourselves over something that meant nothing."

"Right. It meant absolutely nothing…" I faked a smile, adding with uncertainty "Because what happened was a mistake... A simple stupid mistake."

"Yes. Just a stupid mistake. It could happen to anyone."

"Apparently, that happens to a lot of stupid people." I laughed half-heartedly, and then blabbered randomly, "A kiss means nothing unless you want it to mean something. Obviously for us, it really meant nothing, unless you want it to mean something. Not that I'm saying you want to or I want to because we both know and agreed that it was a big mistake that meant nothing at all. Nothing but a simple stupid mistake. And I-…"

"I get it." She quickly intervened; her tone was different that I usually hear from her. "I get it. I completely understand what you mean."

"Ah Well," I sighed, raising both brows. She did likewise. "I got to go grab a nikuman-… a drink. I mean a drink, then." I stuttered, mentally slapping myself across the cheek.

"I also have to go home. Koko's waiting for these nikuman." She said, smiling. "I guess we'll see each other in school, then."

"Absolutely..." I waved. She turned around and walked away.

As I watched her back slowly fading from my sight, the feeling around my chest ached a little more and more with each heartbeat.

* * *

_**-Michiru-**_

_-It was something, out of impulse. Stupid and unexpected-_

_- It meant absolutely nothing...-_

Her words kept slipping through my mind from time to time. _When did a kiss started meaning nothing? Because the last time I did it, it meant everything._ To be completely honest, this is the first time I've been too preoccupied about what a person said to me. I didn't want it to bother me, but somehow; those words managed to get into me, riled me up and confused my feelings even more.

It wasn't what I expected to hear from her. Actually, I expected something different. I should be happy about it though. That kiss, it wouldn't complicate anything between us anymore then, right? We're back to being normal, regular friends, just like before. I should be pleased about that fact…. That's what I wanted. That's what I had been hoping to happen…

_-Because what happened was a mistake... A simple stupid mistake.-_

Like she said, it was a mistake…

That's what it was… A simple stupid mistake.

But if it truly was,

Then why…

_Why can't I help but to feel sad, disappointed and hurt all at the same time?_

I can't believe I'm still at this.

What is happening to me? I don't understand a thing anymore. I don't even know myself right now. Happy or sad, disappointed or pleased, I just don't know what I should feel anymore. Should I be feeling anything? Should I even be feeling something for her? Is there even a feeling?

_I don't know… I'm not sure if there is…_

_I guess a little… Maybe there is a little._

Somehow, there is this slowly growing fascination... a questionable attraction lurking inside.

I'm not quite sure yet… so I think it's better to keep it this way.

"Ne," I snapped and looked ahead. "Is there something troubling you?"

"What made you say that?" I asked, glancing at the other students entering the room.

Akane moved from her seat and adjusted her arm. "You've been spacing out since this morning."

"I am not."

"Really?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Okay then, what happened just now?"

"It's… the… something… you know…"

"Sensei said she has an urgent meeting to attend to." her smile just went cheekier.

"Fine. I don't know. Don't just assume I know everything." I said, fuming.

"Why are you so angry?" Akane scoffed. "I just told you that you've been acting weird lately."

I shrugged and went on looking at the view outside the window.

"Is this about Tenoh-san?

"NO!" I quickly said out loud, louder than what I had in mind… _so much for being convincing_. I gulped as I shy away from the inquisitive stares of the other students. "This doesn't concern her."

Akane smiled knowingly.

"Not at all." I added.

"Then is it about Mikoto?"

I became silent.

It's been a while since I've thought about Miko. I've been too preoccupied about what happened the other night that I've forgotten all about her. To be perfectly honest, I haven't been worrying about that at all. It's not because I learned to stop loving her. I still love Miko, that wouldn't change drastically. It's just that, why?

_Why is it so easy to forget about those feelings whenever I think about Haruka?_

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me." She sighed, propping herself from the seat. "I just wish you talk to me more."

A smile grazed my lips. "Thank you for worrying about me. But I'm really okay, Akane."

"Kaioh-san." We stopped and turned to look at the board. "Please bring these papers in the faculty."

I stepped out of the table and headed directly towards sensei. She tapped her hand on the sheets of paper and directed me where to place it. Then sensei finally ran out the room and left for an urgent meeting. I grabbed the pile of papers on the desk and waved at Akane before finally leaving the room.

It didn't take me much time delivering the papers back to the faculty. I slid the door and bowed at the other teachers inside the room. I quickly roamed the area and stopped just in front of Sensei's table. If I had to describe what sensie's desk looked like, I'd say in a word, messy. It was surprising to find someone as strict as her to be this disorganized.

I set the papers down on the chair, and started arranging her desk. I piled the folders on one side while I placed the remaining ones on the other. Finally, I placed the papers I brought right next to the others. As I walked myself back to the door, a familiar name had caught my attention. Instead, I stopped at Tachibana-sensei's desk and surprised to see a paper with Haruka's name printed on it. Without giving it much thought, I pulled it out and read it.

Much to my dismay, though, Tachibana-sensei suddenly entered the room and called me out. "Kaioh-san."

I jerked up and quickly shoved the papers back, "Hai?"

"What are you doing?"

"Miura-sensei asked me to put the papers on her desk."

"I see. Have you?"

"Hai, sensei."

"Well then, you should get back to class now."

"Ah, hai hai." I bid, nervously letting out a smile.

I walked out and headed directly back to my room. I didn't read much of it. Sensei showed up out of nowhere and just in time. Most of what I read, I had forgotten. I was too nervous. I panicked. And the only line I remembered was the one that touched me the most…

'_I've never been crazy about fate or anything related for that matter. Family members can and will attest to that. But meeting Michiru, somehow, somewhere, not only did I start believing, but I started hoping that it was all because of fate...'_

Somehow, beyond the constant protest bubbling in the back of my head, telling me over and over again that it meant nothing, I started feeling differently. And for some odd reason, I felt it… the sincerity and truthfulness of it actually meaning something…

I ran across the hallway and up the stairs as fast as my feet could carry me. I don't know why I'm in a hurry. It wouldn't matter if I walk she would still be here by then. Yet I'm running. Running with this great urgency in my heart to see her.

I slowly came to a halt when I saw a couple of students from Haruka's class. I walked closer and approached them. "Excuse me."

They turned and asked with a soft "Hmmm?"

"Have you seen Tenoh-san?"

"Ah, Haruka-san you mean?" I nodded. She smiled. "She skipped gym class today. She said she wasn't feeling good."

"Do you know where she is?"

"She refused to go to the clinic but I do think she's still inside the classroom resting." The other girl quickly replied.

I bowed with much appreciation and hurriedly went there.

_Haruka really is lot of things. You won't know a real thing about her just by looking or listening to the rumors. If you just take time to look through that façade of hers, you'll see something great, genuine and worthwhile. There are so many sides of her, either you'll hate or like. But whatever those sides are, eventually, you'll come to accept and embrace it, love it in fact._

I finally reached the room. I took slow, delicate steps towards the door. There were a lot of things going on in my head right now, some were telling me to stop and head back while the other were telling me otherwise. But one clear thing I know was, I have to do this. I need to clear my mind, I want to know why. I have to know if whether it was just simply convenient for me with Haruka being there or if I really do feel so strongly about her. _I have to know. I need to know._

I breathed deeply, calming my anxiety down. With one hand over my chest, I moved forward. But never did I prepare myself for what I had seen next.

There she was, closely standing next to my friend… leaning… _kissing._

My hand dropped to the sides. There was a heavy feeling around my chest as I watched them closely to each other. Suddenly, I felt a fresh sense of betrayal crawling its way into me. And before it consume what's left, I turned to my heel and left, letting my feet take me somewhere far.

_Yet no matter how fast or far you ran away from a problem, sometimes you end up running into another._

I felt firm hands suddenly grabbed mine, taking me by complete surprise. "Michiru!"

I turned and looked straight into those longing eyes.

"Miko…"

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

_How did it end up into something like that?_

I've been going on and on about the scene that transpired last night. And I couldn't quite understand why it happened that way. I admit getting afraid when I saw clearly in her eyes the emotions she was hiding. But if I continue on like this, it'll be harder for me to tell her how I feel. Soon, I'll just be where I first started.

"Tenoh-san?"

I quickly sat back up from the neatly arranged tables and looked around. She took a step inside and continued walking closer.

"Akane-san, what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way back from the clinic until I saw you lying on top of these tables." She beamed up and sat next to me, "Skipping gym class?"

"I got headache." I said, rubbing my nape.

"Well I've been meaning to tell you this for some time now." She paused. Grabbing my hands, she continued with a smile. "Thank you. I don't know what happened to her and Mikoto. Still thank you for taking care of her."

"Well I do badly need to pass math." I retorted. She faked a pout.

"Whatever the reason was, still thank you."

"I'm glad I could help." I said, grinning.

The silent atmosphere took in the nearly empty room. Akane and I were never really close. So we really had nothing to talk about nor do we have something in common _–aside a common friend that is._ Truth be told, this was the longest I've talked to her. So when I thought she was preparing to leave was just her adjusting herself and moving closer.

"Ne…" She muttered. I leaned my cheek on my palm and looked sideways. "Can I ask you something?"

"Alright."

"What happened between you and Michiru?" her question was direct, so direct I almost lost my balance.

"What made you say that?" I managed to blurt out.

"I caught you hiding yesterday." She said plainly, raising a brow.

I squinted which she evenly matched with her own. I sighed, shaking my head. Narrowing my gaze, I surprisingly found Akane blinking repeatedly.

My brows furrowed in an instant. "I don't think blinking your eyes would work on me."

"I'm not.." She paused, blinking a few more. "Ite-te-te!" She yelped

I stood up, panicking. "What's wrong?"

"Something caught in my eye." She managed to blurt out, cringing. Her hand made their way onto her eyes and started rubbing them ferociously.

"Don't rub it." I chided, taking her hands.

"Ite..te..te!"

"Here let me check it." cradling her cheeks with both hands. "Open your eyes Akane."

She did open her eyes as told. Unfortunately though, only for a split second.

I sighed and reached for her eyes. I stretched it open and blew onto it. She flinched but I kept a tight hold onto her. A few seconds later, I let go and she was feeling much better.

I quickly peered over my shoulder and took a glimpse at the open door. I couldn't quite explain it, but I felt someone was standing there watching us.

"What's wrong?"

I looked back, shaking my head "Nothing. I just thought someone was standing there."

"That would be funny and somewhat scary." She mused with a lopsided smile. "At that angle, I'm sure they must've mistaken it for a kiss."

I chuckled lightly. "That would be. We don't want any rumors now do we?"

"Well it's about time for me to be controversial."

I laughed.

"So..." she started, smiling cheekier than before. I raised a brow in reply. "What happened between you two?"

"You really want to know?"

"I did ask."

"I kissed Michiru." I said in full honesty.

She back a few inches and glared, "Are you out of your mind?"

I laughed bitterly, "Probably." I sighed and looked straight into those heated eyes. "But would you believe me if I say I meant every single second of it?"

She was about to launch herself into brigade of protest yet held it all back. She purses her lips and sighed, "I should be hitting you over and over again right about now."

"Shouldn't you?"

"I should but… would you believe me if I told you I felt sincerity in there?"

"and Aozawa-san?"

"I don't know what happened between them but I do know that Michiru wouldn't act that way towards her if she didn't do anything wrong." She said truthfully. "And since when have you thought about other people?"

A genuine smile finally crawled its way onto my lips. "And here I thought you're some childish girl in a teenager's body."

"And here I thought you're just some old lecherous man in a girl's body." She retorted, mimicking the tone of my voice.

"Aren't you late for a class?"

"Nope." She said proudly, standing up from the table. "Sensei's out in a meeting."

"That explains it." I teased.

"Shouldn't you be out there talking to her?" She remarked. "Like I said, sensei's out. Everyone's pretty much free in our class right about now."

I smiled and stood up as well. "So where are you going now?"

"I think I'll stay in the clinic for a while."

She finally waved a hand as she jogged her way back. I, on the other hand, felt the relentless plea my heart kept doing. Without even realizing it, I already found myself running through the hallway and down the stairs.

_I'm not confused about what I feel about her. I'm very well certain what this is. It's not yet love though but it's also more than just a friendly feeling. It's there though, budding. I sense it because it's different. And though I can't say that I love her now, I have a feeling that it won't take me that much time to say it._

As I made my way down the stairs, I heard two familiar voices conversing in the hallway. I stopped at the edge and hid myself behind the walls as I finally able to recognize the owners.

"Michiru…" Aozawa called out with such pain in her voice. I continued listening, anticipating her reply.

"Okay…"

My heart suddenly felt heavier than it usually was as I heard Michiru's response. I don't know why, but I had a feeling I wouldn't like what would come next.

_And the feeling was undoubtedly right._

In her placid voice, Michiru said with no traces of hesitation,

"Okay… Let's get back together."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for not having much Haruka/Michiru interaction but I do hope you still liked this chap.**

**I decided to make 'Three Days' longer and slowly develop Haruka/Michiru's relationship. Sorry.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed!**


	7. 7: Almost

_Shorter than usual._

_

* * *

_

**THREE DAYS AFTER**

**

* * *

**

_**-Michiru-**_

"Hey! You two grab those chairs and move it here!" I instantly snapped as that demanding voice took over my ears. I searched around and saw the vice rep pointing her fingers here and there with much aggressiveness.

I looked around in circles again and saw other students moving from one corner to another in hurry while others were working on the floor with complete dedication. It took a couple of seconds before everything around me began making sense.

_That's right._

Today, _after all_, marks a week before the cultural festival starts and everyone in this school was either in panic or in frustration but also without a doubt with mere excitement.

"Kaioh-san." I looked over my shoulder and saw couple of my classmates standing behind me.

I turned around. And with a smile, I asked, "Hai?"

"We've finished doing our jobs. Is there anything else we could do?"

"You could help with sewing the garments for the play." I told them.

The other girl with much longer hair quickly fidgeted from where she stood while the other looked back and forth in discomfort.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Well…." One of them started, holding her friend's arm protectively.

"She told us to stay away from her area of expertise." added by the other as she pointed her finger behind me.

My eyes followed her finger and rested upon the woman sitting near the window. There was proud smile plastered across her lips as she sewed the clothing in delight.

_Akane…_

"Is there something wrong, Michiru-san?" I broke off from my daze as soon as their worried voices tingled inside my ears.

I quickly looked back at the two and shook my head in reply. "There isn't. Sorry." and forced a smile out, adding, "Just help anybody who isn't done with theirs. Okay?"

The two nodded in unison and scurried away from my sight.

I sighed and glanced back at Akane.

It has been a weeks since I had seen Haruka. I haven't really talked to her ever since then. Maybe, I'm the one to blame for it. Because for some odd reason, I couldn't face her. And with this slowly growing gap between us, I'm beginning to have this thought that maybe… _just maybe…_ what connected Haruka and I was a simple five-paged math problem.

A thought that simply upsets me the most.

_Still…_

_I'm happy..._

I should be happy with the way everything turned out, right?

Mikoto and I just got back together and I should be glad that it happened. Because as far as everything was concerned, that's what I really wanted, _wasn't it?_

_But…_

_How come it doesn't feel that way?_

Somehow, with that short span of time being away from her, somewhere, somewhat, my feelings aren't as strong as it was before. By any means, I'm not as happy as I had imagined myself would be.

_And this feeling simply agitates me…_

_Why?_

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

"This is some miracle." A familiar voice sneered. I looked over my shoulder and saw her pompous stature towering over me. "A change of heart?"

I snorted and stood up, picking the boxes along. "And you skipped a faculty meeting just to tease me?"

"Get over yourself." She retorted, walking right after me. I knelt down as I dropped the boxes. "The meeting ended a few minutes ago and I came here to check up on my class."

"Well, the class rep had been shouting back and forth at us. Those two girls had been folding the same paper for the last two hours and I had been gathering these boxes since then."

"Having fun?"

I scoffed, turning around. "If the concept of having a woman a feet shorter than you boss you around is fun, then perhaps it is. But aside that, no it's not."

It didn't take much from her willpower not to laugh. Apparently, she found the concept to be hilarious. I shrugged, not taking anything from her serious.

"By the way," Ikuko walked right in front of me and leaned on the boxes I just piled up. "I read your paper."

I sneered again as I pulled her body away from the boxes.

She stood up properly and continued, "It was written beautifully; heartfelt and honest."

"Well my journalistic competence never seems to fail me." I kidded, taking another box up from the floor.

"but modesty already did." She shot back, coughing. I shrugged, again, and kept piling the boxes one after another. And though she kept herself from saying anything anymore, I could still feel Ikuko's probing eyes watching me.

After a while, the silent atmosphere became a counseling environment.

"Tell me…" she muttered, walking closer."That hypothetical question of yours, was it anything near reality?"

"And what if it was?"

"Then you're really messed up."

I squinted before turning my head away. "Touching."

Ikuko laughed, really hard. I grunted.

"Listen." Her laughter settled a little as she took another opportunity to speak up. "Natsu may have told you, God knows how many stories-…"

"30 stories." I uttered, grinning.

Her smiling lips instantly cracked into gritting teeth. I felt a little happiness splurge all throughout as I found myself now looking at the obviously angry Ikuko.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Okay, that hypocrite had already told you 30 stories about me which I'm very sure had changed your opinion of me, but regardless of what all that was, I want you to know that I'm still older than you. So please take this as something from someone who had gone through the same thing as you're going through."

I stopped and felt her crouching next to me.

She spoke softly and sincerely, "Don't let anything you want slip from your grasp, Haruka."

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

An hour had passed since those two giggling girls by the corner asked for a new job and ever since then I couldn't find myself to stop from glancing at Akane.

And every single time that I do so, a heavy feeling started forming around my chest.

I sighed.

_I haven't asked Akane about Haruka since then and she hasn't said anything to me as well. I wanted to ask her, to tell you the truth, but it was something I shouldn't do. So I stayed still and waited for her to open up instead._

_But none in those weeks did she mention it or anything near it._

So here I am, feeling something I shouldn't be feeling.

"Michiru."

I snapped and strangely found myself looking at her deep round eyes. _'When did she get here?'_

"Akane." I managed to utter without any trail of surprise. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She smiled, giddily. "Just that you've been spacing out for quite a while now."

"Ah…" I stopped midway, looking for any alibis which luckily popped a second later. "I was just thinking what we could do to improve the productivity of each student."

She beamed clapping her hands altogether. And without any hesitation she began blabbering endless proposals.

I held my smile up, looking very much interested but my mind was definitely finding a way out of this conversation.

And as soon as one came into mind, I spoke immediately out, "Akane."

She stopped and asked in a soft voice, "Hmmm?"

"I really have to go and check the students doing the props outside."

"Oh." She murmured and added with a smile. "Okay. I'll just continue sewing the garments."

And with a 'V' sign, she bid me good luck and hurried to her place. I returned it with a smile and walked directly out of the room.

To tell it honestly, I did what I did because looking at Akane somehow I feel ….

_How should I put it?_

It wasn't bitterness or jealousy. I'm not really sure what it was or was I looking forward to know what it actually was. It's just that her face reminds me of Haruka, not in the physical aspect though, just the incident that had transpired. And somehow, just by looking at her face substantiates what Haruka had been pressing so eagerly about, that a kiss is only a kiss…

_And that feeling is a bit unsettling._

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

Normally I would be shrugging _or most likely_ ignoring anything Ikuko would say or had said. But somehow, even after an hour had passed, all I had been thinking about are those few words she had uttered.

_And I can't believe I let it get through to me!_

I shook my head vigorously and hoped to let it slip out of my thought. _But…_

I stopped and dropped my gaze down the ground.

_Supposedly, if what Ikuko said was true…_

_Then…_

_What am I supposed to do now?_

"Tenoh-san." A stern voice called out.

I looked up and around and spotted her heated stare casted upon me. With a forced smile, I asked "Yes, class rep?"

"You didn't happen to glue those boxes on the floor now did you?" She asked, raising a brow as she pointed to the boxes beside me. I shook my head in reply.

"Then please take those boxes outside already?" She said, trying her very hardest from screaming. "You've been staring at them for quite some time now."

The other girls inside the room giggled softly among themselves.

I nodded, forcing a smile out while mentally cursing that little demon. And as told, I picked the remaining two boxes up and headed outside.

_That's right._

That small student with high pitched voice standing by the platform is my bossy class rep. If I remember it correctly, she's a meek, polite and reserved student during class. I used to find her innocence very attractive. But now, she just reminds me of Anna-nee. Aggressive, bossy and definitely rude.

_Ahhh... what happened to that innocence?_

I thought, chuckling at the irony.

_Still, I got to hand it to her for bei-…_

Trail of thoughts quickly stopped as I caught a glimpse of her face down the window. I stopped and watched her smile sparkling under that vast greenery. And what's supposed to be only a few seconds of staring lasted longer than planned. The only thing that disrupted me was hearing this annoyingly familiar teasing voice ringing from ear to ear

"Hey there lover girl!"

I shuddered as I turned around, and spoke with less enthusiasm compared to hers, "Chizu."

She stopped, eyed wide as she gasped, "What happened to you?"

I cocked a brow in response. She walked closer and patted me by the shoulder. "First you turned me down, then now you're helping out. Dying?"

"What's with that?" I chuckled lightly.

"You see the only reason why people change for the better is because their days are numbered."

"That's one frightening theory." I laughed and added with a smile, "Besides, it's fun."

"Really?" She eyed me dubiously, continuing, "Having sex with me is fun but-…"

"Chizu."

"I know. I know." She waved, breathing deeply. "Anyway, what happened to that?"

She walked closer and leaned by the windowpane. "Is that her?"

I turned around and looked at to where she was pointing. I scoffed, "Was it obvious?"

"It's starting to be." She replied, smiling. Turning her body around, she asked again, "Isn't she with Aozawa Mikoto?"

"Yea…" I said, much to my dismay.

"This may not be my business but…" She pushed herself up and walked a few steps ahead. Turning around, she continued "I don't think you should continue pursuing her."

I looked at her, unaware of the harshness and bitterness that slipped out of my mouth "That's exactly what I'm doing Chizu. I'm distancing myself away from her."

"Good." She nodded. "You should know that getting involved with someone who's in a relationship isn't right to begin with."

I faked a laugh and bantered out, "Something I really don't want to hear from you."

She made a face before walking away.

I sighed, looking out the window again. Michiru's smile drastically became even wider and brighter, her eyes glittered with immeasurable joy as she looked at the woman standing in front of her.

_Mikoto._

Then it hit me. Jealousy hit me. It felt like countless of tiny rocks continuously thrown at me and it only gets painful as time goes by.

I felt helpless. Weak at most. And the only thing I could do was to turn my back around and hope.

_Hope that even behind that smile, I saw Michiru's face somehow fell a bit._

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

As soon as I stepped out of the school building and into the grassy field, I found myself looking around and searching for a certain being.

To tell you the truth, checking the students making the props wasn't really my responsibility. And aside from taking my distance from Akane, I also did it for a different reason.

_I wanted to see her._

_I wanted to see Haruka._

And if there are any opportunities that would make that happen, then I'd take that chance. Albeit the concept of seeing her makes me feel uneasy, I can't help but want to. Because the fact of the matter is, I do miss that dumb blonde a lot.

I leisurely walked through field, not even bothered by the time. Slowly taking steps forward and around while hoping to bump into her along the way.

I did manage to bump into a lot of people, but none I even bothered talking to or seeing. And as I neared to where my classmates are, my conviction slowly wavered.

I stoop and smiled as I asked politely, "Is everything going well?"

All looked up and confidently said aloud, "Everything's great."

"Anything else I could do to help?" I asked, smiling, as I took a sit next to them.

One of my classmates handed over a brush and directed me to paint the portion they haven't painted yet.

And I did what exactly was told.

Helping out was fun. It kept me from not thinking about Akane or Haruka and anything related for that matter. It helped me to focus on what's needed to get done and what should be done.

It lasted for few minutes until someone came over and called my name out.

"Michiru!" I looked up and saw Mikoto running with great urgency towards me.

I stood up and welcomed her with a smile. "Miko."

"I finally found you." She huffed then smiled, "I've been hoping to get some time where we could be alone together."

"Me too." I forced a wider smile.

She walked closer and pulled me into a hug. I quickly returned the affection. And after a while, I pushed her gently away.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worriedly.

"Nothing." I shook my head, smiling. "It's just that, I really need to get back now."

"Oh." She managed to utter. I could see the disappointment from her eyes and somehow I felt bad for doing what I just did.

"Let's see each other afterwards." I assured with a smile.

Mikoto beamed up. And with a quick kiss on the cheek, she instantly left to where her group was.

It's not that I'm not happy to see her, I am. But I was hoping to see someone else.

I wonder…

_Was it wrong hoping to see someone else and not your girlfriend?_

The way back to the room was a bit struggle. The hallway was just too crowded with students going on and about their respective assigned duties. It was irritating, but what irritated me most, was this constant protest running at the back of my mind, telling me over and over again not to go back.

_And how surprisingly obedient I was._

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

I made my way back and as soon as I could even reach the doors, I already heard different voices roaring from where I stood. And it only grew louder as I stepped inside the room.

That mini class rep hastily made her way towards to where I was and scolded me without any fear or favor. I had it clearly in my mind that this would happen but I wasn't expecting this much. She glared, growled and finally left me all alone.

Again the room was insanely disorganized and irritatingly loud. I could easily tolerate all of that but add it with a slightly immature and self-proclaimed experienced sensei teasing you endlessly then it becomes unbearable.

I stood up and immediately walked towards the door.

Ikuko was caught by surprise and asked "Where are you going?"

I waved as I slid the door open, "Anywhere just not where you are."

Without waiting for her retort, I slid the door close and left. And as I walked this cramped up hallway, only a single trail of thought came to mind.

_Love._

Ridiculously as it may sound…

I, _Tenoh Haruka_, had finally fallen in love. And it is a world I'm completely unfamiliar with.

It wasn't as if I haven't thought or heard of this before but, it is only now that I felt it; that I _really_ felt it.

_Chizuru wants me to step back and stay way…_

_Ikuko advised me to take a chance and move forward..._

_But I wonder…_

_Beyond the line of what is right or wrong…_

_What is it that I really want to do?_

I sighed, casually putting my hands inside my pockets. _As long as I haven't cleared my thoughts out, I'll continue distancing myself from her._

I felt a slight relief flourished as soon as I reached the clinic. It wasn't because I didn't enjoy being bossed around or teased at _-well I exactly didn't,_ but it was just that I could really use a quiet environment right about now. Unlike the jam-pack corridors and classroom, the clinic was ringing with silence

I slid the door open and greeted with much delight, "Good afternoon. I'm feeling really-…" I paused as soon as my eyes fell on an empty desk. And when I finally thought I could have some time to relax, I heard that all too familiar voice muttering my name.

"Haruka."

I felt my heart stopped as that reminiscent voice flowed from ear to ear. I turned around and finally for the longest time, I was now looking directly at those clear blue eyes.

And what may seem like a decade was only a few seconds passed before I barely managed to speak coherently her name out. "Mi-… chiru."

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

Uneasy.

And as we lay silently on the bed with a thin sheet of cloth hanging between us, I couldn't help but feel the uneasiness I was talking about. But beyond that, somehow, an unexpected feeling of happiness surfaced. I was truly happy. I finally saw Haruka. So happy I couldn't even find the words to say anything.

But I had to say something.

I need to say something.

"The nurse had to go outside for an urgent call." I said, wondering to myself why I had in the first place.

"I see."

Then uttered randomly once again, "If you stared at the ceiling for too long, you could trace a picture out of those lines."

"Yea, you're right." Haruka replied monotonously.

"And if you listen carefully, you-"

"Michiru." She called out. I stopped and let her continue. "You don't have to try so hard to make a conversation. It's okay like this."

"No!" I quickly said aloud. _Much louder than what I had in mind._ And softly added, "It's not okay, Haruka…"

She stayed still, not even finding the courage to say anything.

A familiar heat began building up behind my eye. I blinked several times to get the tears out of there, but to no relieve.

"Hey…" her gentle voice sipped through my ear.

I quickly wiped the tears and responded a bit angrily, "What?"

"Did Kokoro like the nikuman?"

My eyes widen a little then I found myself smiling, laughing lightly as I replied, "She loved it. Kokoro said you have great taste."

"What can I say, the kid is honest." Haruka proudly replied.

I giggled and bantered out, "That or you're just utterly arrogant."

"Easy right there, Michiru." I could feel her cunning smile spread out from her entire face. "Jealousy won't get you anywhere."

And for the longest time, I finally found myself laughing genuinely and incredibly out loud.

After a while, I settled down and unconsciously muttered out, "I've missed this."

And as soon as I realized what I had said, it was already too late to take it all back.

So instead, I continued. "I've missed talking to you. I've missed laughing with you. I've missed our childish banter and shameless mockery. But most of all I've missed being with you."

There were too many questions raging through my head, all of them clamoring for answers. I spoke and picked the simplest one. "You?"

Haruka never did say anything after that. And again, that feeling of uneasiness came crawling its way back as the lull in our conversation grew. As I finally came to accept that silence as a no, Haruka suddenly called my name out.

"Michiru."

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

"I've missed this."

I felt my heartbeat escalate a little. And it continued to beat more and more as Michiru continued.

"I've missed talking to you. I've missed laughing with you. I've missed our childish banter and shameless mockery. But most of all I've missed being with you."

I wanted to say something. I really did. But no words came to mind. And even if do words cross my mind, as soon as I try to organize all those words into a concrete explanation and let it out in the open, a soft sigh came out instead.

"You?" She asked traces of panic, _mostly fear_, behind that gentle voice.

There were a lot of things going though the back of my head right about now. Two clear things kept pressing my decision back and forth. It was either I follow Chizuru's advice by letting this slip or take Ikuko's by taking a chance.

But beyond that constant advice from Chizu bubbling through my head, I took the other one.

And with one deep breath, I called her name out, "Michiru."

I saw her moving on her bed through that thin cloth.

"Hmmm?" She murmured softly.

Gathering further courage, I spoke once again, this time with much certainty in my voice.

"I love you."

* * *

_**Thanks for still reading! **__I'm warning all the readers now, if you don't like Romance with slow development, then this story isn't for you._


	8. 8: Truth

_**Everything will be in Haruka's Perspective unless specified.**_

_**Fast transition. Gaps will be filled up in the next chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**-THREE DAYS AFTER-**

**

* * *

**

"I've missed this."

I felt my heartbeat escalate a little. And it continued to beat more and more as Michiru continued.

"I've missed talking to you. I've missed laughing with you. I've missed our childish banter and shameless mockery. But most of all I've missed being with you."

I wanted to say something. I really did. But no words came to mind. And even if do words cross my mind, as soon as I try to organize all those words into a concrete explanation and let it out in the open, a soft sigh came out instead.

"You?" She asked traces of panic, _mostly fear_, behind that gentle voice.

There were a lot of things going though the back of my head right about now. Two clear things kept pressing my decision back and forth. It was either I follow Chizuru's advice by letting this slip or take Ikuko's by taking a chance.

But beyond that constant advice from Chizu bubbling through my head, I took the other one.

And with one deep breath, I called her name out, "Michiru."

I saw her moving on her bed through that thin cloth.

"Hmmm?" She murmured softly.

Gathering further courage, I spoke once again, this time with much certainty in my voice.

"I love you."

"GAH!" and in a wicked timing, the nurse suddenly burst through the door. "What a pain! What a pain!"

In pure idiocy brought mostly by panic, I added in an instant "you-..r friend Akane!"

She looked at Michiru with a small smile "You're still here. Well, you should rest more." then was replaced with a quick frown as her eyes fell on me. "And you," With one eyebrow cocked up, "I'm guessing another headache."

It is funny how drastically different her reactions were between Michiru and me. I couldn't blame her though. I spent most of my school days, if not in the dark corners of the library or in an empty classroom, here inside this clinic. But _really_, I do embrace the harmless sarcasm and _supposedly light, almost unseen_, concern… or so what I _wanted_ to believe.

I grinned, shaking my head lightly "Terrible, terrible headache."

A hand waved as a long and loud grunt replaced the cunning smile on her face. Taking the folder piled up on her desk, she walked back towards the door, _clearly not forgetting to voice her complains by doing so. _After hearing a very informative cursing, complaining, insulting and did I say _cursing_, the nurse once again left the clinic.

I could hear Michiru laugh lightly before voicing out, "I know."

"You know what?"

"I know you like Akane, Haruka."

"No seriously…" I chuckled, confusedly asking "What?"

"I saw you two kissing."

"When?"

"Two weeks ago." She sighed. And in her joyful voice, she spoke out "It's nice seeing you getting serious."

I swear for a moment there, I felt my heart jumping out of my chest. My pulse raised and my mind broke any trail of thoughts. _When did I ever kiss her?_ Then it hit me. Those prying eyes from before belonged to hers.

"But remember, Akane's my dear friend. If you happen to hurt her, intentionally or not, I'm coming after you," She threatened "with Kokoro by my side." _or what it seems to be._

A smile grazed my lips and I couldn't help but to shake my head at that thought.

"As frightening as a 2 and a half feet tall kid pinning me down on the ground sounds, it's not what you think." I chuckled, "I never kissed Akane."

"I know what I saw." She said assuredly.

"Yea, well not everything you see is what you believe them to be." I spat, taking much confidence in my words. "Something just caught in her eyes and I helped her with it. We didn't do anything aside from talking."

"So you're telling me, you, Haruka, the ultimate playgirl and hormonally dysfunctional sex maniac didn't do anything to Akane, your typical innocent, cute and pure schoolgirl inside an empty classroom other than talking?"

"Yes, and by the way, bravo for that touching description." I clapped.

Michiru giggled as she spoke, still with hint of awe "But I did hear you right, about you liking Akane?"

"I suppose…?" I murmured not knowing what to reply reasonably back.

"So what did you two talked about?" She asked giddily with much curiosity behind it.

"Well…" I paused, pursing my lips. There wasn't any way out of it. Because this time, I want to be honest… or, _at least, _to save myself from this ridiculous predicament I had put myself in. And though telling her the truth may come as a shock for her or that the repercussions may not go my way, but hey, it's a risk I'm willing to take.

Taking another deep breath, I spoke cautiously out "Michiru the truth is, I had been-…"

"Michiru."

"Miko?"

My face somehow fell a bit as I heard that worried voice echoing inside the room. I pretended for a moment that it was someone else but somehow, hearing her name flow right out of Michiru's mouth kept it hard for me to continue pretending.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sitting straight up onto the bed.

"I went to find you in your classroom and they told me you never came back. One of the students outside said they saw you going in here. And so, I was worried about what had happened to you."

"I'm fine. I just got a bit tired and decided to take a rest here."

I laid there quietly listening to the couple exchange their word of worry, gratitude and love to each other. From that time being, realization hit me, rapidly unveiling its depth. And for some weird reason, I had finally come in terms with what Chizuru's been pressing about. I sighed, _smiling_, finally grasping firmly onto an honest and clear understanding.

_Mikoto has Michiru._

_Michiru has Mikoto._

_Clearly…_

_There's no place for me._

"I'll go get your things and then I'll accompany you home."

"That'll be great."

The only relief I could get out of this heart wrenching truth was not seeing Michiru's face when she looks at her.

"So you two made up huh?" I teased playfully, perfectly masking away my disappointment and my pure lack of confidence.

"Ah… yeah, we did." She muttered softly away. "It happened a few weeks ago."

"Oh." I tried sounding a bit surprised when in fact, I wasn't. I knew exactly when and how it happened. I can still picture how it went- c_learly and accurately._ I was right there when it happened. _Right in the middle of it._

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Hey," I chuckled lightly. "We're not really that close to share each other's melodramatic love life or our lame pursuit of having one." _The latter…- was most likely pertaining to me._

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, you see based on the depth of our relationship, I can only give out honest, which considered degrading at times, opinions."

"Enlightening." Michiru uttered in nothing but pure sarcasm. Shrugging, she added next, "Anyway, what were you trying to tell me before Mikoto went in?"

"Well…"

I knew from the moment I uttered that word, I had put myself in a very difficult and problematic situation.

* * *

_**-Next Day-**_

"I'm sorry…" she shook her head, laughing bitterly back "I didn't hear you clearly."

I raised both brows, sighing. "Like I said, you have to go out with me."

I'm guessing from fast deformation of her face: brows twitching, jaws tightening and as well as hands clenching, she didn't like what she just heard. It took another second to prove that fact as her hand swiftly made its way right across my head. I stumbled a few steps back, tending my now swollen forehead. _Where was the innocence Michiru was talking about?_

I hissed, asking sarcastically "Really? Do you have to do that?"

"What were you thinking?" she asked, taking a step closer.

"Akane, if I was thinking I'd probably be asking a less hostile girl than you." I argued.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because in my long idiotic time being, with so many girls' name running through my mind, I blurted out yours."

"And this happened when?"

"During my supposedly confession to your dear dense friend."

Fingers cradled her temples as she shook her head in disappointment. She growled a little, "How did your so called confession ended this way?"

"Because!" My voice raised a little. Breathing deeply, I continued softly back "because Michiru already has Mikoto and I don't want to get in the way."

I heard her gasp then growl before replying "but you're getting in MY way."

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that so I prepared something." I raised a finger.

"I don't encourage bribery."

Inching closer, I added impishly "two VIP tickets to Spitz concert."

I felt my smile expanding from ear to ear when I saw her succumbing to the bribe. And though everything seemed to go my way, my victorious celebration didn't last that long.

"What are you two doing here?"

As soon as I heard her voice ringing in my ear, my cocky smile cracked into a nervous grin. I turned around, sweating, and no logical explanation or alibi to utter back. Yes, I hesitated to say anything back. I wasn't even sure if Akane was already on my side. And for what seems to be years of pure utter silence were only a minute passed when I felt Akane taking a step beside me.

"We were just discussing about our date this coming weekend." Akane replied tapping my shoulder. I took the liberty to just nod along with her.

"Sorry to bother you two." Michiru apologized, smiling.

Akane waved a hand, reciprocating the same smile "Not at all. Not at all."

"Well I should be heading out now. The props people are waiting." She bid, smile never fading from her face as she walked down the cramped up hallway.

And there I was, standing, watching as those aquamarine locks drowned in the sea of people.

"Alright hand it over." Akane demanded; hand pushed against me.

I rummaged through my pocket and held out two tickets. "These costs me a lot."

She grabbed the tickets and counted, only God knows why, then asked "We don't actually have to date, right?"

I cocked up a brow, "I lost almost 40,000 yen and the most action I get is this?" She laughed, so candidly, smacking away her hand across my shoulder. "I haven't even brought you in bed and you're already this wild?"

She glared, and I figured I just hit a landmine. I laughed nervously, waving a hand "It's a joke. A joke. A stupid joke to be precise."

"I'll go out this weekend with you" She huffed, evidently forcing herself out. "But you do know that we can't keep doing this."

"I know."

"You have to tell her the truth."

"Yeah… I know."

She added "More than I enjoy getting free stuff."

I laughed, "I thought I lured you perfectly in."

"You did. But Spitz has only one concert a year." A cheeky smile grazed her lips. I dismissed it with a simple chuckle. She turned her back around then waved the ticket, giggling "This coming weekend okay. I'll make sure to show up."

I waved, chuckling as I watched her walk away.

_This may not be the best idea_

_but,_

_Can you blame me for going to this extent?_

_

* * *

_

_**-Saturday-**_

The day sure went by fast and I was nothing but happy about that. I'm not saying that the date didn't go well because it did. The date went, _for the most part,_ well, _if not great_. It was different, in a good way though. It's like taking a twelve year old kid on their very first day out, _literally_. It was harmless, fun and yeah, just like Michiru said, innocent. But beyond the innocent entertainment, I wanted the date to end _fast._ And to elaborate as to why would be damn tiring.

I sighed, walking briskly back to where I parked my bike. As soon as I neared the area, I heard this all too familiar voice screaming my name out.

"HAWUKA! IT'S HAWUKA!"

I turned around and saw this little cute kid pointing her fingers in my direction. I smiled and waved a hand. The next thing I knew she was in mid air, launching herself towards me.

I lost balance, almost having this two and half feet tall kid pin me down the ground. _How's that for irony?_

"Well hello there hime-chin!" I regained my footing, knelt down and scooped the kid off the ground. "You aren't being a bad girl by leaving your house all by yourself?"

She giggled cutely, cupping both my cheeks with her tiny palms "I am not Hawuka!"

"Oho!" I gasped amusedly. "Then who are you with?"

I didn't even need to hear what Kokoro has to say because as soon as I heard her voice, I already knew the answer.

"There you are Kokoro." She stepped in, in her all too graceful manner. "Don't give Haruka too much trouble."

"I am not twouble, onee-chan!" She pouted turning her face back at me. "Tell onee-chan I'm not twouble, Hawuka."

I smiled and poked Kokoro's nose. "Like she said, she's not twouble."

"See!"

"She is heavy though." I whispered to Michiru.

She laughed and took Kokoro from me. "Why don't we just walk Kokoro?"

"Where are you two going?" I asked.

"The playgwound!" Kokoro shouted giddily, hopping ahead of us.

Michiru laughed at her sister before replying "We just went out to do some groceries and Kokoro wanted to stop by the playground."

"Wanna play with me, Hawuka?" Kokoro asked(_or what it sounded like_) while pulling my hand.

"Koko don't just force someone." Michiru scolded, calmly. "Besides, Haruka is on a date."

"I don't mind." I quickly said, turning to look back at Michiru. "And I was just on my way back from the date."

"YAY!" tiny arms all raised up in air. "Alwight Hawuka, up! Up!" I chuckled at the demanding face of hers. I scooped Kokoro up and placed her on my shoulder.

"Where are we heading, Hime-chin?"

"Launch ahead! Hiiiya!" one arm stretched forward, finger pointing eagerly out.

"Alright! Hold tight!" Securing her position, my hands tightly clutched around Kokoro's body, I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. Only the sound of this child's laughter fuelled me on this journey

We arrived shortly afterwards with Michiru falling behind. Once there Kokoro demanded to put her down. She ran towards the sandbox and quickly began building, what looked like, a mountain. I curled up my sleeves and sat in front of her, joining in her intent of building the largest sand mountain there is.

After short while, Michiru stepped in and stood beside us. Kokoro stopped as she looked up "Onee-chan join us!"

I chuckled, laughing at the thought of a sand-covered Michiru. "Michiru won't join us, hime. She isn't willing enough to dirty herself."

A brow rose in my direction and a challenging stare thrown away. She muttered, self-confidently "I can be dirty if I want to."

I cunningly smiled back, matching equally her gaze "When you say it like that, it sounded so sexual."

I could see a shade of red spread across her face but Michiru made sure to keep her composure still as she bantered out "You can't handle me even if you try."

"Nice touch." I clapped, nodding impressively.

"Huh?" Kokoro confusedly asked.

We both laughed and while Kokoro had no clue as to why, in just a second later, she joined us in, with her tiny voice overpowering our laughter.

This was the part of the day I didn't want to end fast. One, because playing in this sandbox gives me this nostalgic feeling of my childhood and two, was the fact that it felt good- being this close to Michiru that is. But this day has to end at some point. And as soon as Kokoro stood up and laid on the bench, I knew this day had finally came to an end.

I lifted Kokoro up and carried her on my back. "I'll walk you both home."

"You don't have to. I can carry her."

"It's okay. I really don't mind." I insisted. "Besides, I don't think you're capable of doing so with those grocery bags."

She smiled "Sorry to bother you."

I returned the smile and started walking ahead.

The truth is, it wasn't because Michiru was incapable of doing so but it was, _for the most part_, me wanting to stay with her for a little longer. Taking advantage of her incapacity, my selfish self took this opportunity. _How pathetic I must be?_

"Kokoro seemed to have found liking in you." Michiru mused, glancing over her little sister.

"She has excellent taste, what can I say."

"I still keep figuring why and what." She retorted back.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Such resentment in those words."

"I was merely saying the truth."

"Hey," I started, squinting at her direction. "If I turn this on, you wouldn't even find the time to keep your hands away from me."

"Dear God no!" She laughed after saying the statement with pure sarcasm. I pouted before laughing along with her. After a while, her mocking laughter died and a genuine smile was replaced. "But I got to hand it to you for being great with kids."

"It's really not that hard." I told her. "Just pour in gentleness and mix it with my undeniable charm and beauty, it'll be a piece of cake."

"I figured you'd say that."

"That's because," I paused, smiling lopsidedly. "You know me too well."

"As if." Michiru scoffed, hitting my shoulder lightly.

"You know, I just found something out."

"Well enlighten me with this newly found learning." She mocked, smiling cheekily again.

"You and Kokoro are too heavy for your own age." I mused, grinning from ear to ear.

Again, her brow cocked up. And with the same kind of smile, she replied "Now I see that charm of yours."

We laughed. We probably did only just that while we walked the streets back home. It wasn't how I imagined this day would end, but somehow... _it was better._

_

* * *

_

_**-A Week Later-**_

_(End of Cultural Festival)_

_Waiting._

This is what I always do every time the cultural festival ends. Everyone would gather outside for the bonfire preparation and celebration while I, all by myself, would sit on top of this table, here inside this empty classroom waiting for the same thing for the last three consecutive years. But this tradition of mine was bound to break at some point.

And that point happened when my name was uttered in her dulcet voice, "Haruka?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw her walking towards me. "Michiru, what are you doing here?"

"I just went back to return the papers." She answered taking another step closer. "And how about you? What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Waiting." I said, looking back at the window.

"Well if you're waiting for the bonfire, it'll start soon. Everyone's outside already." She chided.

"Not that!" I chuckled, a hand over my mouth.

"Then what?"

"Well…" I paused, pursing my lips, then challenged "You have to wait and see."

"Alright then." She sighed, sitting on the table just beside me. "At least spare me some details."

"Since you begged for it."

"I didn't beg."

"Well you could beg, you know." I gave her a pout.

She dismissed it with a hand. "Please?"

"That's more like it." I beamed, bumping her on the shoulder. "Do you know that temple by the mountain side? The one with that ridiculously huge long stairs?"

"You mean the one that people rarely goes to?"

"That one!" I clapped. Continuing, "Every year, the same day we celebrate our cultural festival, they also have their own celebration."

Her brows furrowed, "So?"

"So now you have to wait and see."

Michiru was then obedient but not before muttering cheapskate loud enough to get a small laugh from me. She stayed still, not voicing a single word as she look outside the window with such curiosity and patience. I took the liberty of taking a glimpse of her from time to time. And as soon as I heard that same sound blasting outside and saw that angelic smile across her face, I knew from then on that this little tradition of mine was better off broken.

I glanced back at the window and said aloud "Great, isn't it?"

Fireworks kept soaring up in the starry sky. And all I could see from that clear reflection was Michiru's astounded face. "How did you-…"

"You never see me every bonfire now, do you?" I cut her off, looking back.

"Wow." Michiru gasped amusedly, continuing with a big bright smile, eyes still glued outside "I must say, you really have a knack at finding beautiful sights."

I looked at her, my face softening. I replied with a tender smile, "Yeah. It is beautiful."

We stayed silent for a while, enjoying the colorful scenery out the window. The smile never left her face since then and mine was no different. Being this close to Michiru was both a good and a bad thing. It was good because it felt good. _How should I put it..._ It's like-... it was the most natural thing in the world. And it felt nothing but incredibly nice. The bad thing about this though, was being this close and not being able to say how you really feel.

Sucked in my own thoughts and feelings, I never realized that the fireworks had ended, and Michiru was already preparing to take her leave.

Unconciously though, I uttered out of the blue "I like you."

As soon as I realized what I said, it was already too late to take it all back. So instead, I cleared my throat and said once again "I like you, Michiru."

"I like you too, Haruka" She replied smiling

"A different kind of like."

Michiru only looked at me, evidently taken back by the sudden confession. She kept her mouth shut, not knowing what to say. But when she did, I already had a feeling what it would be. "But I'm with Mikoto."

"I know." I smiled, hiding the bitterness in my voice. "And I'd be lying if I say I'm happy for you when I'm not. Because the truth is, I'd think you'd be better off with me."

"Haruka-…"

"Please… just listen for a moment." I raised a hand, completely cutting her off. "I'm not expecting you to say the same thing nor am I hoping you'd feel the same way. It's just that… if I don't say this now, I might regret it later. So there you go. I like you. A lot actually. And I have come to accept and live with that fact."

"..."

"You can speak now." I told her.

Michiru panicked, awkwardly looking back at me. "I really don't know what to say."

I smiled "I had a feeling you'd say that."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey!" I laughed, bumping her shoulder once again. "Don't feel sorry for me. I heal easily. For all you know, I'd be coming home with a girl later and wash these emotions away with sex."

"Haruka." Hear head titling as she stared at me with rather serious look

"Yeah. I know. I can't even laugh at my own joke." I nodded. Leaning my chin on one hand, I asked "So what do you do to heal heartbreaks?"

Michiru just kept her gaze glued on me. There wasn't any pity on her face anymore. I couldn't quite explain it or put a finger on her emotion but it was better than the first.

_It wasn't like I didn't expect this to happen. I did. I played this scene a thousand times in my head and all of it didn't go my way. I was prepared for it but I wasn't expecting that it would hurt this much. It really does. And what's even more painful was keeping this feeling bottled up inside, forcing yourself to hide it in front of her so she won't feel guilty or sorry. Because the last thing I really want from her was sympathy._

"Here." Michiru handed out after rummaging through her bag.

I looked down then back at her. Tilting my head, I asked confusedly "Pocky?"

"It's chocolate flavored." She smiled, offering her box of Pocky whole-heartedly

A genuine smile finally cradled along the corners of my lips. And after a while I let out a soft chuckle "Wow, Michiru! You sure know your way to a woman's heart."

She grimaced, glaring "Just get one."

"Ne," I started, asking next, "Do you regret hearing it?"

"That depends. Do you regret saying it?" She asked. I shook my head in reply. "Then no. I cannot return your feelings but I'm happy you feel that way about me."

"We're still friends?"

"Nope." She said flatly. She turned her head facing me, blue eyes now staring at my green ones. Smiling, she said "We're close friends."

I grinned, nodding my head. "I'd like that."

"So," She paused, smiling ever so deviously. "Are we now able to share melodramatic love life or our lame pursuit of having one?"

"Ha!" I laughed and teased out "Unfair! You've got an earful!"

I tried to get another stick of pocky from her, but her hand quickly smacked mine away. "Hey!"

"Retribution." She said, squinting.

"Now I'm wondering why I even like you."

"You were captivated by my beauty and intelligence."

I waved, replying indifferently "Yeah yeah. Just give me one."

Michiru finally give in. Sighing, she handed the box out, without forgetting to grunt while doing so.

"By the way," I started, gulping the food down my throat. "Just so you know, I haven't thought of you naked."

Michiru rolled her eyes, as expected, and replied in pure mockery "Oh dear God why haven't you."

We laughed, really loud, like we always do when we're together.

_Turned down by the first person I fell for_

_Had my heart broken for the very first time_

_Yeah,_

I may have not prepared myself for this…

_But,_

Beyond this heart-wrenching feeling, a small strand of relief was somehow worth all the pain.

_That's right._

_Because now,_

_I feel so much lighter._

_And that's got to be something._

**-x0x-**

_**-Mikoto-**_

I walked through the hallway in a hurry earnestly searching for Michiru. Running up and down the stairs, through the empty hallway, and towards the faculty. The bonfire was about to start and I can't afford to spend my last bonfire without her. When I finally reached another floor, I heard two different voices from a distant place. One I'm familiar with but the other I was trying to figure out who. I ran towards the room, and my smile just grew when Michiru's voice became more distinguishable and clearer.

I stopped and walked slowly towards the door with a bright smile on my face. As soon as I reached the door, I heard this voice again, this time something I wasn't expecting to hear from her.

"I like you, Michiru."

That was the time when I felt my smile disappear.

The time when I felt nothing but anger.

The time when I realized, I would never come to like her.

_Haruka._

_

* * *

_

_**There are a lot of holes in this chapter which will be filled up on the next chapter. I just don't want to give much of Michiru's feelings. By the way, you'd be reading four different POV's starting in the next chapter.**_

_**Sorry for taking so long and a big thank you to those who previously reviewed. ^_^**_


	9. 9: You're my failsafe?

**Sorry for the delay.**

**

* * *

**

**THREE DAYS AFTER**

-Cultural Festival-

* * *

_**-Haruka-**_

Three and a half minutes. That's the time I have been carrying these paper bags with me as I try to make my way out of this crowded hallway and yes I have been counting. I knew cultural festival would be crowded but I wasn't aware that it would be THIS crowded. Now I only pray that my grumpy class rep would overlook this. _Well that's worth hoping…_

_GAH! I hate this day!_

"Excuse me?" I felt a hand tapped my shoulder. I turned around and found a raven haired beauty standing before me. "Do you happen to know where this is?"

I wasn't really aware of what she was asking, _yes_, embarrassing as it may sound I had found myself too engrossed by her. What can I say; she's not bad to look at.

"Do you?" Her voiced rose a little higher as she squinted.

I snapped as I managed to blurt out "Ahyep."

Managed was an overstatement 'Ahyep' wasn't even a word, just a compelling proof of my idiocy. Her mouth curled as she tried to hold back from laughing loudly in front of me. _Which she seriously failed to do so…_

I cleared my throat and started once again. "Go straight ahead. You'll see a room that's doing a horror booth, turn right pass it then take the stairs. Then third room to your left."

"Thank you." She smiled, adding cockily "But you know you could have just said take the stairs then third room to your left."

"True, but hey you're the one who's lost not me." I shot back, raising a brow.

"Feisty."

I chuckled before turning my back around.

"Again, Thank you" She shouted, I waved a hand in return.

Maybe this day isn't so bad after all. After all, if a pretty lady did come up to you and smiled, I doubt any day would ever get bad. I wonder why I even thought it was in the first place…

"Haruka!"

_Right. This is why._

As soon as I took my first step inside the room, her heated glare, fuming ears and that slowly growing grit on her face had welcomed me. And now, not only do I believe that today is a bad day but it could only get worse.

"What took you so long?" She managed to ask properly, her tiny figure trembling in anger.

I charmingly smiled back, _believe me_, and replied softly almost sweetly, "I was held back by someone in the hallway."

"I don't care about your personal relationship with other students and where you do that-…"

"NoNoNo." I cut her off, laughing while waving my hands. "I don't think you understood me-…"

She growled and it instantly stopped me from saying anything back. The class rep hastily took the bag from me and headed back to the counter.

"Uhmm…" I started, taking small safe steps towards her. "Is it possible if I could just take a few minutes break? There's this play-…" I stopped as her head snapped back up to look at me.

Her eyes intensely gazed at mine, sucking the living hell out of me. She then smiled in mockery, replying "That would help us a lot."

I don't know if I should be happy that she agreed to let me out or be greatly offended that she had just insulted me. But then again, the latter is not much of an option. After all, I am powerless against this little cretin. I sighed, shoulders slumped down, while feeling highly humiliated at myself for getting thrashed by this grumpy dwarf… _yet_ _again._

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

"Wow." She gasped as she popped her head out the curtain. "The room is packed with people."

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the scripts by the table and walked pass her. "Then that only means we should do our best."

"Ah! There's Mikoto!" She yelled, pointing her finger out. "Did you invite her?"

"I told her to visit if she has time." I replied not even bothering to look at where Mikoto is sitting.

I was already satisfied knowing that she is there. So instead of joining Akane by the curtain, I decided to do some last touches to the stage. After all, my main priority right now is to keep this performance flawless. So it only bothered me when I suddenly stopped the minute Akane uttered out,

"Haruka's also here as well."

I peeked through the small opening, earnestly looking for that messy blonde hair out of this swarmed up room. Then just like that, a smile quickly formed around my lips, expanding from ear to ear as I finally managed to spot her smiling back at me. I waved a hand and she returned it with a simple nod.

"We're not going out Michiru." Akane muttered all of a sudden.

"What?" I asked, clearly not understanding what she meant.

"Haruka and I." She repeated, looking straight into my eyes. She smiled softly, adding "We're not really going out."

"Did she cheat on you?" I asked, suddenly feeling a bit mad at that blonde being.

"No!" Akane hastily replied back, waving a hand. "It's-…How should I put this…" she grunted, shaking her head in the process. "I know she had said some things to you and perhaps I may have backed those things up, but truthfully, Haruka and I aren't going out."

"And the date?"

"It was hardly ever a date but it was fun. We talked a lot and only about one thing." She smiled, continuing "Let's put it this way, Haruka and I have something in common, so we talked about it together."

"Are you telling me you've became a horny lecherous wolf?" I asked, arching a brow.

Akane sneered, saying "No and I doubt Haruka is like that anymore."

"Do you even know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"Kind of." She laughed. "But it's true."

"So let me get this straight, she's now practicing celibacy?"

"No. She's falling in love."

"Are you both even close enough to share those melodramatic love life?"

"What?" She snorted, definitely confused about what I had just said.

"Forget I ever said that." I waved a hand, disregarding her question and asked in a serious note, "Why are you telling me this anyway?"

Her face softened as she spoke mildly, _candidly_, "Because I had a feeling you'd somehow care."

**-x0x-**

_**-Mikoto-**_

_I saw it._

It's hard not to.

Michiru smiled. She _finally_ smiled genuinely. For a minute, I was happy. I thought she was glad to see me. But somehow I had a feeling that wasn't it. It wasn't really hard to catch upon that since her gaze fell a bit far off from my left. I looked around and then I found her. Her back leaning against the wall, nodding her head as she smiled back at Michiru, _at my girlfriend_.

The crowd suddenly stood up catching me off guard as they all clapped their hands altogether. I shook my head and broke away my gaze from Haruka, and averted it back onto the stage. The play had already started, the crowd was overwhelmed, and their vague voices, cheers and loud laughter filled the air but I couldn't bring myself to concentrate and laugh along with them.

Because at that moment...

_I knew there was nothing to be happy about._

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

"Don't mess anything up." She noted in a decisive manner, hands on waist.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "Hey, will you just stop treating me like I don't know what I'm doing. Cut me some slack here."

She inched in closer and I felt my guts jumping over the edge. "You've never even been to any cultural festival and then you decided to help now? Are you trying to sabotage me?"

'_Trapping you inside a garbage can would be easier…'_ I whispered to myself. Sighing, I replied "No. I really just want to help out."

"Fine. Wear this." She grunted, "Have you waited before?"

"Of course. I'm good at ignoring people." I kidded dryly which by now, looking at that glower, was a huge mistake. "I'm kidding."

She glared at me for one last time before storming out of my sight. After the play ended, I decided to get back here and help. I thought it would be better than just roaming around which now, I don't know why I even thought it would be. Clearly, that little cretin thinks likewise.

"Wow." I snapped and looked over my shoulder. And there she was, the same raven haired beauty before was standing once again behind me. "I can't believe a woman that short bullies you around."

I fully faced her, "And clearly you haven't seen the movie the bride of chucky."

"I don't see her going around and stabbing people."

I made a face and faked out a laugh, deciding to banter out, "Lost again?"

"Fortunately I am not." She replied proudly with a small smile.

"So you're just following me around?"

"Ha." She sneered. "No need to inflate your ego. I'm just here for a cup of tea."

"Well you're in luck." I announced. "I'll be the one waiting at your table."

"How did that made me lucky?" She asked, cocking one brow up.

"I didn't hear you denying it." I smiled smugly.

She threw her head back and laughed. Then she stopped, taking another deep breath as she replied "Humble."

"So they say, miss. So they say."

**-x0x-**

_**-Akane-**_

After two straight hours and three repeated performances which were all well-received, we finally get to have a break. Michiru and I decided to roam around the school while indulging ourselves with different food catered along the way. We already planned to go to this highly talked about horror booth so it only surprised me when Michiru suddenly walked to another direction.

I jogged behind her and asked, "Where are you going? I thought we're trying the horror booth."

"Ah..." she looked back at me for a second then ahead. "I want to check section 3-3's café instead."

"You mean Haruka's class."

"Yes. Kokoro asked me to buy her the cupcake Haruka had been telling her about."

"Cupcakes, I see." I mused suspiciously to myself.

I may be innocent to the majority, and act a little childish most of the times, but I do know when a word is used as a metaphor for something_- when it is used as a cover-up of one's lameness to say it directly._

Once there, Michiru quickly stepped inside, eagerly searching for the 'cupcakes'. A smile quickly grazed her lips as she waved her hand in the open.

_And here comes the 'cupcakes'._

"Michiru! You're here." Haruka asked, and though surprised you could tell she was happy to see her. "And Akane as well."

Haruka, unsure of what to do or how to act, panicked and settled for leaning closer to me. I shook my head, telling her to step back. Haruka obediently did so.

"So what are you two doing here?"

"Kokoro wanted some of those cupcakes you told her." Michiru started again with the 'cupcakes' thing.

"Oh that!" Haruka laughed lightly, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry, I don't think we still have any left but I do know where to get those. Is it okay if I just give it directly to her?"

"She would be ecstatic to see you."

_Is it just me or is Michiru using Kokoro as a metaphor for something?_

"Is that all?"

"Ah yes." Michiru nodded. She turned her back around, and walked towards the door. "By the way, thank you."

"For what?"

"Taking the time to stop by and watch the play."

"It's a pleasure. Though you kind of sucked back there and Akane, you're a lousy actress."

"Hey!" I raised, pouting.

"Haruka, I can't take you seriously when you're wearing a maid outfit." Michiru shot back, victoriously.

"Hey! You don't know how scary Sanae is!" Haruka exclaimed, embarrassed by the fact that she was owned by a woman who's a feet shorter than her.

"I'm sure she is." She mocked, and then waved a hand as she left the room.

I stood beside Haruka and mused after a couple of seconds, "So you're weak against women shorter than you."

"I am not." She pouted. "By the way, why did you stop me?"

"Oh that." I walked pass her. Twirling around, I smiled. "I already told her."

"You what?"

"Well, I didn't tell her directly who. I just told her we're not really dating."

"So let me get this straight, I'm out of forty thousand yen for just one date and now I can't use the only alibi I've got since you already ratted me out?"

"Well, what were you thinking asking me out?"

She only grunted in return, hands covering her disappointed face.

"I can't lie to her you know." I told her as I took my steps towards the door. But before leaving, I turned around and smiled mischievously "But I think she was happy hearing it."

"How is that going to help me?"

"She did look for her cupcake, didn't she?"

_Metaphor._

_It maybe lame but sometimes it does help._

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

"Kaioh-san." I peered over my shoulder and saw Ibahara-sensei holding some papers up.

"Hai?" I asked politely, turning around to face him.

"There are things that needed to be done before the bonfire starts and I don't have the time to return this. Would you kindly put these papers back into the faculty?"

I smiled and took the papers from him. "Not at all sensei."

_Like sensei had said, the bonfire is about to start which only meant that the cultural festival is finally reaching its end. Everyone was gathered around at the field for the closing ceremony and judging by the number of people that came and the smiles on their faces, cultural festival was a nothing but a success._

Upon placing the papers on his table, I quickly slid the door close and proceeded back to the field. But as I made my way back down, a familiar figure caught my attention. I paused and decided to walk over to her.

"Haruka?"

**-x0x-**

_**-Mikoto-**_

I walked through the hallway in a hurry earnestly searching for Michiru. Running up and down the stairs, through the empty hallway, and towards the faculty. The bonfire was about to start and I can't afford to spend my last bonfire without her. When I finally reached another floor, I heard two different voices from a distant place. One I'm familiar with but the other I was trying to figure out who. I ran towards the room, and my smile just grew when Michiru's voice became more distinguishable and clearer.

I stopped and walked slowly towards the door with a bright smile on my face. As soon as I reached the door, I heard this voice again, this time something I wasn't expecting to hear from her.

"I like you, Michiru."

_That was the time when I felt my smile disappear._

_The time when I felt nothing but anger._

_The time when I realized, I would never come to like her._

_Haruka._

With nothing but anger and animosity towards her, I spun around and left.

_I'm not running away, I'm holding strongly to what is mine. And I'm not picking a fight. It'll only make me look worse, and I'm better than that._

_Michiru is mine. Nobody else can have what belongs to me._

_And Haruka would soon realize that._

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

"I like you, Michiru."

"I like you too, Haruka"

"A different kind of like." She said, deeply looking into my eyes.

The confession took me by surprise and I was happy. I really am happy but I don't know what was keeping me back. Why I am hesistating? Why I am even questioning what this happiness means?

And for some reason, I blurted out, "But I'm with Mikoto."

"I know." She smiled "And I'd be lying if I say I'm happy for you when I'm not. Because the truth is, I'd think you'd be better off with me."

"Haruka-…"

"Please… just listen for a moment." She intervened, raising one hand. "I'm not expecting you to say the same thing nor am I hoping you'd feel the same way. It's just that… if I don't say this now, I might regret it later. So there you go. I like you. A lot actually. And I have come to accept and live with that fact."

"..."

"You can speak now." She then said.

"I really don't know what to say." I told her, awkwardly looking back at her.

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey!" she laughed, lightly bumping my shoulder once again. "Don't feel sorry for me. I heal easily. For all you know, I'd be coming home with a girl later and wash these emotions away with sex."

"Haruka." I called her out.

"Yeah. I know. I can't even laugh at my own joke." Leaning her chin on one hand, She asked "So what do you do to heal heartbreaks?"

"Here." Handing out a box of pocky towards her

Tilting her head, She asked with an odd look, "Pocky?"

"It's chocolate flavored."

A genuine smile finally cradled along the corners of her lips. And after a while, Haruka let out a chuckle, teasingly remarking, "Wow, Michiru! You sure now your way to a woman's heart."

"Just get one."

"Ne, do you regret hearing it?"

"That depends. Do you regret saying it?" I asked. I only stared at her as she shook her head in reply. "Then no. I cannot return your feelings but I'm happy you feel that way about me."

"We're still friends?"

"Nope." I replied bluntly. Then I smiled as I gazed into her eyes, adding "We're close friends."

She grinned, nodding her head in amusement "I'd like that."

"So," I paused, smiling slyly back at her "Are we now able to share melodramatic love life or our lame pursuit of having one?"

"Ha!" She laughed, covering her mouth then teased back "Unfair! You've got an earful!"

My hand quickly smacked her hand away as it tried to get another stick. She pouted as she gasped out, "Hey!"

"Retribution."

"Now I'm wondering why I even like you."

"You were captivated by my beauty and intelligence."

"Yeah yeah. Just give me one."

I sighed, and finally gave in.

"By the way," Haruka began, gulping the food down. "Just so you know, I haven't thought of you naked."

I rolled my eyes, and replied in pure sarcasm "Oh dear God why haven't you."

And like always, Haruka would throw her head back and laugh and I would be joining her a second later.

_I do know that have these strong feelings for Haruka._

_But as I looked into those green eyes, I finally knew why I hesitated…_

_because I didn't want to mistake these feelings as love._

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

After a couple more minutes talking inside the classroom, Michiru and I finally decided to come down and join in the bonfire celebration. I was, _honestly,_ hesitating of joining in since, let's face it, bonfires are only best when you have someone there to watch it with. But with her eager hand stretching out to me and that genuine smile flashing before my eyes, it didn't leave any option but to tag along.

I did enjoy it, the first few minutes Michiru was at my side, but as soon as we were out in the open field she said her goodbyes and left, searching for, _ugh,_ _I can't even say her name right now,_ I was left standing all alone._and that is hardly ever called enjoying._

I sighed, putting my hands in my pocket and looked ahead. And in another couple of seconds, I saw a woman approaching me, arms high above the air.

I smiled and took my steps forward. "Akane."

"I had finally found you." She rejoiced, holding onto my shoulder.

"Hey." I furrowed my brows. "Come on give me a break already. I'm out of money and also-…"

"Also?" She pressed as she leaned in closer, her eyes widening like a sneaky cat.

"You're getting too close!" I inched back, my hands pushing her out. "And also Michiru turned me down."

Her brows creased as she purses her lips. She exhaled and asked, _uncharacteristically,_ sincerely "Are you ok?"

"Do I look okay?"

"Eh well you've always looked pathetic to me." She said, shrugging, taking no consideration whatsoever for my feelings.

"What a weird way to kick me when I'm down."

"Oh, you'll heal." Playfully smacking my across my arm which turned out to be a little painful.

So I winced, "Ite…te… That hurts."

"Sorry." She winked. Then out of nowhere, she grabbed my arm up and placed a small blue bag on my palm, and smiled "Here you go."

"What's this?"

"It's home baked cookies." She arrogantly announced.

I cocked a brow up, "You bake?"

"I try to."

"Why are you giving me this?" Suddenly, I started feeling a bit suspicious about all of this. _We're talking about Akane. For all I know she might hate me secretly and wants to get back at me with this deceiving cookies._

"It's my way of saying thank you. It wasn't probably the best date but I had a great time with you. So I baked you those." I could feel my lips turn into a smile as I stared at her blushing face.

"So…" I began, turning my smile into a sly grin. "Should I be worried about eating this?"

She squinted as she evenly matched my cocky smirk. "How about you might be missing a lot if you don't eat them?"

I chuckled, removing the tie around it. I grabbed a piece and took a bite out. "Not bad."

She giggled then called me out. "Haruka."

I stopped and looked at her. "Hmm?"

"When you're in your forty and wants to settle down but you don't have anyone, then I'll cross that bridge and be the one."

"You're my fail-safe?" I sneered.

"Feel grateful." Akane smugly grinned back, waving her hand.

"I have tastes, Akane!" I shouted.

Covering her ears, she replied as she walked away, "I can't hear you!"

Then there I was again, standing all alone in the middle of everything. And it felt horrible. Clenching the bag of cookies in my hand, I walked out the crowded field and sat at the sideline, watching students to teacher to strangers interact. Then I spotted her holding firmly onto her hand and resting her head against her shoulder. Even out of this crowded place, my eyes would always find Michiru. _This is such an inevitable suffering…_

The only way I got out this slow torture was when I felt someone standing behind me. I laughed lightly when I realized who it was.

"Don't tell me you got lost again."

"How about we call it coincidence?" She suggested, taking a sit beside me

"How about we call it you stalking me?"

"Self-assured?"

"In denial?" I shot back.

She smiled lopsidedly, raising both brows. "You're quick aren't you?"

"Well they do call it quip." I returned wisely, cracking out a smile.

Placing her arm on her knees, chin leaning against her palm, she then looked at me in the eyes and voiced out a proposition, "How about you tell me your name and I tell you mine then we can just call this two people who knows each other hanging out by the field?"

"That's a pretty long pick up line." I remarked teasingly. "Does it ever work?"

"Well…" she smiled, and asked in a playful tone "Did it?"

I looked at her for a second then I finally smiled, my hand reaching out. "Tenoh Haruka."

With the same kind of smile, she then spoke, shaking my hand, "Ume. Takahashi Ume."

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

_It's weird._

I already have Mikoto, and I love her. I do. I made it very clearly to myself.

I chose Mikoto and turned Haruka down. I turned her down. I already did.

So now I wonder…

_Why does it feel like someone is squeezing my heart when I saw Haruka leaving with another woman?_

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading and for those who reviewed. Also one big hug for those who are going to review ^_^**

**So basically the story starts now. lol**

"_I don't want you to see her anymore."_

"_She's my friend."_

"_And I'm your girlfriend."_

**THANKS!**


	10. 10: Don't see her anymore

**Long.**

**You'll notice a gap in the dates below. The gaps in the storyline will be filled out in the next chapter.**

**Sorry for the delay. **_When you're in your finally year in college, you tend not to make a mistake to assure graduation. That's why I'm taking my last term seriously._

**

* * *

**

**THREE DAYS AFTER**

'_She touched me…_

_And leaves a stitch.'_

_

* * *

_

_**-Akane-**_

_(December 23)_

Weeks flew by fast and before I knew it, December was finally reaching its last week and in another couple of days the season of giving will be upon us. With this clearly in mind, I couldn't find myself to stop smiling. After all, receiving gifts has always been a favorite of mine.

"Excited?"

My smile widened as I looked into those blue round eyes. Ecstatically, I replied "Who wouldn't?"

Michiru weaved a light laugh before turning her gaze back at her packed lunch.

"By the way," she muttered, absently picking a piece of tamago, "I have no plans of giving you a gift this Christmas."

Finally for the first time this day, a pout replaced my lips. A playful smile formed across Michiru's face which I challenged with an assertive squint and a quick big bite onto her tamago.

I pulled a tongue out and grinned cockily, "Payback!"

"Yeah," She smirked, adding, "I dropped that earlier on the floor."

I choked and almost threw up but Michiru managed to quickly add 'kidding' before doing so. I made a face and turned my attention instead at the person who just sat in front of me.

"What were you two talking about?" Mikoto asked, placing her tray on the table and sliding closer to Michiru.

"Christmas."

"Well," Mikoto started as she picked her chopsticks and mixed the noodles around. "What are your plans then?"

"We'll be staying at home though I don't think it'll be a normal Christmas since my sister is back in town."

Both were taken by surprise and uttered in a high spirit "She is?"

"She did pop once at our door step, slept with us thrice in the past weeks and now I'm not sure where she is but I do feel she'll be there during Christmas." I told them less spirited than their reactions were while indulging myself with Michiru's lunch and mine as well. "You?"

"For me, it'll be Sapporo-….."

I am very sure Mikoto said more than that but as soon as my eyes came across those blonde strands surfacing around the cafeteria, the only thing I heard from Mikoto was Sapporo because after that I suddenly voiced her name out in the open.

"Haruka!" I called, gesturing her to come and sit with us. _She wasn't really hard to find. A student who's five feet and nine inches tall with blonde hair is always bound to stand out. Besides, it is after all, a cafeteria dominated by black haired students._

Haruka took a couple of seconds before she finally managed to spot me idiotically waving my hand and happily telling her to come over. She made her way, smiling, and sat beside me as she arrived. I could tell by the subtle expression on Michiru's face that she was indeed happy to see her. Mikoto, _on the other hand_, was a different story.

With an obvious fake smile, Mikoto greeted, "Hey."

Haruka politely looked at her and returned the greeting with a simple smile.

"So Haruka," I cleared my throat as I began, breaking the slowly growing tension, "Any plans for christmas?"

"Probably spending it with the girl she met at the bonfire." Mikoto abruptly interrupted.

I looked at Mikoto before turning my gaze back at Haruka. _Though I did notice Michiru's face fell a bit._

"You sneaky little thing." I glared, hands on hips then kidded next "I baked you cookies that night and you already replaced me that fast!"

"You baked her cookies?" The sudden question caught my attention. I looked at the owner and saw her shaking her head in disbelief. Mikoto then added, "Why would you do that?"

Nothing to gain from answering it, I turned back to look at Haruka instead.

A crooked smile formed, as she replied savored in sarcasm "Believe me Akane, my bowel couldn't forget your cookies for five whole days."

I faked an amused laugh while Michiru giggled beside me.

"And no," Haruka now facing Mikoto. "We only had a casual conversation that night while we walk to the station. I haven't seen her since then."

_I don't know if it was because she ran out of breath or she was actually happy to hear that, but what I do know is I heard Michiru sighed. I had a slight feeling it was mostly because of the latter._

"Anyway, I'll be spending Christmas the way I always do." Haruka finished with a content smile. Averting her gaze to another person at the table, she then asked "How about you?"

"It's Koko's birthday on the 26th." Michiru said, looking up from her onigiri then adding, "So we'll celebrate her birthday as well. I will be cooking and Koko will be asleep before dinner gets ready."

"Ah." She gasped amusedly, nodding her head. "Hime-chin amazes me."

"Why?"

Haruka's agape turned quickly into a sly grin as she teased out, "She knows exactly how to escape bad cooking."

Both shared a laugh. We weren't able to raise any question or voice something out, we can't even relate from the conversation they were both having.

_Hime-chin, really?_

I sighed, smiling. For a few minutes, it truly felt as if Mikoto and I weren't even there, just the two of them having that conversation. And this feeling was slowly taking its toll on Mikoto. The only thing that stopped those two from conversing was this shrill sound of the school bell ringing behind us.

Haruka stood up, taking the tray along with her and bid "I'll be going then."

We all watched her go before we stood up and grabbed our own trays as well. Michiru walked towards the door and waited while Mikoto and I went to return the trays. It was rather silent and I was aware that she still has her questioning gaze set on me.

And as we dropped the tray and head back, I knew I was right as Mikoto asked once again, "Why would you do that?"

"What?" I returned, arching a brow up.

"Bake her cookies."

"It's a thank you gift."

Mikoto laughed, shaking her head "Come on Akane. We both know you're not that considerate."

"To a person who helped Michiru get through the pain you caused her, being considerate is not even enough, Mikoto." I shot back, faking a smile as I walked away from her.

"What?" Mikoto scoffed, shaking her head. "You hate me now? Michiru already forgave me."

I took a step beside her, and spoke nonchalantly "That doesn't mean I should."

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

"You're really here."

I looked up and saw an amused smirk running through her lips.

"I thought I wouldn't see you back here, but here you are." My laughter came almost in an instant when her face inched closer to mine and her hands clasped strongly onto my shoulder. "You're here!"

"Hey." I chuckled more, pushing her hand away. "That's going a little overboard."

"Can you blame me?" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I thought you've given up."

I scoffed and finished tying my shoelace.

She shook her head and asked, almost sounding in nothing but shock "What-… happened to you?"

Pushing myself up, I stood right before her and simply replied. "People change, Fuuko. I got better."

She smiled, draping her arms over my shoulder, pulling me a little closer. "You suck!"

"What the hell!" I laughed, nudging Fuuko's stomach.

_Four years. That's how long I had stopped from running. That's how long I had given up. _

_Why?_

_Because everything about this place was a constant reminder of what happened four years ago. So, walking into this place once again wasn't easy. But stepping into that pedal, hearing that gun fired, then running, with this great urgency, passion, and dedication in my heart, feeling this cold breeze running through my skin and breathing into it.. That feeling of exhilaration, that feeling freedom, it all reminds me why I loved doing this in the first place. _

_Also…_

_It's because I'm trying… _

_I'm trying to move forward._

"Your time is a little behind from before."

"You have all my data?" I asked, removing my shirt and throwing it into the bin.

"I'm the captain. That's part of my responsibility." She simply replied, glancing back on the notes. "But that is quite acceptable given the fact that it's been four years since you last ran. I guess it's still impressive."

"Are you mocking me?"

"I call it statistics." She shot back, taking her steps out the locker room. "See you after the break."

I waved a hand and pulled a shirt out of my bag.

_It's not because I haven't ran for four years that my time is a little off. It's just that running at the tracks once again, I felt a little uneasy. And I kept picturing that day no matter how hard I try not to._

_That's why I couldn't concentrate. _

_That's why I couldn't run any better. _

Just then, I spotted Mikoto walking in. With a smile on my face, I greeted, "Hey."

Without taking a quick glimpse at me, Mikoto replied unenthusiastically back "Hey."

And then we we're silent. I don't know what to make out of it but it felt like there's this big tension going on between us… _or to say the least tension built up against me._ But hey I could be wrong. After all we did have a conversation earlier this morning, didn't we?

So maybe we just need something to talk about. _Let's see…_

After juggling few interesting topics back and forth, I finally picked one. With another smile, I voiced happily out. "You're time was amazing! I was two seconds behind you. I guess I'm-…"

"We're not friends." She quickly said, her voice a little loud.

I was taken back, and all I could do was to stare at her heated glare.

"Don't act like we can be friends because we can't. Not after you confessed to Michiru and certainly not when you still feel that way about her. So don't pretend as if you don't like her anymore because you still do. I'm certain that you do. It doesn't go away that fast." She paused, taking a good look into my eyes. "So we're not friends. We will never be."

"I-…" I stopped, thinking ways to reply but nothing came to mind.

She smirked, slightly shaking her head. "And judging by the way you are now, Michiru still isn't either just a friend to you." Mikoto took her bag and walked out the door after adding, "Being close to her wouldn't change anything. Michiru chose me. She chose me. So at least have some decency to step back and respect her decision."

I wanted, for thousands of reason, to say something back. But I couldn't find it within myself to do so. The only thing I was capable of doing was stare at those eyes and watched as she left the room, with her words ringing through my thoughts.

_In the end, there was nothing to say. _

_Because the truth of the matter is, everything she said was true._

_

* * *

_

_**-Ume-**_

_(December 24)_

I could feel my tears welling up as I watched those silhouettes fade into distance. But I had to be strong. I needed to be strong. After all, that person doesn't deserve these tears. So I bit my lip, clenched my hand and held all the tears from falling as I swung my body around to another direction.

Just then, I found myself distracted by those blonde locks surfacing through the crowded street across where I was. And just as I thought, it was her- the same person a few weeks ago.

With a hand held up high, I called her out, jogging my way across.

She fully turned around, and though partly surprised, she welcomed me with a warm smile.

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

Her hands rubbed against the cup as she breathed in the warm sensation it brought. She sighed, a small smile cradling her lips as she took a quick sip into her mocha flavored coffee. Her face once again fell a little bit, as her body relaxed onto the sofa.

After inviting me for a cup of coffee, I never heard Ume uttered a word since then. How should I put it? It kind of seems like she's in a not bad nor good, or not happy nor sad disposition, it's more like a mixture of both. Unexplainable mood perhaps, which hardly ever turned out to be any better. Either way, I do have to be grateful for the coffee.

With a small appreciative smile thrown, I spoke politely out, "Thanks for the coffee."

"Christmas sucks!"

I gagged the coffee in my mouth after the weird reply I had come to hear. After all, it's not that often you'd hear someone saying that after a word of gratitude. I quickly grabbed a tissue from the table and wiped my mouth off.

"That's the spirit." I replied monotonously which had her giggling.

"This town never experience snow and…" She paused, her face fuming, "…it reminds you that you don't have someone special to spend it with."

"Ah." I gasped, settling my back comfortably on the sofa. "You got dumped."

She squint then rolled her eyes, replying "No. But I'm fully aware you were."

"How so?" I asked, arching one brow.

"I saw you staring at someone from a distant during the bonfire but I barely managed to make up who it was." She reasoned out with much confidence.

"I knew you were stalking me!" I pointed, taking a quick sip into my coffee.

Ume threw her head back and laughed, basically mocking me. After a while, her laughter died as she glanced back to look directly into my eyes. With a mischievous grin up, she asked haughtily "So, tell me."

"Tell you?"

"What's the story?"

I chuckled, shaking my head. "There's no story."

"So are we just going to pretend that there aren't any?"

"No, we're not going to pretend because there really aren't any stories to tell."

"Try me. I'm a good listener and I give out pretty awesome advices. After all, I'm more experienced."

"You're in college. That doesn't make you experienced; it just tells me you're older."

She laughed, "You're rude."

"There's nothing to tell, really."

"Okay." I could see that sly smile behind that coffee cup. I wanted to press my statement further but decided to shrug it all out. Besides, nothing good will come out of this.

I strongly believed that._ So strongly believed it._

That's why I was able to hold myself from saying anything after that. I went silent, awkwardly silent as Ume and I sat there and drank the coffee little by little.

So it only bugged me when I suddenly muttered out in the open, "Tell me… is it possible to be friends with the person you still like?"

"Does the person know?"

"Well, yeah."

"Is she single?"

"I wish."

Ume looked up, brows creasing, "No. It's torture and definitely stupid."

I had to laugh at that expression.

She pouted but continued anyway. "Until that feeling still strongly exists, then that person can never be just a friend."

"Then how?" I leaned in, resting my cheek onto my palm. "How can that person be just a friend?"

"I don't know. Distance yourself, probably, till the feelings are gone."

"No. No." I shook my head and asked once again, "Hypothetically, if it was you and you still want to keep that friendship there without distancing yourself. How would you do it?"

"Well…"

I quickly added, muttering softly "I just want to find a way where it is possible to be close, to still have that friendship and say that it's okay, that there's no more feeling there, so there's nothing to worry about. That nothing has to change."

"So this is your story…" She murmured appraisingly, while smiling at my direction. "You're stupid, you know that."

I moved my head away, covering half of it with my hand as I uttered back, "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

Her face softens. Smiling, she uttered back, "Find someone who can make you forget about her. After all, the only way you can move on is to find a new love stronger than the old one. Then focus yourself to that and nothing else."

I tried to hold it in as I looked at her face. I tried, I really did. But it was too much for me. So, I burst out laughing, stomping my foot on the ground.

"You know what your problem is? You mask your emotions away with a laugh or sarcasm. So even if it hurts, you still give out a smile or joke about it and say that it's okay." Ume glared, slapping my forehead in return. "So grow up."

I flinched and pouted, "Hey!"

"Just one thing," Ume uttered quickly, folding her arms against her chest. "Does her partner know about this?"

I looked at her and frowned, "Yeah… sadly."

"You do realize that other than you being stupid, her partner would do anything to keep you two from being friends or together? Because that is what's going to happen, like it or not."

The moment Ume uttered those words, I felt a slight pang hit my chest.

_I wonder…_

_Would that happen?_

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you off. I really got a lot in hand."

"_It's okay. I'll be back in a few days. We'll see each other again."_

"I'm really sorry."

"_Michiru, it's okay. I'll see you when I get back."_

"Yeah. Take care. Call me if you can."

"_I will. I love you."_

"I love you too."

"_Bye."_

"Mmm."

*_CLICK*_

I shut my phone and put it back inside my purse. The next thing I heard as I stood by the hallway was this cute voice asking eagerly out,

"Was that Hawuka-chan?"

I laughed as I found my little sister standing beside me, earnestly pulling the hem of my shirt. I smiled as I warmly looked at her. "No. It was someone else. Besides, onee-chan wouldn't just say I love you to Haruka."

She pouted, stretching her arms drastically up as she argued "Why not? I love Hawuka!"

My smile widen as I ruffled her hair "I'm sure you do."

"I'll mawy Hawuka-chan someday!"

"You really like Haruka a lot huh?"

"Ah huh!" Koko nodded her head vigorously. Stretching her arms wide, she added with a proud smile on her face "This big! Onee-chan too, right?"

I paused, staring intently at those innocent eyes of Koko. She tilted her head, patiently waiting for my reply. My face softened. I smiled, crouching, "Why don't we get those desserts you've been wanting since then?"

Her eyes bulged in an instant and her smile widened as well. "YAY!"

Koko ran through the door and twirled around as she got out. I followed behind her and reached her hand as we walk out to the street.

_I don't know why… _

_Why it took me a while to say anything back or why I wasn't even able to reply properly at Koko's question. _

_The answer was simple._

_I do. Just as any friend would feel to a friend._

_So why was it when I looked at those innocent eyes, it felt like the answer wasn't just that simple._

_That it wasn't just that. _

"Onee-chan!" I felt a strong pull on my hand. I snapped and saw Koko pouting up to me, with her other hand stretched out. "Pudding!"

I peered over my shoulder and saw dozens of puddings piled up and next to each other. I let go of Koko's hand and without a second later, my sister was already over there, having some trouble deciding which one to pick over the others. I watched her through the sidelines while I picked some items needed for tonight's dinner.

"Michiru?" I jerked up when I heard my name uttered from behind me. I looked around then I finally found her. A wide smile on her face and inviting arms stretched out.

"Katsume-san!" I greeted with a surprised smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I just had a coffee with a friend and this was on the way home so I decided to buy something for dinner."

"Akane would be surprised if she found out you're preparing for Christmas." I told her.

"Well it does sucks but hey," she shrugged smiling, "it makes her happy. You know how she is."

"THIS!" I turned around and saw Koko jogging her way back. With her arms held high, she shouted joyfully, "This! Let's buy this pudding!"

"Alright. Go put in the basket then." I told her smiling. Koko did as told.

"Daughter?" She asked, arching a brow while pointing a finger at Koko.

Koko, tilting her head, looked at Katsume in that big round innocent eyes and mumbled a soft "Mmm?"

I, on the other hand, threw my head back and laughed a loud before replying a big, "No."

"Sister then."

"This is Kokoro." I said, pointing to my sister "Koko say hello to Katsume-nee-chan."

"Hello." She muttered shyly, hiding behind my leg.

"Why can't Akane be that cute?"

"She's 18." I giggled, taking Koko's hand with mine.

"But she acts like 12." Katsume sighed.

Suddenly, I felt a slight tug on my hand and a whisper coming from below me, "Onee-chan."

"I think she really wants to get home." Katsume mused, pointing a finger at Koko.

"Ah." I looked at Koko then back to my watch. "We have to prepare dinner and all and it's getting pretty late."

"Hey, I don't mind."

"Maybe we could sit for a coffee and talk some other time."

"Oh, yeah that would be great."

"So we'll just see you around then."

"Definitely." She answered with a proud grin, waving a hand as she left the place.

It took several minutes before Koko asked out in the open, "Who was she?"

"She's Akane-chan's onee-chan."

"She's pwetty." She gasped, looking back at the last place where Katsume stood.

"Oho… And Haruka?"

Koko quickly looked back at me, hands clenched together, "Hawuka-chan's the pwettiest!"

"Is that right?"

Nodding her head enthusiastically once again, "Ah huh!" then stretching her arms up above. "She's the best! Onee-chan thinks too, right?"

My eyes widened a little. Again, I was taken by surprise by her question. But what still surprised me the most was still not finding within myself to answer her question directly. Instead, I asked, chuckling, "Why is it you always ask me that?"

_Really…_

_Why was it so hard to answer? _

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

After having a cup of coffee and _well,_ a nice conversation with Ume, I went directly back home. I stumbled upon a few gifts on the door, with names I knew printed on them. Names that always appear on every gift on every Christmas, and names I rather not see nor remember. Once inside, I threw my keys in the bowl and placed the gifts by the table. I slumped back on the sofa and kept my eyes closed. This is Christmas for me.

_Christmas was just like any other holiday there is and it just meant another break away from school. I had stopped celebrating it four years ago and I never intend to celebrate it now not that it bothered me. Well it actually did. I don't like that jovial theme it has and you're supposed to have. It's troubling and irritating. It's a constant reminder of what I don't have in life. And it sucks._

I laughed, remembering Ume's words clearly in my head.

_Christmas, I never liked them. They suck. They really suck._

So it only surprised me why I suddenly walked out of the door and out into the street. The only time I realized I wasn't home anymore was when I found myself standing in front of some lame cardboard cut-out advertisement of a popular artist with a drink in hand.

I blinked a couple of times before I decided to might as well buy myself something to eat tonight. Now I'm stuck here, staring at some wide variety of desserts I could take home with me. I picked the one with the simplest design and headed directly to the counter.

"Haruka?"

I turned around and saw her walking up to me. I smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just buying something for tonight."

She looked at the items I bought and a second later her brows creased. "Those are not food."

"They actually don't require cooking skills." I grinned. "Just a working microwave."

"It's Christmas. Don't you have any decent food prepared?"

I shook my head.

"Didn't your mother cook anything?"

This time a faint smile cradled my lips as I stared at those eyes in dismay. "It's just me…"

Her face softened as she took my hand with hers. "Why don't you spend Christmas with us?

I scoffed, shaking my head. "No. It's okay. I've been spending Christmas alone for four years now. It's okay."

"No. it's not okay." She replied with a straight face. "It's the more reason why you should come with me."

"I-…"

I wanted to protest- to honestly turn down the offer. But when she smiled, tightened her hold and dragged me out to the street, I wasn't able to find my voice anymore.

So I went along with it.

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

It took me three hours before I got everything ready. Koko tried to help out by setting up the table but ended up not being able to reach them. Instead, I told her to keep her eyes carefully guarding the food. She did as told and was happy to do so.

I sighed, wiping the sweat off of my head as I stared at the dinner on the table. Everything was finally done and the only thing that was missing was the juice. I usually am not the type of person to forget these things but when I stumble upon Katsume, I suddenly forgot to grab a pack of juice from the grocery. Now, my mother went out to buy us some. Hopefully, there are still some stacks left.

_CREAK..._

My ears perked up as soon as I heard the door opened.

I went out of the kitchen, speaking out loud, "I know I have forgotten about the juice and you're still mad but I managed to finish-…"

And stopped midway through when I come face to face with her.

"Hey." She muttered, shyly smiling back at me.

"… Hi." I managed to reply properly back, still confused and at the same time surprised to see her here.

"Hawuka-chaaan!" Koko shouted from the top of her lungs as she launched herself onto her.

_Truthfully, I already considered the option that I might be just hallucinating but when Koko suddenly burst out of the kitchen, ran to the hallway, jumped her way towards her then hearing her name flow out of my sister's mouth, it finally dawned to me that this was actually real. That she was really standing in front of me._

"What-… what are you doing here?"

Haruka stopped from tickling my little sister, and uttered unsurely, "Miharu-san invi…"

"I invited her over for Christmas." My mother said, walking pass me.

There was nothing left to say… or just that I don't have anything to say other than to smile. Because truth be told, I was happy about it. Koko was just more vocal about her feelings than I am, as she shouted, hugging Haruka in the process, "Yay!"

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

How should I say this…?

Our dining table was this twelve-seater table more than enough for a family of five. We barely have any conversations or any skin contact because we were too far away from each other. So we just sat there, eating the food prepared by top-chefs cooked for us.

While in this household, we sat through the whole night in this really small dining table. The food was just enough. There were no extras or leftovers. It's wasn't also extravagant, it was simple but enough. And it tasted great. In this table we talked a lot. We discussed almost everything and laughed almost at anything. We were happy. I was happy.

So even though this small dining table barely made room for anything anymore, it still was better. Because that spacious dining table with all those lavish meals actually felt lonely.

"You're smiling… Why?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and found Miharu-san confusedly staring at me. I waved a hand and chuckled, "Nothing. I just thought of something."

"Okay." She shrugged and continued, "Michiru took Kokoro upstairs. She'll back any time now."

"Mmm.."

When I thought the conversation was already over, Miharu suddenly surprised me when she asked "Say… What happened?"

**-x0x-**

_**-Michiru-**_

"… What happened?"

I stopped from my tracks and hid behind the wall. Patiently, I waited, with my back pressed against by the concrete wall, for Haruka to respond truthfully. But I didn't hear anything from her. Only my mother adding her statement with another question, "Wouldn't they worry?"

This time I heard Haruka sneered still without a word uttered.

"Haruka?" my mother called out once again

Finally, Haruka spoke… _And it was something I wasn't expecting to hear._

"My father left my mother when I was 14. She took me to live with her while my two older sisters lived with my father. My mother killed herself after a year while I was out to a track competition. That's why I quit because the thought of running or seeing the field reminds me of that day- that day where I could have done something if I just stayed at home with her. My father, I still blame him for what had happened. So I can't find it in my heart to forgive him. Anna-nee lives in another country and her husband doesn't like me. She does visit a few times but that's it. And Natsu-nee is out there, a place I'm not exactly sure where that is."

I never heard any response from my mother but instead, I heard Haruka continuing.

"I have a father who I refuse to recognize, a mother who killed herself, a sister who I haven't seen since she left to another country and another sister whose husband doesn't acknowledge me. That's why it's just me. Just me every year since I was 15, Miharu-san."

"Sorry. I didn't know." I heard my mother say which was quickly waved off by Haruka as she faked a laugh, replying

"Don't be. That's life. We never like it most of the times but we have to live it anyways. You know what's ironic? I hated my father since then that I can't even find it in my heart to look at him but I'm still living off from his wealth. Isn't that just pathetic..."

"Can I say something? Just an opinion."

I could hear my blonde friend replying a soft 'Mmm' in return

"You might not like hearing this but," She warned before continuing. "I think it's your mother you have to blame. She was the one who had given up. She had given up on herself and she had given up on you. That's not something you should blame on yourself or even your father. That was your mother's choice. It's her to blame for that."

'_Too honest, Okaa-san!' _I chided mentally to myself. _Really why does she have to say that. That was so insensitive of her. _

There weren't any response and judging by that silence, I could tell Haruka wasn't too happy hearing that.

'_Great. Just great, Okaa-san!'_

And I was definitely right when my mother continued, saying, "I told you, you wouldn't like it."

Haruka didn't say anything after that. I was contemplating whether or not to walk in there and pretend like I didn't hear everything. It took me quite a while before deciding that silence as my queue to enter. With a pretty convincing smile on my face, I took my steps inside.

"I put Koko upstairs in your bedroom." I said as both of them looked up at me.

My mother stood up, walking pass me then turned around to take a quick look back at Haruka. "Kokoro might freak out if she finds herself alone in the bed."

As soon as my mother left, the atmosphere became awkwardly quiet. Awkward and suspiciously quiet. I couldn't put anything into mind what possible topics we can talk about. The only thing that kept crossing my mind was that conversation Haruka had with my mother. So I kept shaking my head while forcing a smile out.

Haruka stared back at me with a faint smile. And somehow it felt like she knew exactly why I was acting this way. But never the less, I still need to find a way out of this. With a quick glance by the pantry, I finally found a good cover.

"We still have some desserts left. You want to share?"

_I don't want to open up anything related to that. I don't deal very well with things such as that so I really believe that's it's best to leave things how my mother left them. After all, I would want Haruka, at least just for today, be feeling nothing but happy. So tonight, I'll try my very best to keep her smile up and let her enjoy the rest of the day. _

"Why not?" She smiled, rubbing her stomach. "I still have a room for some more."

I giggled as I placed a plate with a slice of cake on the table. Haruka took the fork on her hand and pulled the plate closer. I went on the other side and sat across her, bringing a plate of cake along with me.

"I hate to say this but," She uttered after gulping down the piece of cake. Continuing, "… you cook pretty well, Kaioh."

"Surprised, Tenoh?" I mimicked, raising one brow up.

"I am. Your mother cooked the last time I was here."

"What can I say?" I said, shrugging. Then grinned as I proudly claimed, "I'm pretty skilled."

"Oho slow down, missy." Haruka raised a hand, palm facing me and commented out, "Ego's getting a little too big for Christmas."

"Yeah coming from you, I doubt it is." I shot back with a knowing look.

"I'm honest, not arrogant. There's a fine line between those two."

"It's called modesty, which clearly is unseen to you."

She laughed, grinning as she bantered out, "I take it back. Your food sucks."

"You can't just take it back. You ate all of them."

"I can and I'll puke if I have too."

"That's just… appetizing." I rolled my eyes, dropping the fork back on the plate.

Haruka laughed once again, smiling cockily like any idiotic being would. I dismissed the action with a glare and a fake amused smile.

"So tell me…" She started, after stopping from laughing. "Since we'll be graduating next year… what universities are you planning to try out?"

I arched both brows and questioningly stared back at her.

"I know it's out of topic but I'm curious."

I gently smiled and spoke, "I'm hoping to get this scholarship grant to this great art school in Prague, if not then I'm hoping to get one from T University but the competition is pretty tight. Still scholarship is my only way to college. Koko's going to school soon so money will be tough on us."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Michiru." Haruka reassured with a soft smile, adding, "You're going to make it. You'll be in an art school in Prague and you'll do great. You'll be great and you'll send me post cards telling me how awesome you are."

"Well that's the hope." I laughed lightly. "How about you?"

"Let's see. I plan on taking law then go into politics." She kidded dryly. "Come on, you see how I'm in school. I don't think there's any future there."

"You know what's amazing is that no matter how bad you do or act, in the end you're still able to pass. You're in your last year, Haruka and somehow you got through that." I argued, adding with a simple smile "You're great, you just don't know it."

"Hearing that from you, yeah it's quite rewarding."

"It's not that often I call a narcissist pervert great."

"Touching." She remarked in full sarcasm.

"I'm telling you that you can be great if you want yourself to be. But until you find it in your heart to let go of the past, then you'll just be the person you thought yourself to be."

Her mouth fell a little open as she stared at me in shock. "You heard?"

I paused, rethinking the words clearly in my head. Suddenly, I realized I slipped up the one thing I swore I won't mention today. _'Great!'_

Feeling highly regretful, I cast my stare down and spoke quite softly, "Sorry. I overheard you two talking."

Haruka put up a faint smile as she moved her head away.

"I'm not telling you what my mother told you, who to blame or not to blame. I'm just telling you that you owe yourself a life, a future because you're a good person, a great one that I have come to know and you deserve that. So don't give up on yourself."

Then we we're silent. I actually expected this to happen. After all, an outsider like me shouldn't just give out opinions like that. So it only surprised me when Haruka suddenly spoke out,

"You know I haven't been particularly fond of Christmas since I was 15 but I remember liking-... well loving it when I was a kid. Because back then was the only happy memory I have with my family."

I'm lost, to tell you the truth. I was expecting a drastic reaction, like a violent response or maybe even just a simple glare and scowl. But I receive none. Instead I got that out of the blue confession. Also followed by Haruka smiling as she uttered out,

"Thanks."

I pondered aloud, "What?"

"Tonight you and your family gave me something I had almost forgotten."

"A cake?" I snorted. "It's really not that rare."

"No." She chuckled, covering half her face. After a while, her laughter died as her emerald eyes straightly looked into mine. She spoke gently, _weakly, _

"For reminding me the feeling of having a family."

* * *

_**-Mikoto-**_

_(December 26)_

_Where is she?_

I called her countless of times but she never picked up. I took the earliest flight back home just so I could surprise her but she wasn't home. So I'm stuck here, sitting by the porch of her house, waiting. I don't even know why I should be. Michiru should have called me- to tell me where she is. Three days had passed and she didn't even try to reach me. But as soon as I heard those familiar voices by the distance and saw them walking happily next to each other, I finally realize why Michiru didn't even try.

I could see Michiru's mother taking Kokoro from Haruka's arm. I bowed my head in respect as she made her way pass me and inside the house. I averted my gaze back at Michiru who was nothing but utterly surprised to see me.

She took her steps towards me and asked without any hint of happiness or regret, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing out with her?" I scoffed bitterly, angrily pointing a finger back at Haruka. "I've been calling you all this time and you never even returned any of them. Now, I could see why."

What was really funny was Haruka even found the courage to butt in. "It was my fault. I'm sorry."

"Don't. I'm not talking to you." I hushed, glaring back at the blonde being.

"Sorry." She muttered to herself as she walked away.

"What was that about?" Michiru asked, her voice a little higher. "Koko wanted to go swimming and Haruka gladly insisted to bring us there."

"Of course she would. She likes you for crying out loud." I reasoned out.

"…"

_And now she has nothing to say to me?_ _Was that guilt?_

"I know. I heard everything. You didn't even have the decency to tell me that."

"Nothing happened." She said in defense, looking straightly into my eyes.

"I know." I told her and admitted truthfully, "But I just can't stand seeing you spending your time with someone like her."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying is that I don't want you to see her anymore."

"She's my friend."

"And I'm your girlfriend." I reminded her with a straight face. "I'm your girlfriend Michiru."

"Miko… I just can't-…"

"Four months, Michiru. You've only known her for four months." I quickly shook my head, grunting at her reaction. "I don't know why you have to think about this or why you're having trouble. This shouldn't be hard. I shouldn't be even arguing with you as to why. Unless you-…"

I paused as soon as a thought came to my mind. _A thought I refuse to believe but can't when everything she had done was telling me otherwise. I really wanted to put this thought aside or even disregard it. But seeing how those days went by, I can't help but think the possibility of it being true._

"Michiru…" I looked up and asked, much to my dismay, "Do you-… like Haruka?"

**-x0x-**

_**-Haruka-**_

Mikoto was right. After all it wasn't my place to butt in. So, I left in an instant feeling highly responsible for what happened.

_Though it's not the guilt that's bugging me the most._

It's the thought of Mikoto keeping Michiru away from me. Because frankly speaking, _as Ume had said_, that is what's going to happen, whether I like it or not. And though this remains true, I couldn't find it in my heart to be angry at Mikoto. I understand. I clearly understand why she would react that way.

Still, I can't let go. I just can't let go of Michiru like that.

_This was my fault. I made this happen but I can fix this. I will fix this._

I dug my hand through my pocket and reached for my phone.

_I can be her friend. _

_And…_

_Michiru can be just a friend…_

_She will only be just a friend._

With such determination, I quickly dialed the number that first crossed my mind.

"_Hello?"_

"It's me, Haruka…"

"_Hey, why are you calling this late?"_

"You were right…" I told her, laughing bitterly to myself.

"… _Haruka?"_

"So, help me… I want to move on, Ume."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate all the reviews!**

American Stitches by Richard Walters. I think the song fits this chapter.(Also the line in the title came from this song)

**Also, thanks to MRAZI for reading this, giving out opinions and pointing out my mistakes. MRAZI you're awesome!**

**December 25 will be in the next chapter and so are the succeeding days. The gaps will be filled out in the next chap.**

_"Haruka it's me, Michiru. I tried to call you on your phone but i couldn't reach you... Well, it's new year, you know what they say about new year. No? me neither just that Akane's been telling me this story... A lot. You know how she is... Say Haruka, I've been doing a lot of thinking and it's probably too late but I think... I think I might feel the same way. I don't know.. I'm not sure either.. just that you've been in my mind lately- constantly. and I... I need to see you. So if you can hear this right now, then meet me. You know where to find me."_

**THANKS!**


End file.
